Everything for You
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: I HAVE UPDATED! WAHOOOOO! A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Though, a bit corny, I must admit myself, mushy too! So, if you're interested in teasing, messed up families and friendships, twists and turns that are just STRANGE, and mushy love scenes, THIS is da fic!!!!!
1. The Call

Everything for You

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Welcome everyone! My daughter just kicked herself.

*ChibiJade jumping around holding her foot*

ChibiJade: Mommy it hurts!

Rogue: My daughter is an idiot.

ChibiJAde: Mommy!

Rogue: Daughter! You just kicked yourself with your foot!

ChibiJade: I know mommy! Kiss the booboo to make it better? I was trying to kick Wufei!

Rogue: Daughter I am not kissing your dirty feet!

ChibiJade: But Mommy it hurts!

Rogue: Go put hydrogen peroxide on it daughter.

ChibiJade: And in other words, H2O2

Rogue: Wow, my daughter's smart!

ChibiJade: At least I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!

*ChibiJade runs away like an idiot*

Rogue: Don't mind my daughter. She doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon because I do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru Tomoe was sitting in bed with her friends. Usagi and Rei were arguing in the corner. Makato and Minako were looking at cute guys by the window. Ami and Michiru were reading and studying. Artemis and Haruka were playing video games. Hotaru was sitting on her bed petting Luna. 

Everyone was relaxing after the battle with Galaxia. Everything was right. Suddenly the phone rang. Ami looked at Hotaru and stood up. Walking down the hallway, she picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Yes Hello. Is this Ms. Tomoe?"

"No, I'm her guardian, Ami Mizuno. May I ask who this is?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Mizuno. This is Doc. Iria Winner. I have some bad news. Ms Hotaru Tomoe's brother is in the hospital."

Ami's face went white. Hotaru never told her that she had a brother. Ami turned her head to look at the 15-year-old girl that had a content smile on her face and was petting Luna. Ami turned away from the door and clenched the phone in her shaking hands.

"I see. Is he okay? Which hospital is he at?"

"He is not too seriously wounded. He is at the Tokyo National Hospital."

"I understand. We'll be there soon."

"Just ask for Dr. Winner."

"Sure, good bye."

Ami leaned the wall and started to walk back towards the room. She looked at Hotaru, who looked up. Hotaru smiled at Ami but her smile faded as she saw Ami's pale face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and everyone focused on Ami. Michiru, feeling protective of the blue haired girl stood up.

"Who was on the phone Ami?"

Ami ignored Michiru and walked towards Hotaru's bed. Hotaru started to panic since she saw the look in Ami's eyes. Ami looked down, her eyes slightly sad.

"Why did you never tell us you had a brother?

Hotaru pushed herself against the wall. All eyes were going back between Ami and Hotaru. Luna purred and looked at Ami.

"Ami what are you talking about?"

Usagi nodded. The girl had become maturer due to the arriving position of Queen of the world. She walked next to Ami and put her hand on the shaking girl's shoulder.

"What are you talking about Ami?"

Ami looked at Hotaru, staring straight into her violet eyes. Hotaru looked away. Her secret was out...

"Hotaru has a brother. And he's hurt in the hospital."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she jumped off the bed. Luna fell to the floor. Everyone stood up, processing the information.

"He's.... he's hurt?"

Ami nodded. She turned around and walked out the door. Everyone stood still, no one moving a muscle. Usagi wrapped her arm around the little Firefly.

"Come on. That's Ami for follow me."

Hotaru nodded and allowed herself to be led by her future queen. Everyone looked around puzzled for a minute before rushing downstairs. Everyone jumped into their car and followed Ami's speeding light blue BMW.

Hotaru sat in the back of Haruka's car as they headed for the Tokyo National hospital. Her hands were clenched into fists and her knuckles were white. Her eyes were staring straight ahead as they were glazed over with unfallen tears.

'You're alive brother? Why did you come back after all this time? I told you to run, to forget about us. To be who you are. Now you're back, what am I going to do?'

__

A five-year-old Hotaru was curled up in her room. Lying on the bed in a ball, tears were falling from her innocent violet eyes. 

The door opened as a figure walked into the dark purple room. The figure was giving off an innocent but pain filled aura. Joyful violet eyes fell on the tiny shaking ball on the bed. Walking towards her, the dark figure remained in the shadows.

"What's wrong my little firefly?"

Hotaru shut her eyes. She didn't want him to think she was weak. He had taught her a long time ago to never mind what other people say. But she couldn't this time.

"Come on Hotaru, nothing is worth crying over."

Hotaru shook her head, sending a cascade of ebony hair all over her face. The dark figure smiled as he gently hugged her sister. The little one snuggled into the figure's chest as the figure soothed her hair.

"What's wrong my imouto?"

"Th-hey said that I'm-I'm boring! Onii-san!"

Hotaru's onii-san smiled down at Hotaru.

"You're not boring imouto. You're just a little weird!"

"HEY! I resent that!"

Hotaru pushed her onii-san off her bed. Melodious laugher filled the room as the figure smiled up at his imouto. Hotaru wiped away hr tears and looked down at her brother. He stood up.

"Now there's my favorite sound!"

Hotaru giggled and looked at him.

"You better not call me weird again!"

The figure laughed.

"That's my job!"

Hotaru pouted.

"I thought your job was to love me and always be there for me."

"Well, that too."

Hotaru's onii-san kissed his angel on the forehead before walking out of her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I'm done. My daughter is somewhere. I'm tired. And now I have to go. Please review. And vote for your couples! This will be a Hotaru and Heero fic! But vote for the following please.

Duo+ Ami or Makato or Minako or Usagi

Quatre+ Ami or Minako or Usagi

Trowa+ Ami or Minako or Makato or Usagi

Wufei+ Usagi or Rei

Haruka and Michiru a couple? 

Usagi and Mamoru a couple?

VOTE!


	2. Crying is not a Sin

Everything for You

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hiya folks! This is the next chapter! I'm so happy since many of you reviewed! I can't believe people like my fic! Well I don't own Gundam. Let's see the couple voting so far eh? I don't have that many reviews, so if you want a couple, you have to vote!

Trowa and Ami: 1

*Trowa looks at Ami who just blushes and looks away.*

Trowa and Makato: 3

*Trowa blushes while Makato pretends to keep cooking to hide her blush*

Trowa and Setsuna: 1

*Trowa looks at the older woman while Setsuna disappears*

Trowa and Usagi: 1

*Trowa looks at the Usagi while Usagi is drooling over him*

Duo and Ami: 2

* Duo looks at Ami who is hiding behind a book and thinking how sexy Duo's braid was.* 

Duo and Makato: 1

*Makato is thinking about if Duo liked food while Duo is drooling over the lunch she made.

Duo and Minako: 2

*Duo is thinking how hot Minako is while Minako is flirting with Duo*

Duo and Setsuna: 1

*Duo drooling over the older girl while Setsuna blushes*

Wufei and Rei: 5

*Both glaring at each other unwilling to admit the other was cute* 

Quatre and Ami: 2

*Both blushing their heads off*

Quatre and Minako: 3

*Quatre's blushing while Minako's flirting with him too*

Quatre and Usagi: 1

*Quatre's blushing while Usagi is noting how hot he looks in those black cargo pants.* 

Usagi and Mamoru: 2

*I HATE THEM SO NO COMMENT!*

Michiru and Haruka: 5 

*Haruka... "Well, we're meant to be!"*

Hotaru jumped out of the car as Haruka pulled into the parking lot. She raced into the hospital, with her friends close behind her. She sped to the reception's desk and asked what floor her brother was on. Without waiting for her friends, she hurled herself into the elevator. Minutes later she rushed out only to find her friends waiting patiently for her.

Hotaru slowed down and calmly walked down the hall. Inside she was nervous and about to kill someone. It had been about 13 years since she last saw her brother. She stopped in front of the closed door. It was 5M, the room her brother was in. Now or never. She felt her friends' presence behind her and took a deep breath.

As she opened the door she heard several clicks. She looked inside the room to see three young men with guns pointed in her direction. On the bed was her... brother...

"Duo...?"

The figure on the bed snapped up. Hotaru gasped. Over his eyes were thick white bandages.

"Ho-Hotaru?"

Before anyone could respond, Hotaru flew at Duo and attached her arms around him. Duo's arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around the shaking girl. He tucked her head under his chin and his bottom lip trembled. Hotaru's eyes clouded over as she tried to keep the tears in.

"It's okay my Ru... you can cry... it's not a sin."

So for the first time in 14 years, Hotaru allowed the pain-filled tears to fall from her tired violet eyes.

Yes, yes, rather short for one of my chapters ain't it? But hey, I wanted a special effect, or you might say that I got kind of lazy. I think it's both the second one and the first. Now please review! And more on the PAIRINGS!!!!!! VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. What's Hotaru Doing!

~*~*~ Everything for You ~*~*~

By: Rogue angel Barton

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN GUNDAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR THE COUPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa and Ami: 2

Trowa and Makato: 7

Trowa and Setsuna: 2

Trowa and Usagi: 1

Duo and Ami: 2

Duo and Makato: 2

Duo and Minako: 5

Duo and Setsuna: 1

Duo and Usagi: 1

Wufei and Rei: 7

Wufei and Minako: 1

Quatre and Ami: 7

Quatre and Minako: 4

Quatre and Usagi: 2

Usagi and Mamoru: 3

No Mamoru and Usagi: 4

Michiru and Haruka: 5 

Unless these change, they will be the couples for this fic. And er... PLEASE DON'T VOTE TWICE!!!!!! VOTE UNLESS YOU WANT THESE COUPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls watched as their little Hotaru was sobbing. They noticed how her brother had a small sad smile on his face. His hand was soothing her hair. He frowned slightly.

"What I wouldn't give to see you now my little imouto."

Hotaru only cried harder.

"Sorry sorry."

Hotaru stopped crying and looked at everyone around the room. Her friends were looking at her with joy in their eyes, while three other guys were looking at her and Duo confused. Duo laughed.

"Let me guess, my friend pulled their guns on you eh?"

Hotaru growled at Duo. He knew how much she hated guns and how they scared her. Someone cleared their throat. Hotaru turned to a blond young man with clear and innocent blue eyes.

"Duo, mind explaining to us, what the heck is going on?!?!"

Duo laughed again. 

"Sorry guys! I know you're clueless. But the no doubt beautiful young lady that is crying into my chest now isn't an admirer. She's just my little sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru watched as all the guys fell from their chair, the blond one choking on the sandwich that he was eating. The tallest one with long brown bangs helped the shorter man up. The taller guy had piercing emotionless green eyes.

"Duo, are you serious?"

"TOTALLY!!!!! Wait, I'll introduce you guys. My sister's Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded at the other three guys. The blond smiled, the tallest one nodded, and then Hotaru looked at the other one. HE had short black hair tied up in a ponytail. He was glaring at her, disgusted. Hotaru snorted.

"Oh, Wufei Chang must be looking at you. He's the one with the black hair and he thinks all women are weak."

"Because they are."

"EXCUSE YOU?!?!?"

Hotaru sweatdropped as Rei leap toward. Her raven hair with red highlights was bringing out her angry violet eyes at that point.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!"

"I MEAN ALL WOMEN ARE WEAK!!!!!"  
  
  
"NO WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE WE'LL SETTLE THIS DOWN STAIRS!"  
  
  
  
"I WILL NOT FIGHT THE WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME?!?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The others winced as Wufei and Rei stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Duo whistled.

"Who was the babe yelling at Wu-man."

Hotaru smiled.

"My friend, Rei Hino."

"I like her. Any babe that can challenge Wu-man is my hero!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Duo heard the laughs of a lot of people.

"There are other people in here. Who are they?"

"They're my friends. Finished introducing yours."

Duo nodded.

"The tall guy with the long gravity deifying bangs is Trowa Barton."

The tall one nodded his greeting at the others. Hotaru looked at her friends. Her eyes lit up once they landed on Makato.

"I have a friend kinda like him. Same hair color and same eyes. Her name is Makato Kino."

Makato said hi to Trowa and then kissed Duo on the cheek. Duo blushed and grinned madly.

"Oh, the other one in the room is my friend Quatre R.....R.... I can't remember his totally long name. Quatre R. Winner then."

The blond smiled warmly at all the girls and bowed slightly. Hotaru inspected him. HE was quiet, kind, shy, and nice....... Hotaru smiled.

"I have a friend like Quatre. Her name is Ami. She has blue hair with light blue eyes."

Hotaru watched as Duo's lips curved upwards. HE had caught onto her game. She watched as Ami and Quatre blushed. 

"Okay, there's Haruka. My adoptive father. Except she's a woman with short blond hair and tall."

Hotaru watched as Duo raised a brow, obviously confused.

"And there's Michiru Kaioh. She's like my mother and the lover of Haruka-papa. She has teal hair with dark green eyes."

"Whoa baby your friends are really complicated."

Hotaru giggled, as did Minako. Hotaru watched as the girl's eyes started to sparkle slightly when they landed on Duo. Hotaru smiled.

"Then there's Serena, a really hyper blond."

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo grinned.

"And there's Setsuna Meioh, my other mother. She has um... dark green hair and um.... not too sure what her eye color is...."

That received a laugh from everyone. Hotaru smiled.

"And there's Minako Aino. She's nice, with long blond hair, kind light blue eyes and is drop dead gorgeous!"

Everyone gawked at Hotaru. They never knew could be so..... damn perky. Hotaru blushed knowing what they were thinking.

Suddenly the door opened. A dark shadow appeared into he doorway as everyone shuddered at the coldness that suddenly entered the room. Hotaru's eyes darkened. This presence was unlike anything she had ever felt. Hatred, desperation, loneness and evil flowed off this being. Hotaru's eyes narrowed as it began to step from the light. 

The first thing she saw was a pair of untamable, emotionless and wild Prussian blue eyes......

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I love being evil. Leaving you guys there eh? REVIEW FOR MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Prussian Eyes of Devil and God

~*~*~ Everything for You ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Next chapter out! Review please! Er... I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing she saw was a pair of untamable, emotionless and wild Prussian blue eyes......

Hotaru felt her breath catch in her throat. Before her stood a creation of both Satan and God. He was unlike any other any other creature she had ever laid eyes upon. He seemed wild and untamed. His was the embodiment of the Devil himself, with the innocence and passion of one who fought for good. He was the balance between good and evil despite the chill of darkness that hung over him.

He seemed mysterious, with his black clothing. A simple black tank top, black cargo pants, black boots and black leather duster never looked so good on either humans or immortal. His hair was untamable as his dark brown bangs stubbornly fell over his face. They seemed so soft and yet so wild. His chin was slightly square but was a perfect balance with his high cheekbones. His nose had a soft curve and was prominent like a ship's bow, but just right. Then there were his eyes.

Deep swirling pools of cold and impassive blue. The color seemed to border on purple and reminded Hotaru of the deep blue sky as the moon reached its highest point at midnight. They were haunting and mesmerizing. The simple and yet breath-taking shape of his eyes drew anyone's attention straight to them. Then the person found themselve spinning into the endless depths of his eyes and yet they seemed to forget. His eyes could see into someone's soul and probe, from even the strongest and thickest shields, the secrets and self-consciousness of a man's heart. He was overall, a god.

"Maxwell, what kind of trouble did you get into now?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. Prince Charming didn't seem so charming anymore, and all he said was a sentence. His voice was cold and uncaring with annoyance laced in the deep fabrics of his monotonous voice. She felt her blood boil.

"What is your problem? How can you talk to Duo like that when he's hurt you SOB?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Hotaru. She was usually a soft-spoken girl and quiet to the bone. She just said that? And SOB too?

Hotaru watched as the stranger turned his attention towards her. She felt his intense gaze on her, as he looked her up and down. She watched as his eyes turned a deep chilly blue.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hotaru Tomoe."

"And what do you care about Maxwell?"

"I should. I am his sister."

She watched as the smallest amount of surprise registered in his cold eyes. The simple spark seemed to light up his eyes to a beautiful flame but that soon died.

"Are you now? How do I know it's true?"

"She's my sister Heero. I'm pretty sure of it, cuz she just called you a SOB."

Hotaru watched as with one quick movement he turned to Duo. She could see Duo gulp, despite his efforts to hide it.

"How do you know Duo? You are... slightly visually challenged."

Hotaru felt her temper flare up even more. Without a warning, she punched him as hard as she can on his right cheek. His head snapped to the left slightly as his wild hair swayed in the air. She saw the look of shock, surprise, and anger all mixed into one in his eyes. She looked confident and satisfied while on the inside she was wondering why she did it.

'Great, now I'm in for it.'

She gulped slightly as the stranger straightened himself. He put a large hand to his right cheek and winced at the red spot that was turning into a light bruise. He watched as she stood her ground, her eyes shining with determination. He resisted the urge to smirk when he saw that her eyes were absent of fear.

"You're fearless, hn."

Hotaru shrank away from him slightly. She didn't like the maddening look in his eyes.

"You are Duo's sister. Not too many people have the guts... or the stupidity to do something like that."

Hotaru felt her jaw drop. She thought he was going to kill her. He turned around and walked to Duo's bed. He sat down on the bed and Hotaru's eyes widened as he pulled Duo into a strong hug.

"There's my best friend!"

The stranger snorted as Duo sweatdropped.

"She punched you didn't she?"

The stranger had a weird look on his face as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You're blushing aren't you?"

"Duo!"

Hotaru smiled slightly as Duo's musical laughter rang out throughout the room. So this guy wasn't so bad.

"Oh, Hotaru, meet my best friend, Heero Yuy."

Hotaru nodded. She walked toward and held out her hand. She watched as mystery guy... now known as Heero Yuy looked at her out stretched hand. His brows furrowed as he inspected her thin hand with interest. He looked at her as he stared into her eyes. Hotaru felt herself drowning in the Prussian blue orbs again.

The guy, Heero, stood up from the bed and walked pass her, ignoring her hand. Hotaru's eyes widened. He had just dissed her, he didn't take her sign of friendship and peace. She whipped around quickly and watched as Heero poured himself some water. He leaned against the table and drank slowly as his eyes were closed.

Hotaru couldn't help but let a small growl come out. She couldn't believe her eyes as his mouth quirked upward, forming a small smirk.

"How are you such a jerk?!"

His eyes opened as he studied her with unenthusiastic interest. Cocking a brow, Heero put down the glass of water. Hotaru felt her energy flaring up despite the fact that she's been taught to never hurt a human. But he _wasn't_ human! He could have shown the slightest sign of kindness of friendliness.

"How come you're such a baka?"

"BAKA?!?!"

HOW DARE THE JERK CALL HER AN IDIOT?! Hotaru's fists went white as she clenched them together. She ignored the pain as her nails broke the skin in her palm and a small trickle of blood run down her hand. Heero simply stared at the red liquid.

"YOU ARE A TOTAL F***ING @$$HOLE YOU DUMB ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her eyes went black as he smirked again. He walked by her once more on his way to the door. HE paused as he passed him, a few inches away.

"Don't be so disrespectful."

With that he walked to the door and slammed it shut. Hotaru glared at the door. Her eyes turned an eerie violet as suddenly, the wooden door exploded in a million tiny pieces. Some wood cut her cheeks as blood, almost black colored, ran down her face.

"HE will not get away for insulting me."

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DIDN'T YOU LIKE IT?!?!

I know, Heero and Hotaru hate each other. It'll get better as time passes. Like I love to say, "The strongest love blossoms from the strongest hate and the most power love is the forbidden kind."

Bye! I gotta go chase my frienemy Maxwell! See ya next time.


	5. Watching OVer Two Innocents

~*~*~ Everything for You ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! This is the next chapter, as if you need help noticing that. Well, thanks for all those who reviewed! You guys have no idea how much it really means to me. I mean, I never got any reviews in the past, but then again I didn't know what I was doing back then... not that I know what I'm doing now. Well, I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo shuddered as he heard the explosion.

"Hotaru Tomoe, control your temper."

Hotaru stood there motionless. Her eyes were a flaming violet as her voice was cold and chilly.

"He really pissed me off."

Duo sighed. Why did his sister have to be so damn like his best friend. Haruka snorted.

"That guy is so arrogant."

Makato nodded vigorously.

"I know, so rude."

Trowa sighed. Quatre simply shook his head. He looked hesitantly at Duo. As if picking up Quatre's hesitation, Duo cleared his throat.

"Please, Hotaru, don't mind Heero. He's really great if you get to know him. It's just... he's had a hard life."

Minako snorted as did Hotaru.

"We've all had hard lives... although some more so than others. That doesn't allow him to be so rude and cold."

Duo sighed. He mentioned for Minako to sit next to him. Minako did, and held his hand so he knew she was there. Duo smirked and grinned at her. He slowly picked up her hand and kissed the back.

"Silky smooth skin... you seem cute. Ladies, and you babe, please understand. Heero and the rest of us... we're not normal guys. We've been through a lot, especially Heero. Please guys... try to understand."

Hotaru sighed as she relaxed. She saw the image that Minako made with Duo, cute. She smiled and hugged Duo. 

"Alright brother."

Duo grinned. Minako blushed and kissed Duo on the forehead. Duo blushed and grinned like a fool. 

"Damn Minako, you sure give a guy one heck of an understanding sign!"

Everyone laughed at Minako and Duo. Minako blushed while Duo somehow snaked an arm around her waist. HE smiled down at the girl and leaned into the pillows. Hr felt unusually tired. But he had found his sister, which's all that mattered.

Heero Yuy flew outside the hospital and into the garden. He was panting, hard as sweat lined his brows. HE stopped by a tree as he leaned against it for support. He found that he no longer had the ability to stand up, suddenly he was being pulled down.

"Damn it, that girl... Hotaru."

He shook his head, damn her, no one dared stand against him before. No one except... he shook his head. NO, he couldn't think of her, not after the 4 years of pain, heartbreak and despair. He was no longer the man he once was, because of her.

"Why, she is so fierce. Why am I like this?"

Heero closed his eyes, her beautiful and silky smooth ebony hair. Her radiate and soulful violet eyes. Those eyes, deep and unnerving. They were not unlike his own, cold and impassive but better than him. When she was angry, Heero could feel his spine shiver as her beautiful face was set in an angry scowl. She was kind of short, but an okay height. She was petite, but he could tell from her eyes that she held a lot of power. How can someone so simple capture him so?

His cell phone suddenly rang and he quickly picked up. 

"Vivian? Hey, I see. I'll e right home, bye."

Heero straightened himself; he had to pull himself together. For his girl...

~~~~~~

Hotaru looked out the window. It was already 3 in the afternoon and Duo was sound asleep, with the snoring. She waned to look after him, but it was time to go. She turned to Trowa, who was talking to Makato, Ami was talking to Quatre and the rest of the girl amongst themselves.

"Trowa, Quatre, there's some business I have to take care of. I have to go now, if Duo wakes up soon, tell him I'll be back at 6 please."

Quatre nodded. Hotaru bid the guys goodbye and walked out with the girls. Haruka look puzzled at Hotaru.

"What business is that Hotaru?"

"Things Haruka, things."

With that Hotaru walked out with the girls looking puzzled at her.

^^^^^^

Hotaru growled under her breath. She'd spent the past 3 hours trying to find anything on Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Quatre Winner, and even Duo Maxwell. But nothing, not a thing in all the databases on Earth or on the colonies. The others were confusing, but even more so was Duo. Who were these guys?

Sighing Hotaru leaned back in her chair. Three long hours... wait... three?! IT was time t go back to the hospital. Hotaru sat up and grabbed her coat. Running through the house, she told everyone she was leaving and then jumped into her black Eclipse, she quickly drove to the hospital.

Driving to the hospital, Hotaru sighed as a small traffic jam blocked her way. She slouched against the steering wheel and pouted.

"Come on, move."

As usual someone began to honk. The veins on Hotaru's head began to pop as the idiot behind her kept honking as if there was no tomorrow.

"By Saturn this BETTER start moving."

As if by magic, all the cars at once began to move. Hotaru smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Thanks Plu-mama."

Hotaru stepped down on the accelerator and speeded towards the hospital.

~~~

Hotaru panted as she ran up the stairs. She was about, oh., half an hour late. Hotaru stopped outside her brother' door, they installed another door. But it was open a crack. Looking inside, she saw someone's back turned to her, talking to Duo.

"So, how are you feeling Duo?"

Hotaru stiffened. She recognized that voice. She'd been thinking about it all afternoon. However his words seem to roll gently like waves off his tongue. The low and husky voice laced with the chill of the winter. His low and dangerous voice echoed off the walls of the room and surrounded her senses.

'Damn you Yuy.'

"I'm okay, I guess. Really happy that I found my sister and met the girls."

"Especially Minako eh?"

Hotaru noticed how his voice suddenly changed dramatically. It was still low and husky, but filled with a kind of joy and freedom. It was no longer the cold and chill but more lively.

Hotaru hid a giggle as Duo blushed a deep crimson and laughed nervously.

"I say her, not bad looking Duo, nice choice."

Hotaru could hear the complete amusement in his deep voice. This was a new side to Heero Yuy, not completely arrogant.

Hotaru knocked on the door. Heero quickly snapped around, glaring at Hotaru, who was leaning casually against the door. She gave him a smirk as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Duo."

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru went to the other side of Duo's bed and gave her big brother a quick hug. Duo smiled and pulled her on the bed. Heero sat there, staring at the two.

"Hotaru you have to fill me in on your life."

Hotaru's eyes clouded over with a darkness until she smiled. Heero caught that brief flash, and knew that it was not all peace in paradise.

"There's nothing to tell."

Heero and Duo stiffened. The innocent girl suddenly took on such a cold and edgy voice. Duo frowned.

"You're my sister. Now spill."

"Really, I'm boring."

"I don't think so."

The two siblings turned their heads at the young man sitting by the side of the bed. Heero shrugged and leaned back into the chair. Duo smiled.

"Why is that Heero?"

"Well, no one is boring. I have the feeling that you are _far_ from boring Miss Tomoe."

Hotaru saw the gleam in his eyes. He could read her. For a second, Hotaru froze. Could he really read her that well? Hotaru's eyes darkened. Damn him. He was annoying.

"Heero, you seem to be interested in my sister..."

Heero immediately stood up. His eyes blazing with an inner anger that seemed to consume him.

"Duo... how are you imply such a thing? Why would I be interested in a little girl like your sister? Damn it Maxwell."

With that Heero Yuy turned around and walked out. Slamming the door behind him, Hotaru glared at the door. 

"WHY DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?! HOW DARE HE TREAT YOU LIKE THAT?!?! HOW DARE HE CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL?!?! IF HE WASN'T YOUR FRIEND I WOULD KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru was starting to glow that eerie purple once again. This guy made her so mad that her power was threatening to burst out each time he pulled something on her. Duo put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hotaru, please calm down. It's my fault... I knew he would get defensive about that. I just wanted him to relax; he hasn't for a long time. Please don't misunderstand Hotaru. He's my friend, and I care for him a lot. He's been through a lot of painful things, please understand."

Hotaru calmed down. She could hear the pain and desperation in her brother's voice. She hated when he was sad so... she had to calm down. Duo felt the strong power disappear as his sister noticeably calmed.

'Damn it, it's a lot harder to read people when you're blind.'

"So Duo, how are you dealing with this?"

"With what?"

"What's happened to you."

"I'm great."

"I thought Duo Maxwell never told a lie."

Duo fell silent. He casually stroked his sister's hair as the smile faded from his lips.

"You know me so well."

"I'm supposed to, I'm your sister after all."

Duo sighed and leaned into the pillows. Hotaru started playing with his braid.

"It's a huge adjustment Hotaru. But I'll get used to it, I am Duo Maxwell after all."

"Alright Duo, whatever you say."

"Good, now, tell me about your life."

Hotaru sighed. She told him about Haruka and the others. She told him everything, but left out the parts about the Sailor Scouts. HE didn't know about them, only that his sister was unlike any mortal out there.

^^^^

Around nine Hotaru finished. Duo had already eaten dinner, with some help from Hotaru. Hotaru stood up and yawned.

"Hotaru, go home."

"No *yawn* Duo. I want to stay tonight. Go to sleep, I'll be very comfortable ion this couch."

"Hotaru..."

"I'll be fine. Now, sleep."

Hotaru smiled as her brother fell asleep. She walked over to the couch and grabbed a pillow. Lying down on the soft couch, she soon fell asleep.

A dark figure walked through the door. He saw his best friend sleeping happily in his bed. He then turned his attention to the girl on the couch. The night was chilly, so the petite and sickly girl was shivering greatly. Heero's eyes softened slightly. He grabbed a few of the covers on Duo's bed and walked over to the younger girl. 

Heero paused before the girl and then gently covered her with the thick blankets. He delicately tucked the cover under her cheek, as he would a child. The silver moonlight streamed in through the windows, casting the dark girl with silver rays, making her seem angelic. Heero smiled slightly as his pushed away the bangs on her forehead. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead. Hotaru smiled in her sleep in contentment.

"I will protect you little one, because even the strongest warriors need to be protected from their demons."

With that Heero sat down on the couch across from Hotaru. The Perfect Soldier sat as he watched over the two innocents in the room that night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey! Heero seems kind of sweet but cold huh? Well, this is more in character than most my fics. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Foolishness of One and His Payment

~*~*~ Everything for You ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Yeah yeah, I haven't updated in a while. But I'm doing the best I can considering how many fics I'm doing! Well, I don't own anything except for the plot... I think, but it's kind of trite. Wow! Vocab word! Don't know if I'm doing it right though...

Oh and the ages.

Hotaru: 19

Inners: 20

Haruka & Michiru: 22

G-Boys except Trowa: 21

Trowa: 22

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru yawned as the light hit her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes and saw the morning light streaming through the cracks in the slightly drawn blinds. Hotaru sat up and stretched. Something soft fell from her body. Hotaru looked down and fingered the soft material of the blanket. That was strange, she didn't cover herself with a blanket. And it couldn't have been Duo...

Standing up Hotaru looked around the room. It was empty and the door was half shut. Perhaps one of the nurses... Hotaru walked over to her sleeping brother. He was snoring slightly. Kissing his forehead, she smiled as he turned over and continued to snore with a smile on his face.

"Some things never change..."

"And nothing can wake up Duo except food."

Hotaru snapped around to look at the source of the voice. She saw Heero Yuy leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on his face. In his hands were two trays of food. He mentioned for Hotaru to sit at the round wooden table by the corner. Hotaru obeyed and sat down. As she opened the blinds to allow sunlight to stream into the room, Heero placed the trays down, one in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Taking a seat across from her, Heero looked at the rising sun. Hotaru paused to look at him. His wild bangs hung over his face and with golden sunrise made his hair seem to glow with a beautiful yellow light. His Prussian eyes were half shut with the wariness of sleep. The blue orbs seem to relax in the presence of such a beautiful sunrise.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Heero turned to her and cocked a brow. Hotaru cocked her head in the direction of the sunrise. Heero smiled slightly and turned back to the symphony of a new day as the morning bird began to sing.

"Sure is. Nothing more beautiful than the simple picture painted by Mother Nature."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. She stabbed at her pancake with little interest. She turned her head slightly to see the orange ball of fire completely risen from the horizon. Cutting off a small bite, she twisted the pancake on her fork.

Seeing Hotaru not eating from the corner of his eyes, Heero turned to face the frail looking girl. He watched as her dim violet eyes observed the food on her fork. Then slowly and hesitantly, she took a small bite.

Heero's eyes escaped its usual coldness and a bit of concern shone through. That soon faded as he took a bit of his bacon. It wasn't that bad honestly, considering it was hospital food. Hotaru however pushed the plate to the back of her tray and took a small drink from her milk.

Heero put down his fork and rested his chin on his right hand. His elbows against the table. He cocked his head to one side. 

"I know its hospital food... but its not that bad."

Hotaru looked up and realized that she wasn't alone. She looked away from Heero's puzzled and slightly concerned glaze. She didn't need someone else worried and babying her, especially not a man like Heero Yuy.

"It's okay really. I never eat much. I've been sickly since I was a little child, so... I'm not big on eating."

Heero nodded solemnly. He couldn't help but worry about her. Now that she's said it out loud, he did REALLY begin to notice her sickly appearance. She was really pale, especially in the golden light of the sunrise. Her dark hair made her frail and petite appearance stand out. Last night seeing how weak she seemed under the silver moonlight and how pale she looked, Heero was really scared that she would get sick over the cold night.

"No wonder you seemed slightly pale..."

Hotaru looked up shocked. She didn't expect Heero to notice.

"Slightly seem to be underestimating it."

Heero couldn't help but allow a quiet chuckle to escape. Very few women would be joking at their own expense. Refreshing.

"I'm surprised that Duo's Maxwell's sister doesn't like to eat."

Hotaru giggled silently as well.

"Duo's the strange one, he eats way too much. Even as a child."

Heero chuckled. He could believe that one. On several occasions Duo practically ate the guys out of house and home. He watched as Hotaru turned away from him and looked out the window once more. Her eyes clouded over. Heero could tell that she was thinking about the past.

"You're really something..."

Hotaru snapped around and glared at Heero Yuy. His voice suddenly went cold and she didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?"

Heero winced inwardly. Her voice was almost as cold and lifeless as his was. He regarded her with impassive eyes, but he was shocked that she could turn so quickly. A bit of concern clawed at his ice-cold heart.

"You're not like any other girl I've met."

"And is that a good thing?"

Hotaru didn't mean for her voice to hold any curiosity but it came out that way. She watched as Heero smirked.

"No."

Hotaru's anger erupted once more. Damn this man. How can he make her feel so good and then so bad in one second? Damn him!

Hotaru couldn't control herself any longer. She stood up and stormed out of the room. If she hadn't, Heero Yuy would be dead. And no matter how much she hated him, she couldn't let that happen.

~~~

Heero sat at the chair, his face in his hands. He had to do it... why... he didn't know. But he had been such a butthead, he just had to say that to her.

"Heero why are you treating my sister like that?"

Heero sighed. Duo had woke up and heard what he said to Hotaru and he could hear the pain and anger in Duo's voice. Heero shook his head furiously.

"I don't know Duo, I just god damn don't know!"

With that Heero stood up and the chair slammed against the floor. Heero squeezed his eyes shut, his fist clenched together.

"Heero Hotaru isn't... her..."

Heero shook his head. His eyes held a wild and maddening look.

"She's so much like her in spirit. Hotaru looks like the completely opposite... but the two of them are so alike in many more ways."

"Heero HOTARU ISN'T HER! DON"T TREAT HER LIKE THE ENEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DAMN IT DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING?!?!"

Heero became furious and in his uncontrollable rage he flipped over the table. Food scattered everywhere as the table and trays broke the window. Glass flew everywhere and some made tiny cuts on Heero's face. The blood ran down his face, making Heero appear as if he was crying the tears of blood.

"Duo I'm TRYING! I'M TRYING TO FORGET HER! I'm trying to forget the PAIN! But I can't!!!! Your sister reminds me of her! She reminds me of the misery and the end of everything I HAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero stormed out the door and slammed the door. The door broke from its hinges and fell with a huge noise to the white floor. Duo ran a hand through his hair. His heart was in turmoil. Damn it, how can two people that are so similar be so destructive. Yes, both his sister and Heero were at the point of self-destruction. But friends bound them both to this world.... and family.

^^^

Heero jumped onto his motorcycle and sped away at high speeds. To get away... from the pain... the memories... the feelings... the sense of utter self-destruction.

Heero dodged the on coming cars and sped through the narrow cracks between cars. He finally came to his second home... the racetrack.

When Heero entered the stadium, he discovered that there was already someone there. A yellow motorcycle, extremely fast. The rider seemed to have seen Heero and slowed down. Heero watched with shock as the rider pulled off his helmet. It was Haruka! A friend of Hotaru's.

"What are you doing here Yuy?"

"I could ask you the same."

Haruka stared into the man's dark blue eyes and she felt a shiver go down her spine. His eyes were so cold, so emotionless. They were kind of like Hotaru's.

"I can race if I want. Racing isn't a competition reserved only for men."

Haruka watched as the silent youth only nodded. She looked down at his bike. Impressive, it was hooked up with all the right equipment for a high-speed race. It was a beautiful bike. The color was a deep midnight blue. In the front, reaching to a little more than half way of the body of the bike were dark gray flames.

"Nice bike kid."

"I'm no kid."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21."

"Still young."

"Hn..."

Haruka watched as Heero looked at the track. His eyes shone with a lust. 

"Wanna race? One lap..."

Haruka was shocked that the boy asked her. She was older, and he had seen how fast she was... even though she was holding back. Haruka smirked and got onto her bike, she never turned down a challenge. Especially not one of someone that angered his adoptive daughter.

"Sure you can keep up?'

"Hn..."

Haruka shrugged and followed Heero to the starting line.

"You two ready?"

Heero snapped his head around, shocked at the voice. Someone else was there, he hadn't noticed her. Michiru sat calmly on the benches, a soft smile gracing her lips. It had been a while since some had enough guts to challenge Haruka. This boy was either really stupid, really brave, or really fast. Looking at his roguish appearance, probably the last two.

He reminded her of Hotaru. They were both the careless and wild types. Hotaru may seem innocent and shy, but Michiru knew that her power was like Heero. Heero's spirit was untamable while Hotaru's _power_ was untamable. They were both the dark brooding types. Wisdom beyond their years, but it came at a great price. They both had seen and experienced things that no human ever should. They were both at their last string... even though they try to hide it. They want to end everything... the pain... the hate... the misery... their lives...

"On your marks..."

The two racers revved up their engines.

"Get set..."

Heero and Haruka looked at one another from the corner of their eyes. Haruka was shocked to see the boy wasn't wearing a helmet.

"GO!!!!!"

The two sped like lightning ahead. They became mere blurs as each tried to outdo the other. Haruka realized how fast the boy was. Soon Heero began inching ahead. Haruka tried to catch up, but realized that she couldn't go faster safely.

Heero smirked as he realized that Haruka couldn't keep up with him too long. She was still fast though. Faster than any other he had raced, including the other guys. Something caught his eye as he realized that Haruka had inched up, catching up to him slightly. Heero looked down to the accelerator. He was going faster than he had ever gone. He should have crashed by now. It didn't matter, nothing did. The wind blew through his hair, the track whizzing by. He was free, for that one minute. He was the wind, free of the hardships of his life. His spirit soared. He was so close to the finish line.

As he passed the finish line, a bump in the road sent the bike out of control. Heero merely frowned as the bike stopped and threw him towards. He sailed into the air and landed in the grass. Tumbling and rolling out of control, he could feel his body erupting into pain.

Haruka quickly stopped her bike as she saw the guy fly off his. She ran over to him, as did Michiru and the other girls hiding in the shadows. Even worse, he wasn't wearing a helmet. 

Michiru's heart tightened as she sawed Heero tumble and roll on the floor several times. Finally he came to a halt. 

Rei was shocked as she saw the guy lay still for a minute. She couldn't believe his speed. He was like a rocket, like the wind, fast as lightning.

Minako couldn't believe it. Heero had crashed, and it seemed he was really hurt. Oh, how was she supposed to explain this to Duo?

Makoto ran with the others towards Heero. She suddenly gasped. Heero was trying to get up, his arms on the ground, slowly lifting his body up.

Ami couldn't believe it. Who was this guy? He had not only survived the crash, but he was getting up! There was no medical explanation for this one...

~~~

__

Serena's P.O.V

How is this possible? Heero's sitting up right now, holding his sides. No way, no one can do it! The only person who can survive that without going unconscious would be us Scouts, but Heero's human. He's normal, or is he? He's a lot like Hotaru. They can never seem to die, or be defeated. Damn it, do you have a death wish too Heero?

__

Normal P.O.V.

Heero sat up. Damn his body hurt so much. He watched as 8 women ran up to him. All at once they asked him how he was and if he was okay. Heero was shocked; no one really cared before. And them, they seemed really concerned.

"I'm fine."

It came out as barely a whisper but all the girls sighed with relief. However they didn't seem to have believed him. Haruka and Makoto helped him up. Usagi stepped toward and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"We should get you to the hospital."

"No really... I'm fine."

Rei sent him a glare.

"No one can go through that without being in pain."

Ami nodded and quickly checked on his ribs.

"You have six cracked ribs, one broken and several bruises. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Honestly I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital."

Minako's brow furrowed with worry. He was like a child, lost and in need to a mother. And right now, seven women were his mothers, except Haruka.

"We're taking you home."

Everyone looked in shock at Haruka. Heero shook his head gently but stopped once he realized how much it hurt.

"No thank you. I can get home myself."

"No way, we're taking you home."

Heero turned to Michiru who was glaring at him. They helped Heero into Makoto's car. Haruka took care of his bike, which was just fine with a few scratches on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go! The next chapter! Oh, poor Heero's hurt. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Hiru no Tsuki For lack of a better title

~*~*~ Everything For You ~*~*~

By: Rogue angel Barton

Hey! Sorry but I've been a busy bee lately! Well here the next chapter. And guys, I'm asking for 10 reviews before I go on. It seems as if interest in my fics have been dropping lately or something. Well I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. And as Hotaru Yuy so colorfully explained by calling me an onna and stuff, Hotaru doesn't drink milk. Okay I blanked for a minute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru smiled as Duo gulped down the food. It was about 12 in the afternoon, and Duo was inhaling his lunch. She came back at 9, to find Heero Yuy gone. It was good because she might have actually killed him this time.

"Came down Duo, the food isn't going anywhere!"

Duo smiled sheepishly.

"Well I missed breakfast so I'm making up for it!"

"It's your fault you didn't wake up!"

"You didn't wake me up!"

"I couldn't have woken you if I destroyed this hospital!"

Hotaru laughed while Duo pouted. Suddenly the phone on the nearby desk rang. Hotaru picked up the phone, to hear Quatre's frantic voice.

"Hello?"

"Hotaru! Please give the phone to Duo quick! It's Quatre!"

Hotaru was puzzled, but followed Quatre's instructions. She handed the phone to Duo.

"Who is it?"

"It's Quatre. He says it's an emergency."

Duo nodded, his face grim.

"Hello, Quatre?"

After a few seconds of silence, Duo suddenly became frantic.

"HE WHAT?!?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Duo calm down. What's wrong?"

Duo faced the direction of Hotaru's voice. Hotaru saw his bottom lips quivering.

"Heero was in an accident, he was racing with Miss Haruka."

Hotaru, for some reason, felt her heart stop. Her eyes became wide with concern exploding out of them. She shouldn't be worried about that arrogant fool! He was with Haruka? An image of Haruka flying on the track came into Hotaru's mind. Haruka was high-speed racing, so that mean he was going pretty fast.

"Right Quatre. At least he's okay... I guess. Are you sure? Okay, I'll try to calm down. Later then. Bye."

The phone was lying on the bed, while Duo buried his face into his hands. Hotaru snapped out of it, and sat down on the bed. Engulfing Duo into a hug, her heart pained as she felt Duo's body shudder.

"He'll be fine. He's strong Duo."

Hotaru continued to whisper soothing things to Duo. From the way he was reacting, Heero was pretty banged up. She still felt something tugging at her heart at the thought of Heero being hurt. Hotaru squeezed her eyes shut as she rocked Duo back and forth. She couldn't care about Heero Yuy. IT wasn't the way things worked.

Quatre ran a hand through his short blond hair. He was worried sick about Heero. Ami and Trowa were currently taking care of Heero's wounds. Quatre continued to pace the huge hallway of the girls' house. Heero was able to tell Makoto his cell number before he went unconscious. After the Ami called him, he found out about Heero's accident.

Knowing Heero would refuse going to the hospital, he discovered that the girls' house was closer than their house. So he asked them to take Heero to their house. 

That's where he was, in front of a spare room in the girls' mansion, pacing around like a crazed lunatic. Wufei, Haruka, and Michiru, knowing some medical practice, was in there helping Trowa and Ami. He, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Usagi were outside, waiting anxiously. He had called Duo a few minutes ago, trying to calmly tell the other pilot.

Quatre stopping pacing, and turned his worried blue eyes to the other girls sitting nearby. In a sudden fit of anger, he swung around and punched the wall with all his might. IN the five years since the Mariameia de coup, he had grown. Now standing at a good 6'3", he towered over even Wufei and Duo. He had filled out more, muscle everywhere you looked. But he still looked trim.

The girls were startled as a bang filled the silence. They turned to Quatre, who was glaring at the wall. His fist was red as he slowly removed it from the dent in the white, formerly spotless wall.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. A tired Ami and Trowa stepped out. Ami saw Quatre; his fist red and the wall dented, and ran over to him. Picking up his hand, she looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

Ami blushed, as did Quatre. HE took hold of her shoulders.

"How's Heero?"

Ami looked at Trowa. Trowa nodded.

"He's really banged up. A broken rib as well as three cracked ribs. His whole stomach and lower chest looks completely black with bruises. He dislocated his right shoulder, and has a concussion. HE has other bruises and gashes along his legs and chest and arms. It'll take at least a month to heal."

The guys all sighed as the girls gasped. Trowa walked to Quatre and placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Wufei walked over to the two and place a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Three..."

Quatre bowed his head. The five of them... what was going on? The girls just watched as the three of the guys stood there, getting silent comfort from one another.

^^^

Hotaru growled. She couldn't believe this! 

"DUO MAXWELL YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOSPITAL UNTIL THE DOCTORS SAY THAT YOU CAN!!!"

"Hotaru! I have to make sure Heero's okay!"

"DUO MAXWELL HE'S FINE! YOU HOWEVER ARE NOT LEAVING!!!"

"Hotaru please! I have to make sure how Heero is!"

Hotaru growled. The doctor suddenly walked in, a smile on his face.

"Mr. Maxwell I am happy to say that you can eave anytime you want. Mr. Winner made it clear that you would rather recuperate at home, and I know he is having a private doctor visit you."

Duo smirked at Hotaru before Hotaru glared at him.

"No, he is not leaving."

"YES I AM!"

Before Hotaru could stop her brother, Duo started to get out of bed. 

"Maxwell, if you want to leave in a hospital gown, get back into the bed."

"It's okay. Girls don't get to see the feminine side of me, especially my cute butt, enough!"

Hotaru groaned. She couldn't believe her brother. Hotaru sighed.

"Come on Hotaru! PLEASE!"

"How will you get home by yourself?"

"Hitch hick."

Dread filled Hotaru's heart. No, she'd have to go along with him. With a sigh of defeat, she walked to Duo.

"Let's put some clothes on you. And then we'll go."

Duo grinned.

"Thank you."

"Let's go before I change my mind."

Duo smiled as Hotaru growled. Dressing him in a pair of black baggy jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt, Hotaru helped him into a wheelchair.

  
"Where are they? You're house?"

"I don't know."

Hotaru sweatdropped.

"Great, we'll be wondering around the town."

"Wait, you have a cell right?"

"Yeah."

"Call this number, 645-913-9641."

Hotaru nodded and dialed the number. A sorrowful and tired voice came on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Quatre."

"Quatre it's Hotaru."

"Hello Miss Hotaru."

"We're is Heero at?"

"Your house... why?"

Hotaru felt her cheeks burn. Heero Yuy was at her house?! Why did they bring him there?!

"Duo wants to go see him."

"WHAT?! IS HE INSANE?! NO WAY!!!!!!!"

"He's made up his mind, and you know him."

With a sighed Quatre was silent. Hotaru looked over at Duo, who looked anxious.

"We'll be right there."

"Alright Hotaru. Be careful. And tell Duo I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Hotaru nodded. She shut off the phone and started to drive.

"Where is he?"

"My house..."

Hotaru felt her cheeks burn again. Duo laughed.

"Strange twist of fate eh?"

"Shut up Duo."

Hotaru parked the car in the garage. She helped Duo out and into the house. She headed to the third floor, knowing the guestrooms were up there. Once she reached the third floor, she saw everyone waiting there. The guys gawked at them.

"DUO MAXWELL?!?!?"

Duo smiled sheepishly while the guys ran up to him. Quatre scowled him with everyone else. Minako pushed through.

"Duo Maxwell what are you doing out of the hospital?!"

Duo smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was worried about Heero."

Minako held his hand and led him towards the room. Hotaru followed. Her heart quickened as her mind went blank. How hurt was he? She found herself only slightly less worried about Heero than she was about Duo.

Minako opened the door and led him into the dark blue room. Hotaru followed close behind. Yes, they picked the right room for him. The carpet was dark blue; the wall was dark blue mixed in with cream and lighter shades of blue. There were two huge, 6 feet wide and 5 feet tall windows around the room.

There he lay, so pale against the dark blue velvet covers and sheets. A thick bandage was wrapped around his head, with cuts and a black eye.

Duo gently sat on the bed. His hand searched for Heero's under the cover. Minako took Heero's hand from under the cover and gave it to Duo. Hotaru's eyes widened. His left arm was completely bandaged. A brace and sling was on his right arm.

"Heero old buddy, what did you do to yourself?"

Silence was Duo's response. Minako hugged him from behind.

"I know you can hear me. You fool! And you called me the baka of the group. How could you take such risks?"

Hotaru felt her heart tighten. Fool, just a fool. Heero Yuy, he looked so fragile, so helpless. Duo completely broke down. His shoulders racked with sobs. Hotaru walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. He suddenly collapsed.

"DUO!"

Everyone came in once they heard Minako's shout. Minako was frantic. Hotaru merely looked out the window.

"He's fine. I set him to sleep. Get him to a room."

Everyone looked at Hotaru, the boys clearly confused. The girls were taken a back by her monotonous and emotionless voice. Trowa picked up Duo and walked out the room. Makoto ushered everyone out the room. Makoto walked over to Hotaru and squeezed her shoulder. Hotaru looked at Makoto, who smiled at her with encouragement.

"It'll be okay."

Hotaru nodded as she watched Makoto walk out the room. She turned her attention to the figure lying in the bed. She slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down in the chair. Why does she feel worried about Heero Yuy? He hated her, and she hated him. But... why did she have a feeling inside when she saw him like this? Why did her heart skip a beat when she heard he was hurt? Why did it pain her to him lying in bed helpless?

Hotaru shut her eyes, rested her elbows on the bed and her head in her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut. Why was she like this?

Hotaru felt a hand gently rest on her head and soothing her hair. Hotaru slowly looked up, and into a pair of tired and pained Prussian eyes.

"Heero..."

Heero simply nodded. His face tensed as another wave of pain rippled through his body. Hotaru panicked. She stood up as his hand fell to his side.

"Heero what's wrong?"

Heero's jaw clenched as the pain hit him again and again. Hotaru felt herself panic. She made a move to leave to get Ami, but a hand grabbed her thin wrist. Hotaru snapped around to see Heero's hand on her thin wrist.

"Don't..."

"But Heero..."

"Just stay..."

Hotaru hesitantly sat down on the bed, on Heero's left so she doesn't disturb his right dislocated shoulder. She watched as his expression was pained.

"Please let me go get Ami..."

"No... just stay with me..."

Hotaru nodded, her heart still filled with indecision. 

"Let me get you some pain killers?"

"Thanks."

Hotaru stood up and ran to the bathroom. Grabbing the aspirin and a glass of water, she hurried back to Heero's side. She took out two pills and gently; with her right hand supported Heero's neck. Giving him the pills, she lifted the glass to his lips and helped him as he drank.

Hotaru gently helped Heero to the pillow. Heero shifted under the covers as Hotaru sat by him still. He gently smiled at her.

"Thank you. I guess I should apologize for this morning, I was... out of hand."

"I accept you apology Mr. Yuy. Now, care to share what happened?"

Hotaru's voice softened at the last part. She watched as Heero shifted again under the dark blue velvet covers. HE looked uncomfortably at Hotaru.

"I was racing with Haruka and went... faster than... what was safe."

Hotaru nodded. Did he have a death wish? Even thought Haruka loved to race, she never went against what was safe. She was kind of puzzled but ignored it.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't..."

Hotaru nodded. The pain was keeping him awake. Hotaru's eyes widened as an idea came to her.

"How bout I sing?"

"Are you sure the windows can survive that?"

"Heero Yuy!"

Heero chuckled as Hotaru's face turned red. HE was doing it again. Hotaru's eyes went blank as she felt her power rising within her.

Suddenly Hotaru felt soft fingertips on her cheek. For some reason, the power left her, leaving her with a sense of complete serene and calm inwardly. Her eyes returned to the calm and polite violet that they usually were.

She realized that Heero's fingertips were the cause of this sudden change. She looked into his Prussian eyes. This guy was a complete mystery. One side of him ticked her off to no end and brought out the destructive and powerful side of her, while the other, with a gentle touch could sooth her and control her.

"Why do you do this?"

"It's my nature..."

Heero's eyes were pleading with her to understand. Hotaru simply nodded. Maybe she could stand him for a while longer.

"I believe you were going to sing?"

Hotaru nodded. She thought about a song... which one? Argh... come on Hotaru... think. Um... nothing romantic... but it can't be too childish. And it had to be soft and soothing. The song her mother used to sing to her came into her mind. Hotaru smiled as she ran her hand through Heero's thick and wild hair.
    
    "Oto no nai mahiru
    kaze ha tada akarui
    sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta."
    Heero felt his eyelids droop. Her voice was sweet, soft, tender, and full of emotion. She was singing in Japanese too, which surprised him. But he understood every word. She was gently soothing his pain, something that no one could do.
    "Nani ge nai kono omoi
    nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no"
    Heero felt a small smile grace his lips. The song was very beautiful, and Hotaru's soulful voice made it even better. _'What if this feeling isn't real? Is it true, that people are only words?' _Appropriate. Heero's left hand found Hotaru's smaller ones, and engulfed it in his own.
    "Shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o
    hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto."
    She was pouring her soul and life into this song. She must believe in it deeply. _'The white sand of the moon speaks to a woman, It rains a gentle light and sings softly...' _Heero smiled wider, she was amazing. Meanwhile, he felt his boy relaxing, and the pain slowly disappearing... all because of her voice.
    "Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o
    soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne."
    Heero felt his eyelids slowly closing, with thoughts of this little girl in his mind. Her dark hair, fair and pale skin, beautiful and angelic voice, and her strength and power. Heero allowed his eyes to peak open slightly, just one more look at the gentle girl.
    "Atatakai kono omoi
    nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no."
    The question hung in the air even after she finished that line. _'_Is_ it true that people are just their names?'_ Perhaps, but Heero Yuy did know one thing, the name Firefly was a beautiful and true name for the innocent girl in front of him. And as for feelings... he did know that he respected her... because she acted on hers...
    "Shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai
    tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto."
    At least Heero drifted to sleep. Hotaru finished the last line of the song, and then looked down at him. His face was peaceful, and not tense or serious like when he was awake. Although no one would say it, Heero Yuy looked like a small and innocent child in his sleep.
    Hotaru looked down at Heero's hand, which was tightly wrapped around her own. A faint blush colored her pale cheeks as with the other hand, she gently stroked his left hand. Her violet eyes peered at him once again, blown away by his beauty.
    She looked away; he was a strange one. One minute he was hopping mad and rude, the next he was gentle like a newborn lamb. But as he said, it was his nature. Perhaps she could understand... given time.
    Hotaru bent down and kissed his bandaged forehead before standing up. Walking to the door, she turned around to look once more at the sleeping enigma. She smiled as the last line of the song was engraved on her mind... it seemed to fit.
    "Tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto..."
    Hotaru walked out the room and left behind the room that stirred her so. A future...
    _"A distant future sings softly..."
    _
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    *Rogue is tied to a pier, with her daughter Jade holding a torch*
    Rogue: Oh readers!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! JADE IS TRYING TO KILL ME BECUASE I TOOK SO LONG!
    Reader 1: WE were going to kill you anyways!
    *Rotten tomatoes and other assorted fruit hurled at Rogue along with pitchforks*
    Rogue: Come on guys! I was busy working on Eye of the Midnight Storm! I managed to get 3 chapters out in like... a week or so! Isn't that enough?!
    Reader 2: NO!!! BURN HER!!!!
    *Readers approaching with torches*
    Rogue: If I die who will write the fic?!
    Reader 3: Good point.
    *Readers stop and pulls out rotten fruits and vegetables again*
    Jade: We'll just use you for target practice!
    Rogue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET... THE FASTER THEY'LL COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!
    And I'm expecting 10; not too much for you folks is it? No 10 reviews, no next chapter. And the fun is only beginning!
    AND BEFORE I FORGET! I know that my grammer, spelling and mechanics are not the best in the world. That's why, I'm trying to find an editor.
    At least someone I can send the fic to, that would tell me what mistakes I made, where I need to improve, whether the chapter is good or not, you know, give me some ideas. A betareader basically.
    And well, I'm too lazy to really work and ask around, so I'm just going to put up the announcement in my fics. If you are interest, please give email me, at DevilzAngel72@aol.com. Or you can just say in the review, if you deem this story worth reviewing, that you're interested and leave an email address.
    Thanks! Love ya!
    


	8. For SaturnActingChick

~*~*~ Everything for You ~*~*~

By: Rogue angel Barton

Me no own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If me did owned Gundam and SM, me be very rich.

Dedicated to the brilliant and wonderful author SaturnActingChick, aka my new mommy, aka the grandmother of my three daughters. Of course we all know that she's brilliant so, I'm praising her.

^^^A brief trip through Rogue's life^^^

Jade: Rogue, where were you after the club last night?

Rogue: *groan* all I remember, is a bed, nakedness, and a Chinese guy.

Jade: Er... right mother. Where's Wu-man?

*Wufei walks in looking discombobulated with his hair and clothes messed up and lipstick all over his face*

Duo: Yo Wu-man, you don't look so hot.

Jade: No, you don't...

Duo: Yeah what happened last night at the nightclub? You disappeared after a few drinks...

Wufei: *Glaring at Jade and Duo while grumbling* I don't remember. All I remember is, a girl with long dark hair, skin tight clothes, and a room.

*Duo and Jade looks at Rogue's black tight leather pants and tight spaghetti strap tank*

Jade: *Looking at Duo while smiling evilly* Oh WUFEI! ROGUE!

Rogue: *Having a hang over* Can't I barf in peace?!

Duo: Oh Wufei!!!

Wufei: *Trying to wash the lipstick off his face in another bathroom* WHAT?!?

Jade: We know what you two crazy kids did last night!

*Rogue and Wufei both poked their heads out of the bathrooms and looked at them*

Rogue and Wufei: WHAT???

*Duo and Jade looks at each other and smiles*

Duo and Jade: YOU TWO DID IT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!!!

*A Rogue and Wufei look at each other before Rogue turns green. Wufei curses and runs back into the bathroom. The showers were turned on as steam came from under the doors. Strings of curses were heard while the two attempted to burn their skin off*

Rogue: IT WON'T COME OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH! EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! HE TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: AHHHHH!!!!! MUST GET CLEAN!!!!!!!!!  
I CAN'T GET CLEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With a small yawn, Heero frowned since the sunlight was hitting his closed lids. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. Looking to his left, he growled at the source of his awakening. Four tall windows were on the wall to his left. They were massive, and the dark blue silk curtains were open. 

The sunlight was streaming into the dark blue room. Birds chirping happily and calmness was in the air. 

"Morning sleepy head."

Heero turned to the door on the right. A figure walked into the room. Heero's senses picked up at once who it was.

  
"Well if it isn't my favorite little Maxwell."

"The name's Tomoe, not Maxwell."

Hotaru growled as she walked to his bed. IN her hands was a tray, piled with food. Heero's eyes widened with delight. Jus then, his stomach growled hungrily.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

The response got a light giggle from the young girl. As she placed it on the table next to his bed, Heero smirked. He hungrily reached over, with a fire of desire in his eyes. A pale, small but surprisingly strong hand grabbed his before it reached the food. Heero look up at her, his eyes almost pleading with hungry. She shook her head no and Heero decided to use Quatre's favorite trick. Heero blinked his Prussian eyes a few times, making them big and appearing to be tearful. Just then he made his bottom lips quiver, giving the appearance that the Perfect Soldier was about to cry.

"Quit it Yuy." The girl barked, but her soft and low voice was laced in with a giggle that she couldn't hold back.

"But... but..."

Heero made his bottom lips quiver even more. The girl rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She let Heero's hand go, which directly soared to bring the food over. Licking his lips, he quickly grabbed some toast and shoved it in his mouth. 

The girl frowned and rolled her eyes. She picked up an object on the tray and glared at Heero. She tapped Heero on the shoulder and made him look up. Heero looked up with big eyes and syrup dripping from the corner of his mouth. The girl wrinkled her nose and shoved the object in front of his face.

"This, Yuy, is called a fork."

Heero looked at her with mock innocence and shock. He scratched the top of his head like an innocent schoolboy.

"It is mommy?"

The girl rolled her eyes and hit him on the side of his head. Heero smirked and rubbed his sore head. He pouted slightly, took the fork from her hand, grabbed the knife, cut off a piece of a pancake, and put it in his mouth.

"Happy Hotaru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes again and watched as Heero gently leaned against the pillows, with a calm expression. His eyes were far off with a blank expression. Hotaru grabbed some water off the tray and drank a little. She had been training to strengthen her body since she started living with the other Scouts. She'd been training since 7 in the morning and it was now about 11. 

"How's Duo?"

Hotaru turned to Heero to see his eyes a dark blue with concern and deep thought. Hotaru pushed Heero's damp bangs away from his eyes with the back of her hand. Heero seemed to relax and watched her with minor interest.

"He's okay. Minako hasn't really left him since well... yesterday."

Heero nodded, his right hand unconsciously moving to his left side. Hotaru noticed the action but did not say anything. 

  
"They might make a cute couple." Heero said suddenly.

"They will."

Heero shot Hotaru a puzzled look but kept quiet. The two sat in silence as Heero ate. Hotaru stood up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Heero's brow furrowed. He had to ask her now. Hotaru could sense his question.

"You know how much Duo cares about you guys. I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to." Hotaru replied to the unasked question with a sigh.

Heero's head snapped up, surprised at her knowledge of what he was going to ask. Keeping his mouth shut, Heero decided that he just shouldn't ask. Hotaru turned around and watched him with interest. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know actually. I guess, I guess I feel like I just fell off a motorcycle while going at 150 mph."

Hotaru rolled her eyes as his sarcastic comment. Heero smirked and made a move to get up. He stood slowly, but the shooting pain in his side made him fall towards. Hotaru saw this and quickly caught him. One hand on his strong chest and the other on his back. Hotaru blushed at their closeness. She slowly helped him back on the bed and pulled the cover over him.

"Thanks."

Hotaru knew was in pain, but the baka was too stubborn to say anything. He shifted his right arm in his sling again. She noticed that he did that a lot, was it really bothering him that much? Hotaru sighed inwardly as she looked away. Heero Yuy, he made her so... he was like fire and ice. He possessed the anger and rudeness of fire, but the chill and almost soothing nature of ice. He was one thing and yet another part of his nature was a total paradox to the other. However she knew one thing, both fire and ice were dangerous, and could lead to destruction.

"What's everyone doing?" Heero suddenly asked, shaking Hotaru from her thoughts.

"Well, Trowa and Makoto were in the forest, Ami was listening to Quatre play the violin, Minako was making jokes with Duo, and um... Rei and Wufei were sparing... again." 

"That doesn't surprise me at all! Why though? I thought they already had a match." Heero said while chuckling.

"Well, they didn't finish the match. The doctors suddenly rushed in during then fight and demanded they stop due to health precautions. I mean, they _were_ in a hospital." Hotaru replied, her giggles joining up with Heero's low chuckle.

"How far along are they?"

"About five minutes." 

Heero simply smiled mischievously, a smile that Hotaru did not like at all. He mentioned for her to come closer, and then whispered into her ear.

Ami felt a soft breeze come through the window and play with her light blue hair. Her eyes were closed, as she seemed to be suspended in time, only the sound of Quatre's playing filling her senses. He played so exceptionally well, it was... the window to his soul, a soul that is vulnerable and to some degree battered by reality. A second later, the sweet but haunting melody stopped as the bow slowly rose from the strings.

Ami opened her eyes and her sights fell upon the peaceful blond. His eyes were closed, savoring the tranquility, a soft smile upon his lips. Stepping away from the window, Ami slowly and quietly walked to him. Reaching him, she hesitantly ran her fingers through his soft silky bangs. Quatre released a sigh upon her touch and opened his baby blues.

"That was beautiful Quatre." Ami complimented with a slight blush.

"T-thanks." Quatre stuttered, his cheeks stained as well.

Ami quickly snapped away her hand and blushed even harder. An uncomfortable silence filed the air as the two shy ones simply stood there, trying to think of something to say.

"How are you doing?" They both asked quickly at once, earning a blush from each other.

"Fine thank you!" They replied, at the same time once again causing their blush to deepen.

"Well..." Ami and Quatre looked at each other this time. They kept talking at once... it meant something... 

"Hey you two! Come on! Rei and Wu-man are fighting!" 

The two in the room turned to the braided one standing outside the door grinning like a maniac. Their cheeks turned scarlet once more... even though Duo couldn't see, he knew something was up. Quatre cleared his throat as he started to put away his violin.

"Alright Duo. Why don't you go first hm?" Ask Quatre.

"And Minako, why don't you bring him there."

At Ami's voice, the shy and nervous blond stepped from behind the door and waved slightly. Quatre shot Ami a look while Ami only shrugged. Minako laughed nervously before making a quick exit with Duo. Quatre turned his attention to Ami and sighed while smiling and shaking his head.

"Those two, double trouble." Quatre said while walking towards the door.

"Yes, I know, they will be quite the hand full." Ami replied, falling in step with him.

"At least they're happy." Quatre stated, his face turning serious with a sad joy in his eyes.

"Happiness is all that counts." Ami agreed while nodding. Quatre looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Your happiness or your friends'?" Quatre suddenly asked, his demeanor changing.

"I, I suppose it is important to keep yourself happy. But I find greater joy to see my friends happy." Ami answered simply, her voice firm.

"At what costs?" Quatre asked again, his blue eyes filling with a deep pain.

"At any costs Quatre.... at any." 

Quatre snapped to look at the girl next to him. Her eyes were set with determination, but in them, he could see a longing, an emptiness that would not be fulfilled by her friends' happiness. So she knew... she knew how he felt. They both shared a connection, but now it was clearer than anything. A sad smile touched both their lips as they walked. Together they walked, drawing strength from one another, sharing in the pain, of making sure your friends are happy at any costs... even their own.

============

Makoto smiled as she inhaled the sweet smell of the rose bush. Her green eyes twinkled as she caressed her roses lovingly before watering them. Her long tan legs could be seen since she was wearing a pair of short jean shorts. A dark green tank top and a pair of brown hiking books finished her simple and yet rugged look. Some dirt marred her beautiful face and spotless skin. The sun beat down furiously on her as she wiped away from sweat with her hand.

Another pair of emerald eyes watched her as she worked on her garden. For some reason, he agreed when she asked him whether he would want to take a look at her garden, her baby. First off he had to admit, at first he was amazed by how beautiful the garden was, and how well she kept it. However this did not show upon his silent and calm features. His response was a brief nod when she asked him if he liked it. However, he saw the flicker of pain through her clear and almost innocent eyes at the simple gesture. Perhaps a compliment was in order?

Now that simply was not him. A compliment, meaningless words, flattering, unless they were said from the heart. Makoto does not know him well enough to judge that as of yet, so he thought a simple nod was the best answer. But he often forgot that not all people were like him, and once in a while, a girl needed to know stuff like that, even if it is flattery.

With a sigh, he pushed himself from the wall, and with arms crossed, he started to walk slowly towards her. Her brown bangs still in his face, but it was now a habit. He was now pretty tall, about 6'5", with a new wardrobe. Stopping by the strong girl as she appeared to be finished and sighed with fatigue, he offered her a towel.

Makoto looked up as the towel appeared before her, and looked up. Trowa's face was still impassive, but his eyes held a gentler and more soothing look. She took the towel with a smile and thanked him. He merely nodded once again and looked at the sea of pedals. Makoto swiped her forehead and turned to look at him.

His movements held a grace that she had never seen before, much less possess. His eyes were deep green, like her own, but what they reflected were not like hers at all. Those eyes held the quiet wisdom achieved by the cruelty of the world and being forced to grown up too soon. His handsome features usually set in a stony mask of calm and silence. His brown bangs that hung over one eye looked silky to the touch. He was quiet, wise and beautiful beyond words.

"It's beautiful..." 

Makoto snapped around to look at his face. He'd said... he'd... complimented her. She inspected her face closely. His red lips were curved up slightly in a hint of a smile. His emerald eyes were light, shining with an appreciation. He could tell by his eyes that he was being serious, and very honest.

"Thank you..." Makoto whispered hoarsely with a blush.

Trowa merely nodded again, but this time the smile slightly bigger. He looked at her with his mysterious ways and looked at the flowers again. He knelt down and gently traced the soft rose pedals with his fingertips. Makoto watched him, amazed by his every move.

"Flowers... the best friends in the world." 

Makoto cocked her head as she thought of his statement. Perhaps that was true... but why would he say such a thing?

"Simple. Flowers are always there, waiting for you. They represent nature, and how the simplest but most beautiful things don't lie."

Makoto thought of this and nodded. IT was true, insightful.

"No matter what you do... flowers will never judge. They simply shower you with their beauty... and listen. They never criticize, or mock, or judge. They keep you company... and will always be there. If you care for them.... they care for you." Makoto slowly said, trying to express what her heart felt.

At this, Trowa stood and faced her. His lips were now in a full small smile, this eyes twinkling with joy and a relief. He was glad someone understood at least part of his way of thinking, and she was willing to try his ideas. He looked down upon the beautiful girl, and slowly brought a hand up. Wiping away from dirt from her cheek as she blushed and looked up at him.

"That's why you're garden flourishes, because you understand one of the most simplest and complicated things in nature." Trowa said softly and soothingly.

Makoto's blush deepened as she looked into his beautiful eyes. Their eyes twinkled like the heavenly stars as they realized that perhaps they found someone that might understand. However this moment did not last long. Since at that moment, Duo ran into the garden.

"Trowa! Makoto! Rei and Wu-man are fighting! Come on!" Duo screamed, disrupting the two.

Then as soon as he came, Duo disappeared. Trowa and Makoto looked at each other, wondering how the heck he could run so fast and find his way. Before he ran out, the two caught sight of a blond blur next to him. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Minako..."

^^^^

Wufei opened the frig, in search for a can of orange soda. However he found that the six cans he just bought were missing. Growling, he glared in the direction where Duo and Minako were talking.

"Maxwell, Aino, did you two bakas take my Orange Soda?!" Wufei growled out.

"No Wu-man, I think Rei-chan took the last can." Minako answered, grinning at her nickname for him.

"Don't call me that..." Wufei snarled before walking out the kitchen to find Rei.

The Chinese youth looked around the halls as he walked. He never inspected the place due to first Yuy's injuries and then the arrival of the braided baka. He sighed and remembered how loud Aino shrieked as she fused over Maxwell who was asleep. He was surprised that Maxwell didn't wake, but then again he slept heavier than the dead, who were probably waken up by Aino.

"Braided baka... and his stupid blond baka." Wufei cursed as he inspected the fine tapestry that hung on the walls. 

Walking slowly on the dark red carpet, he looked out the windows at the bright day. He founded that his feet were guiding him, although he had no idea where he was headed. He seemed to be attracted to one place. He had the feeling the onna was there as well... the source of his insomnia.

Wufei stopped as he heard the sound of beating. He followed the sound to a huge set of oak doors. With a small sigh, he cautiously slipped in and hid in the dark shadows. In the middle of the room was Rei, furiously pounding away at the punching bag. Her raven hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail, and her violet eyes firm with concentration. She wore a simple dark red spaghetti strap tank, a pair of semi-baggy black parachutes, and black fingerless gloves. Sweat dripped down her well-toned muscles as they flexed with every punch.

Wufei shook his head to clear this thoughts as he looked at her. She was the enemy, especially since she took his Orange Soda. His black eyes scanned the room for it, and found the can near her gym bag. Using the darkness as cover, he quickly sneaked over to the can. He lips turned upwards into a smirk as he firmly gripped it.

"Put it down Chang." Rei growled out without turning around.

Wufei froze, she had detected him. That hasn't happened in... what... 10 years?! How could she do that? Wufei realized that not only was she perhaps highly skilled, but he had lost his edge. He straightened and cocked his head at her.

"Why should I onna?" Wufei asked scorning her.

"Because its mine." Rei answered and turned to face him.

"No, it's mine. I bought it." 

"Yes but it was in the frig, my frig, therefore, I can get it." Rei scoffed.

Wufei's only response was a growl as he looked at the can in his hand. A smirk made its way to his lips as an idea came to mind. He looked up at Rei, his eyes burning with a challenge.

"We did not finish our little match yesterday." He said suddenly offhandedly.

"No, we did not." Rei stated, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"How much do you want this soda onna?" Wufei asked while continuously throwing the can into the air then catching it.

"A lot." Rei answered, catching into his game.

"Then we duel for it. If you win, this can is yours. If you lose, it is mine for the taking." Wufei challenged.

"Of course." Rei accepted with a smile.

Wufei put down the can and stepped into the middle of the gym. Suddenly movement in the corner caught their eye. A blond and a brunette were speeding away at high speeds. The two looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Maxwell and Aino." 

Duo sighed as Minako stoked his hair lovingly. His lips were curved up in a content smile as his bandaged eyes looked up at her. Inwardly, Minako wanted to shudder at the sight of the white bandage upon his eyes. What color were his eyes anyways? Beautiful and innocent baby blue like Quatre's? Or rugged and natural green like Trowa's? Or maybe mysterious and serious dark blue like Heero? Or was it cold and harsh black like Wufei? She hoped not like Wufei's. She giggled as Duo told her about a time when several obsessed teenage girls were mobbing Heero.

"It's not hard to believe though! Heero is quite the looker." Minako said suddenly, after she stopped laughing.

"He is, isn't he?" Duo asked suddenly, his voice dark.

Minako blinked in confusion as she looked down at Duo. Where had the change of demeanor suddenly come from? That was strange, was it something she said? They were fine a minute ago.

"Have you fallen for him?" Duo asked again suddenly.

Minako blinked a few times for the question to settle in. He thought she was... oh god. What was he thinking? Before she could react, Duo sat up, mistaking her silence for a yes. Minako watched as he stumbled around the living room. Minako stood up quickly and ran to help him. She placed her hand on Duo's arm.

"Don't touch me! I'm not helpless."

Duo screamed at her as he flinched away and collapsed on the floor. Minako hurried to help him, only to have her hand slapped away. Minako stifled a cry as she landed hard on the floor. She watched as Duo crawled along the floor, feeling around. Minako felt a tear fall from her eyes as she moved towards him.

"Duo..." Minako whispered.

"Don't..." Duo growled back hoarsely.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Minako asked frantically.

"Nothing. Just stay away." Duo said, sighing.

"Duo, I wanna help."

"How can you help if you don't understand?" Duo asked heatedly.

"What do you want from me?! You want me to blind myself?! Will you let me help then!?" Minako yelled at Duo in frustration as the tears began to flow freely from her pained blue eyes.

Duo froze, and looked away from the direction of her voice. God what was he doing? He could hear Minako sob quietly, each sob ringing in his ears. Why did he explode? Because Minako might like Heero.

Duo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Was he stupid or what? His brow furrowed as he attempted to crawl to where Minako's voice, led by her sobs. He was doing pretty well until his head bumped into a sharp edge.

"OW! BLOODY *BEEEEEEEEEEP*" Duo cursed as his head exploded in pain.

At the sound of cursing, Minako looked up. She saw Duo rubbing his head as he was kneeling next to the coffee table. In concern and despite herself, she quickly crawled over to him.

  
"Duo are you okay?" Minako asked worried.

"Yea, just a little bump." Duo said while pouting and rubbing his sore head.

Minako giggled. He seemed like an innocent and playful schoolboy. Maybe he was. Minako removed his hand and kissed where he had bumped his head. Her cheeks were flaming red as she drew back. Duo's felt his cheeks flush as well. This had never happened when another woman kissed him. But why for her?

"Come on, we need to finish our little conversation." Minako suddenly said, the atmosphere changing.

Duo simply nodded as she helped him up. Minako, with her small hand in his larger ones, guided Duo to the couch they were sitting on. She slowly sat down and tugged on his hand. Duo sat down next to her, while Minako let go of his hand. Duo's smile disappeared, missing her warmth.

"Duo, I know you don't like to talk about it, but what was that?" Minako asked in a whisper.

"I... I... I'm sorry. It wasn't you. It was just... something else." Duo stuttered. 

Duo sighed as he felt a small and warm hand slip into his own cold and large ones. He felt the warmth rushing into him once again, and he felt... happier some how. He heard the woman next to him sigh.

"Duo, I just wanna help." Minako said desperately.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I just need to get through this alone." 

Minako opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. Duo didn't trust her enough now, she wouldn't if she was in his place. She had only known him for a short time anyhow. Perhaps he'll open up to her later. She looked at him and her desire to help only grew. His silky chestnut hair, neatly done in a braid. It gave him a strange, but playful quality. His short bangs gave him an innocent schoolboy look. But he was buff, tall too, about 6'1". His skin was slightly tanned, giving him a healthy look. His chin was a little square, suggesting some hardship and ruggedness. He had a beautiful nose, a soft curve and prominent. He had a beautiful smile, and full red lips that simply screamed, 'KISS ME!' But the only thing incomplete about him, was that she didn't know the color of his eyes. That still bothered her, but anyhow, he was one fine looking man.

"Minako?" 

Minako snapped out of her reverie and asked Duo what was wrong. She watched as Duo's cheek turned scarlet.

"Can... can... I er... um... is it okay if I... touch your face?" Duo stuttered out.

Minako blinked a few times, puzzled by his question. She cocked her head as Duo's cheek darkened with the blush. He smiled sheepishly.

"Okay... what for?"

"I can't see you with my eyes... so I wanna see you beauty with touch..." Duo replied.

Minako was shocked by this and was silent for a few minutes.

"Sure."

Duo grinned in thanks and slowly lifted his hand. His hand met space for a few seconds, before a small hand took his hands and guided them to a destination. The first thing Duo noticed when he touched her face, was how smooth her skin was. Silky smooth, warm with life. He slowly traced her high forehead, and then he caressed her face as his thumb traced her brow. Then he slowly moved downward and traced her small nose as he then ran his knuckles down her cheek. He slowly went over her lips with his fingers, and then his thumb. With his right hand he caressed her cheek while the other hand explored the other side of her face.

Duo gasped inwardly at the beauty that he held between his hands. He could practically see her. A small, lightly tanned face with smooth silky skin. A soft and small nose. A pair of full, ruby red lips. A pair of beautiful and big eyes. What color? He would have to say, something like green, or baby blue, like Quatre's perhaps. He felt the soft, silky strands of her hair between his fingers as he sighed. Blond, dark, like spun gold silk. A small smile touched his lips, as he was mesmerized.

"Aphrodite..." Duo whispered without knowing it.

Minako's eyes widened as she heard him whisper the goddess' name. A pale blush covered her cheeks as she took in the compliment. Duo somehow sensed his and smiled. He took his left hand away, but the right hand stayed on her face, slowly caressing it gently. 

"Maxwell, Aino, did you two bakas take my Orange Soda?!" a voice suddenly interrupted.

Duo growled inwardly, for once cursing the Chinese man. He pulled away and blushed, realizing what he was doing. Minako cleared her throat.

"No Wu-man, I think Rei-chan took the last can." Minako answered, using his nickname for Wufei, but clearly fluttered.

"Don't call me that..." Wufei snarled before his footsteps faded from Duo's hearing.

Duo grinned sheepishly as silence settled between the two. 

"Wanna go see what Wufei is up to?" Duo suddenly asked, wishing to break the tension.

"Er... yeah. Sure, why not." Minako said while in her mind and Duo's she knew why not.

'Why not? Because I could just kiss you.' They both thought as they left to follow Wufei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei and Rei watched as the others piled into the room. First came Quatre and Ami, their faces slightly flushed. Then came Trowa and Makoto. Makoto winked at Rei and yelled, 'Beat his ass!' before a look from Trowa caused her to blush. Then came of course, Duo and Minako, bouncing in and seating together on a couch. Then Usagi and Setsuna walked in and sat on the benches. Lastly came Haruka and Michiru, who simply sat down on the couch near Duo and Minako.

"Wow, we've been upgraded to group entertainment." Wufei snorted as he watched the others.

"You're not chickening out are ya?" Rei teased. 

Wufei threw Rei a look before facing her. He slowly dropped into a starting stance before smirking.

"In your dreams."

Rei dropped into a difference stance and smirked as well.

"Good."

Without another word, Rei launched herself at Wufei. She did a roundhouse kick, which Wufei blocked easily. Wufei dropped to his knees and attempted to sweep Rei off her feet. Rei caught this and jumped into the air, and threw a kick as his outstretched leg as she landed. Wufei rolled to the right and had enough time to dodge the combination of kicks and punches Rei threw at him.

Trowa watched Wufei with interest as his friend was forced to go on the defensive. Rei was keeping him busy by keeping the offensive; not giving him a chance to launch his own attacks. He watched Makoto as she scanned the fighters for any flaws. He felt himself smile inwardly, she knew about martial arts, another thing they had in common.

Trowa frowned slightly as he went over what he had said. Since when had he noticed whether or not a girl had something in common with him? 

Wufei grunted as Rei launched a high kick aimed at his head. His hand flew upwards automatically to block her attack. She was skilled, skilled enough to keep him on the offensive for this long. His block surprised her momentarily and gave him the opening he needed to start his own offense.

Haruka and Michiru regarded the two fighting with high interest. They had never seen anyone match Rei's movements and fighting style so perfectly. These two fighters were on the same fighting level just about, even though Haruka could see that if the Chinese man tried harder, he could beat Rei, but just by a little. She felt Michiru snuggle closer to her as her grip on Michiru's waist tightened.

"They'd make a cute couple." Michiru said softly.

"No, too stubborn." Haruka answered while smirking.

"They're perfect for each other." Michiru countered with a smile.

"They just don't know it yet." Haruka sighed as she scowled at the thought.

Rei winced inwardly as one of Wufei's kicks busted her lip. They seemed pretty even so far, matching move for move. They've both forced the other to be on the defensive several times. But this battle was going no where. Another punch caught Rei off guard as she stumbled a few steps backwards. They were both pretty messed up by now. Her right leg was in a lot of pain since she landed from a jump badly on her ankle.

Quatre winced as Rei forced Wufei back on the defensive as she punched him in the face. That would probably be quite the black eye tomorrow morning. He sighed as he realized that the both of them would be in a lot of pain tomorrow. His baby blues landed on the girl next to him. Her blue eyes were shining with concern for Rei as she bit her bottom lip. Quatre slipped his hand to cover the blue haired girl's. Ami turned to look at him in surprise and with a light blush, and was met with a reassuring smile.

"They know what they're doing." Quatre soothed softly.

Ami blushed and looked away while nodding. Quatre sighed softly and ran a hand through his short blond hair. He hoped that the two will come to their senses soon and stop this pointless duel.

"How are they doing?" Duo whispered heatedly.

"Well, they're both pretty beat up by he looks of it. This fight won't last much longer." Minako replied.

Duo sighed inwardly and cursed not being able to see. To think, he finally found one girl that can keep up with Wufei, and he can't see it happen. He frowned as his ears picked up the fighters' grunts, and even small sharp intake of breath. It was true, when one person lost one of the senses, the others sharpened greatly.

He still wished he could see it though. He let his mind wonder as silence filled the gym. Was he doomed to live a life of darkness forever? Pity, no more hot girls. The thought vanished as a small hand slipped into his. A smile appeared on his face. At least Minako will be there for him. But for how long? Will a pretty thing like her limit herself to a blind man for life?

The entire room watched as the two fighters fell into a stance. Their chests heaved as they gasped for air while panting. They were both pretty much beat. Suddenly, with a renewed strength, Rei leapt at Wufei and with a high kick sent him to the ground. Wufei groaned and attempted to get up, but in the end failed.

The girls cheered as Rei sighed and won the match. The boys, with Trowa guiding Duo, slowly made their way to Wufei who was sitting up and growling with anger.

"Wufei, calm down. Are you okay?" Quatre asked in concern as he bent down to cheek up on his friend.

Wufei simply growled and nodded as Quatre helped him up. Duo at this point laughed.

  
"Wufei got beat by a girl! And I bet a hot one too!"

The girls all laughed at Rei as Rei blushed scarlet. Haruka growled at Duo who had made the comment. Wufei groaned.

"How could I have lost?" He asked himself.

"Because she wanted it more." Came two dark and soft voices.

Everyone turned to the corner and watched as Hotaru walked out wheeling Heero in a wheelchair. They both had small, mocking and secretive smiles on their faces and then snickered at Wufei. Wufei groaned as Hotaru wheeled Heero over to them.

"Yuy, not you too. Join the ranks of the others?" Wufei scowled.

Heero simply chuckled as everyone gathered around him. 

"Heero Yuy, you should be in bed!" Scolded Quatre.

Heero smiled sheepishly as Ami narrowed her eyes at Hotaru.

"And what were you thinking bringing him down here?!" Ami asked.

"It wasn't her fault." Heero said in Hotaru's defense. "I wanted to see how badly Rei would beat Wufei, that's all."

The others had a good laugh at this as Wufei glared at Heero. Heero simply shrugged and smiled innocently. Quatre and Ami both sighed before sending Hotaru off to put Heero back to bed. Everyone disappeared and the only two left were Rei and Wufei.

Rei looked at Wufei at the corner of her eyes as he growled. She sighed and then hesitantly walked over to him. 

"Nice match." Rei said while offering her hand.

Wufei simply glared at her hand before standing up and walking away. Rei felt her temper flared as she glared at his back. The nerve of that guy! To turn his back on her while she offered him a chance at friendship. ARGH! That guy is so... so... PIGHEADED!

She watched as he stopped by the door.

"You won because you wanted it more and got lucky. Next time, luck will not save you." Wufei said before walking out.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed as she marched out the gym.

^^^^^

Hotaru slowly wheeled Heero to his room. She watched as he shifted slightly in his wheelchair. She sighed, as she still couldn't believe he got her into this. But the fight was a good one.

Silence settled upon them on the trip back. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and they were both thankful for that. She heard Heero yawn and smiled.

"Tired?"

"A little." Came his reply.

"Well it's time for all good little boys to go to sleep." Hotaru teased as they entered his room.

"But mommy! It's only 3 in the afternoon!" Heero cried in a babyish voice. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Yuy, there is nothing more sad than a man who doesn't know his own age." Hotaru mocked.

"Well then, I suppose Duo is sad as well." Heero countered quickly without thinking.

Hotaru stiffened as he said that. She watched as he slowly got in bed and looked at her. Her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Yuy, that, was so... argh!" Hotaru screamed.

Heero knew he shouldn't have said that. But he wasn't about to apologize, especially not to her. A man never took back what he said, even if somewhere he knew it was wrong. He watched as Hotaru glared at him and stomped out the room and slammed the door behind her.

Heero winced. 'Well,' he thought, as his eyelids became heavy with sleep. 'There goes the small bridge we built this afternoon.'

Well! Done! How was that! I went through almost every genre I could think of in that chapter. Some angst, my bland humor, some action, the beginnings of romance, and er... some general?! I don't know.

Well please review. I hope you liked it. Sorry for taking so long. I have... a lot of fics. Well ciao! REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	9. And the Plot Thickens! And condenses! T...

Everything for You

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Rogue: Konnichiwa!

Wufei: Onna! 

Rogue: *rolling eyez* What do you want?

Wufei: Where are my pills?

Rogue: *scratches head*

Wufei: You know, my Prozac?

Rogue: *Grin* Oh that? I gave em to Duo since you took his!

Wufei: ONNA! MAXWELL! COME BACK HERE!

*Trowa comes up behind Rogue and hugs her*

Trowa: You know you're gonna be punish right?

Rogue: For what?

Trowa: Cheating on me...

Rogue: *Gulp* Eheheheheee... ohhhh man!

~*~*~ Hey guys! I don't own the animes! And I have decided to finish this fic first out of all the other ones. It's gonna be the shortest one and the simplest so expect this to be finished... um... not too soon but soon. ~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotaru looked out the window and at the beautiful green garden. Her violet eyes wandered over the roses and lilies briefly and reminded herself to compliment Makoto. It's been two weeks since she found out that her dear older brother was still alive. And it's been more than a week since that jerk Heero Yuy hurt himself and came to her house.

Thinking about Heero caused her eyes to cloud over. Taking on a dull violet, different emotions began to clash together within those stormy orbs. Heero Yuy... what the heck was up with him exactly? One minute he was so nice and almost friendly, the next, he was a big jerk!

She ran her hand through her short hair. Heero Yuy left a week ago, well, maybe a little more... let's say... 8 days ago? Part of her cursed herself for knowing the exact date, but heck; she had a good memory. It's been exactly 14 days since she was reunited with Duo, so that meant 13 days since Heero got into the accident, and 12 days since he dissed Duo.

Hotaru never talked to him after that. She guessed it was almost like the last straw... his different personalities were just pushing her to a point where she couldn't deal with the conflicting sides of him. Then four days later, he left. Actually, she didn't even know that he was gone.

It was kind of funny actually, well, more ironic. Hotaru had been avoiding him for four days, like the plague actually. She didn't speak to him, or see him, or go anywhere near his room. She convinced herself that she was mad at him, that he was just not the type of guy she wanted to hang around with. Hotaru busied herself with training and hanging out with Duo and Minako, until the point where she was completely exhausted.

~*~*~ Flashback Time Folks! ~*~*~

__

Blue eyes looked in concern as her daughter continued to pound the punching bag again and again. Her black tank top was completely soaked, and sweat dripped from her well-toned muscles. Her short dark ravenish black hair was coming out of the ponytail she put it in two hours ago. Her brows were furrowed with concentration and fatigue to a certain degree. Her black knuckle-less gloves were pretty worn, especially with the excess amount of training she's been putting in the past three days.

Hotaru grunted as her knuckles started going numb. Better numb than the sharp pains that she has gotten used to. With a final punch, Haruka watched as the punching bag finally gave in, a huge rip appeared as the sand began to pour out.

"Ru, calm down, that's the second punching bag in two days." Haruka said with amusement.

"Sorry Haruka-papa." The petite girl answered with a light blush.

Haruka laughed and walked over to her. She noticed that Hotaru had bags under her eyes and the light in her eyes was dimmer. A tired and fatigued look was on her face as she sighed and slowly walked away from the ripped punching bag. Hotaru was carrying herself differently, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Haruka hadn't seen Hotaru like that since the war between the evil that tried to take over the world... again... and again... and again...

"Ru, you okay?" Haruka asked in concern as she put an arm around Hotaru's shoulder.

"Yeah... jus-just fine..." Hotaru responded, out of breath.

Haruka looked at Hotaru again in serious concern. She noticed that Hotaru had gotten even thinner, something that she thought was completely impossible. Her skin looked paler, and she took on that sickly appearance again.

"Har-"

Hotaru didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly fell toward. Haruka gasped as she quickly caught the unconscious girl in her arms.

~*~*~ End! (Yes, that was a boring one) ~*~*~

A bitter smile touched her lips. After that day, she realized how stupid she was acting. She decided to apologize to Heero... but that didn't happen...

~*~*~ Flashback (Oh the Irony! Of what? I dunno... it sounded right) ~*~*~

__

Hotaru sighed again as she walked down the hall. Right... she could do this... she could be nice... After all, she was always nice... before she met the jerk but hey, if she could be nice to animals, she could be nice to him...

Hotaru giggled at the thought. Yes, Heero Yuy was worse than an animal at times, but heck, she was Hotaru Tomoe, girl of a million masks...

Hotaru took a deep breath and then straightened her clothes. Her hand slowly knocked on the door. After few minutes of no response, Hotaru opened the door. She gasped when she saw that no one was in the room. Where...? 

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru snapped around to see Minako running up to her. The bubbly blond grinned at the dark haired girl and looked at the empty room.

"Minako, where's Heero?" Hotaru asked, trying to sound casual.

"Don't you know? He left this morning." Minako answered with a frown.

"Oh..."

Hotaru felt her heart sink. She didn't know why though... he was a jerk right? Hotaru shrugged and walked off casually. She still couldn't get rid of that sinking feeling...

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Hotaru sighed once again. She still couldn't get rid of that sinking feeling... even after all these days. With a nonchalant shrug, she turned around and walked off. 

~~~~~~~~

Duo whistled as he swung his braid around bored. Minako had gone off to get some food, and he was bored. Down right bored. His hand slowly touched the white bandaged that covered his eyes... lifeless violet eyes. His brow furrowed, were they still violet? Or were they a shade of blue? Or maybe black? What was violet? 

Duo growled in frustration, violet... he couldn't even remember... he couldn't really remember colors... just barely. He held on to some things, like his friends' images, but he could barely remember even that. Trowa's eyes... emerald...? Yes emerald... but which shade? He knew the name, but couldn't tell the difference between the different shades of green. Quatre's were baby blues... so gentle and kind... but was that the right shade? Maybe something darker? And Wufei's... he remembered... cold and prideful black...? Then there's Heero's... it was a hard color to describe with sight... but without it? He could just remember a bluish purple? Was... was that it?

There's only one picture that really stuck out... one image... his little imouto... Hotaru...

Beautiful and silky blackish raven hair... a cute face, pale skin, lively and innocent violet eyes... an almost sickly appearance. But he knew better than that. Yes, Duo Maxwell had known all his life that there was something special about his sister. He could feel her power, he could feel that she had a greater destiny in life, she could feel that she was meant for something special.

He had known, just when he had met Heero Yuy. The second he laid eyes on Heero, Duo knew that Heero was special. He would accomplish great things, that he would be worth protecting. A smile touched his lips. Yes, Hotaru and Heero...

When he had first heard their little argument, he knew there was something about those two. What surprised him at first was his sister's emotionless voice, which was much like Heero's. They were right, when you lost one of the senses, the others ones became more sensitive. Despite the emotionless voice Hotaru had, he could tell she was in pain, that she'd seen many things in life, that she was lonely. What had forced her to become like that? His heart broke at the thought... his sweet innocent sister.

Now that he thought about it, Hotaru and Heero had a lot in common. Both as stubborn as hell, yes, very stubborn. They would both risk anything for their friends, he could feel it. And then again, they were both like dark beauties. Heero, he had that roguish and wild appearance to him. Mysterious, deadly...

He had a feeling Hotaru was the same. Black hair, dark violet eyes... that power... it was almost... dark... it was very powerful, and dangerous if she couldn't control it... 

What did she look like? She must have grown of course, but was she different? She had to be. He could sense the emotional changes and others, but physically? She must be beautiful, one, because she was his sister, and two... he could feel in the way Heero spoke to her. A frown touched his lips as his fists balled together. He couldn't even see his own sister... damn it.

"Duo!"

Duo's frown disappeared and he turned to the direction of the voice. Minako...

"Hey babe, got the goods?"

"Yeah, a sandwich and a soda."

"Come on! I'm a growing boy!" Duo whined while pouting.

Minako laughed. That musical laughter sent shudders down Duo's spine. So beautiful... So exquisite...

"Duo? Are you okay?" Minako asked, her voice full of worry.

She had seen the frown that touched Duo's lips before she had announced her arrival. She could feel the pain radiating off of him. She just saw him zoning out. Duo, why can't you just tell me?

"Hm... why don't we have a picnic tomorrow Duo?" Minako suddenly said, wishing to cheer Duo up.

"Oh! That's a great idea Minako!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hehe, now... let's plan..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotaru smirked as Wufei and Rei were fighting once again. Hotaru found it funny that two of the best fighters she has ever seen would kill each other because of Orange Soda. Quatre was currently blushing deeply, since he was lying in Ami's lap while she read to him. A look of contentment was on both their faces. Trowa and Makoto were off taking a walk by the beautiful park gardens. Haruka and Michiru were setting up the picnic. Duo and Minako were teasing and flirting... again.

With sigh, Hotaru leaned against the tree and looked at the clear blue lake. It was a beautiful day in the late spring, the birds were chirping and singing, the sun was shining down upon them, and not a single cloud was in the sky. Hotaru slowly closed her eyes, peace... a feeling of contentment... over taking her. She felt her mind slowly shut down. So peaceful... she could actually relax... no games...

"Napping Little Maxwell?"

Hotaru's eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. Deep, empty, low, menacing... amused. Hotaru looked behind her and glared at the man who interrupted her peaceful moment. Of course, she knew who it was. Only one man, only one man.

"Yuy."

Hotaru watched as the devil of a man smirked at her. The blood pounded in her ears. Subconsciously, she noted that he looked really hot in that dark blue sleeveless shirt, baggy black parachutes, and black leather jacket. His Prussian eyes were emotionless as usual, but she could see flashes of amusement. A growl escaped from her lips. Who did he think he was?! He always waltzes in unannounced, and then, as usual, angers her. What was up with this idiot?!?!?!

"Hello to you too." He answered with that stupid smirk of his.

Hotaru simply growled again and stood up. It was actually kind of funny, she was only about 5'3", and there she was, glaring at a man who was about a foot taller than she was. Her violet eyes were flaming with anger... and something else, perhaps joy? She was kind of happy to see him, but annoyed that the others failed to mention that he was coming. He was leaning against the tree, looking down at her, his usual impassive mask present, but blessed with an arrogant smirk.

"You... you..." Hotaru croaked out as she felt herself calm down.

"Wow, I'm so amazed by how articulate you are." Heero mocked.

"Argh!" Hotaru screamed as she felt her temper flare again.

Heero's smirk faded slightly as he sensed the sudden power. Hotaru's eyes started to glow a deadly and dim violet. His mind barely registered what was happening, how was that possible? Such power? He realized how cute she looked today. Dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top that matched her eyes, she seemed so innocent. Her ravenish black hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail, but two wisps of bangs hung at either side of her pale face. Her arms were crossed as she stood in an almost relax position. Her violet eyes were heated with anger and glared at him, wishing for his head to combust. If it weren't for her angry and glowing eyes, she would seem so innocent, and cute too.

"Yuy..." Hotaru started.

However the petite and enraged girl was cut off. Suddenly, out of no where, a young girl around the age of four appeared. Hotaru noticed her long blond hair that was done in a quick braid. She was incredibly fast, even for a child. A smile lit up her face as she launched herself at Heero. She hugged his legs and looked up at him with innocent and shining blue eyes.

"DADDY!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HOW WAS THAT FOR A CLIFFIE! HAH! HA! AHAHAHA!

*Calms down* Sorry folks! Went a little nuts there! How was that hm...? 

Who was that girl that called Heero "Daddy"? Is Heero really her father? When did Heero Yuy become a father? What in the world is going on? Did the other G-boys know? Will Duo ever tell Minako what's on his mind? Will Hotaru apologize to Heero like she was going to? Will Heero be a jerk and diss her somehow again? Will Rei get the Orange Soda or will Wufei get the prize? Will Rogue ever shut up?!

Enough of the questions! Review! I want... hm... 10 reviews before the next chap. Come on! I don't care if it's just one bored person reviewing from different computers! Joking! Well, please tell me what you think guys. This is Rogue, see ya laterz!


	10. 24! 37! 42! HIKE!

~*~*~ Everything For You~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hello fellow anime lovers! We must break away from the bondage, that is the disclaimer. Cuz guess what? THESE ANIMES ARE NOT OURS! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT! Now that I'm... "calm" let's get on with the story.

Trowa: Ahem... about your punishment about cheating on me...?

Rogue: Er... you still remember?!

Trowa: I never forget a thing.

Rogue: *Glare* And what of our anniversary?

Trowa: *Mouth hanging open* Er... Happy Anniversary!

Rogue: *Hits him over the head* IT'S IN A MONTH BAKA!

Trowa: *glare* HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE PUNISHING YOU!

Rogue: WELL TOUGH! *Sticks out tongue*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Daddy!"

All the girls simply watched as the girl continued to grin up at Heero. Their mouths were on the floor, and their eyes were the size of saucers. They were all in a state of permanent shock, which was understandable. No one would expect a little girl... a child... to suddenly run up from no where to Heero Yuy and hug him... he wasn't the nicest guy. Then to call him their father?! They had seen some wild and unexplainable things in the past... but this?! This was more like... once in a million years!

Then what shocked them most came, and most of their hearts almost stopped.

In an unexpected act, Heero Yuy bent down... and offered a loving grin at the girl. He then gave her a quick peck on the forehead, which caused the girl to giggle and grin. He scooped the delicate looking and small girl into his arms. He then stood and looked over to the girls with a sheepish but mocking look in his eyes.

"Wha... who... what in the... huh? Wah...?"

All the girls broke their shocked stare at the girl, and then turned their frozen in place faces to look at Hotaru, who was stuttering like a child. Heero cocked his head, his smirk conveying his amusement at the sight of the stubborn girl speechless.

The girl in Heero's arms demanded to be put down, which was followed. The girl walked over to the other girls, and cocked her head. The innocence of a young child escaped from her eyes as she observed each of them. She then walked over to Minako, and her small red lips were graced with a small smile.

She confidently offered a small pale hand to Minako, and bowed.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Raven Yuy, it's a pleasure."

Minako, shocked that the girl was talking to her, held out a trembling hand. Holding the small hand in hers, Minako noticed that the girl had an incredibly strong grip for a small girl.

"Hello Raven. I'm Minako Aino."

The others were coming out of their shock, and crowded around the girl, now known as Raven. Makoto, unable to resist the kawaii girl, bent down with one of her usual grins. She offered the girl her hand.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Makoto, nice to meet you."

The young girl's eyes scanned over Makoto for a second, before giving her a mischievous grin. Then, one by one, the others, except Haruka, greeted the young girl. Raven seemed pleasant enough to them... perhaps a little strange, but nice.

Meanwhile, Heero was observing this little scene with an unreadable look upon his face. He noted that Haruka was looking suspiciously at Raven, but her gaze softened as the other girls greeted the girl. Each girl brought out what appeared to be a different smile from her. Ami and Michiru received shy smiles, while Rei got an amused smirk, Minako got a confident smile, while Makoto received a soft but mischievous grin.

Finally Haruka detached herself from the tree and walked to the small girl. Bending down slightly, she offered the girl her hand, and a suspicious but accepting smile.

"Hello, I'm Haruka." 

Raven smiled slightly and gave a respectful bow. Slowly, she turned to Hotaru, who was looking at the scene with shocked eyes. Apparently, she was still doubtful of Raven's identity. Raven, however, seemed amused and drawn to Hotaru, so she closed their distance.

"Konnichiwa Hotaru-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Raven said in a calm and adult manner.

Hotaru's brow knitted as she leaned toward slightly. The girl was about three and a half feet tall, a little over a foot shorter than the Hotaru herself. She was dressed in a black T-shirt, with 'Angel' written in dark gray, and slightly baggy dark blue jeans. She kind of looked like a bubbly girl with her blond hair and casual clothes, but almost punk like with her cynical dark blue eyes and baggy clothes.

"How do you know my name?" Hotaru asked, her tone distrustful and edgy.

The light haired girl simply smiled at Hotaru's edgy and cold tone. Her Prussian eyes were swirling with amusement, much like Heero's eyes were.

"Uncle Duo has told me a lot about his younger sister. In fact, he won't stop talking about you. And you're one of the few people that can tick father off. It's funny actually."

Hotaru was shocked by her cool and almost professional tone. Looking at her brother, she saw that Duo had a huge grin on his face and a dark blush upon his face. She then turned her attention to Heero. With a huge smirk, she saw that his face was also tinted with a blush. He glared slightly at his "daughter."

"So, you're really Heero's daughter?" Haruka suddenly asked, avoiding Heero and the other boys.

"Yea, I look like him, at least the eyes." The girl responded while throwing a look at her father.

Then there was silence. The girls were still trying to soak in the fact that Heero Yuy was the father of a very smart and mature girl. The boys were simply praying that the girls didn't get mad at them for not telling. Heero simply watches for Hotaru's reactions, for some reason they seemed to matter to him. He watched as Hotaru's face first held a shocked look upon her face.

Her violet eyes widened when she heard the news. She looked at him for a split second, her eyes taking on a pale purple shade. She searched him for the answer, but found none given away in his eyes. She then turned her suspicious but inquisitive gaze upon his daughter. Heero's eyes burned as a sudden desire overcame him. He wanted her to accept Raven.

Hotaru's eyes followed the girl as she introduced herself to each of the girls. Her violet eyes flashed as each of Raven's introductions were different. Some amusement, shock, awe... some acceptance.... but still suspicion in her dark eyes.

Suddenly Hotaru turned to Heero. Violet clashed with dark blue as a contest of the wills began. Hotaru was clearly upset about Heero not telling her he had a daughter. But then again, it was none of her business, and why was she mad?!

Everyone else watched their little competition with knowing smiles. Raven merely rolled her eyes as the immaturity of her father and his "rival." 

"Come on Raven, you want some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Quatre asked enticingly with a mischievous grin.

Everyone watched as the mature and controlled young girl pounced on Quatre and wrestled her beloved peanut butter and jelly sandwich away from the Arabian youth. Her calm and collected expression slipped away as her mouth twisted in a pouty frown. Her Prussian eyes lost its impassive mask as it burned with a lust for the prize at hand. Her long blond hair slipped out of her sloppy ponytail as the tanned Arab tickled her mercilessly.

"SAY MERCY!" Quatre screamed as he attempted to hold down the stubborn girl.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER SAY IT!" The little girl growled as she began to kick Quatre.

"SAY UNCLE!" 

"NEVER!"

"SAY IT!"

"POOPHEAD!" 

Meanwhile, the girls were all sweatdropping and giggling. Ami watched as Quatre's muscular arms tightened and flex as he attempted to control the stubborn and slippery girl. This blue eyes glistened lovingly as his lips curved upwards in a warm and tender smile. His blond hair was no longer neat and orderly, but messy and out of control. She could tell that he really loved Raven... that he really loved children.

Quatre was so warm and kind, gentleness at times seemingly radiating off of him. He was the type that smiles at strangers, and helps even those who tried to do him wrong. Overall, he was like an angel. Sometimes Ami wondered what she did to deserve Quatre's smiles at her, the way he looked at her, and the way his eyes light up around her.

Was it her imagination? Did she imagine all of that? Or were they simply creations of wishful thinking?

Just looking at him, Ami realized just how good of a father he'd be. She always knew that he'd be a good father, warm, caring, loving, kind and tender. But now seeing him with Raven only strengthened her beliefs.

A blush crept onto her cheeks. Quatre, as a father? They weren't even on the first date yet and she was thinking about all of this?! 

The blush darkened. She never said she was the mother! It could be someone else! Someone beautiful like a tall, leggy blond, with blue eyes, rich, model material... Great, she just described Minako and Usagi. As made obvious several times in the past, she had confidence issues. Big time.

"Ami, Quatre's cute." Teased a voice besides her.

The blush on her cheeks darkened ten folds as she turned to see Makoto standing there with a devilish smirk and teasing look in her deep green eyes. Ami turned away, embarrassed as her cheeks darkened even more. Makoto laughed at her shy friend.

"Mako, don't make fun of Ami." Came a quietly scolding and silent voice.

Ami and Makoto both turned around to see Trowa walking up to him, his face impassive as usual but an amused gleam in his green eyes. Ami watched as it was Makoto's turn to blush a deep red. Trowa cocked his head upon seeing the blush as a light blush appeared upon his cheeks too. 

Ami knew that her tough friend never blushed because of a boy. Ranted, got stars in her eyes, flirted and even faked blushes for guys... but never actual blushes. Ami saw the way that Makoto began to fidget around the tall man.

A small satisfied and loving smirk appeared upon his calm and silent features. Makoto felt the world magically slip away. With the grace of a cat, the eyes the purest dark green, and the tempting smile of the devil, Trowa slowly walked towards Makoto. The brown haired girl stood motionless, unable to move.

With one move, Trowa stood besides the green-eyed girl. Makoto tipped her head up slightly as Trowa leaned in. It was just something that drawn them to each other. Makoto felt her heart beat at an incredible rate. Her eyes sparked as her eyes showed all the emotions that were connected to this single man. Her cheeks reddened as his lips were only a few centimeters away. She felt so afraid, yes, that he thought she wasn't a good kisser. So excited to think she'll kiss this god of a man. So happy that joy nearly bubbled out of her.

So close...

Trowa's hands gently rested on her shoulders as he brought her closer to him slowly...

Even closer...

Makoto could feel his hot breath on her face...

Just a little more...

Makoto rested her hand on his chest... lulled by his rhythmic heartbeat...

Another second or two...

A mere millimeters away...

'Just breathe...' Makoto reminded herself.

Their lips touched slightly as they closed their eyes. Waves of electricity shot through their veins like lightning. Everything became suddenly so clear, crystal clear. The world slipped away as their entered a realm where only their fantasy and desires laid. Makoto's hand caressed Trowa's cheek; the other rested comfortably over his heart. She felt her heart fall into beat with his. 

Trowa's left arm crushed Makoto to his strong chest, as they seemed to mold perfectly together. His right hand was behind her head, keeping her in place, playing with some strands of her hair. They increased the intensity, still trapped in their own little world.

Meanwhile, the others were watching this little display of emotion. Some sweatdropped and smiled, while others blushed, the others beamed, and one... glared... a very overprotective blond.

Heero and Hotaru turned to each other, each with a small smile upon their faces. Their gazes were knowing and happy as they turned their attention to the couple kissing so passionately.

"Get a room you two." Came the sarcastic and teasing voice.

The two broke apart, blushing hard, and turned to glare slightly at the roguish girl leaning against a tree and eating her precious sandwich. Quatre was sitting on the blanket, covered in dust, his blond hair beyond cure of a comb, with Ami helping him up.

"Raven..." A reprimanding voice sounded, intertwined with humor.

The group turned to the one who spoke. It was the first time he had spoken since he got there. He was leaning against a tree; much like his daughter, his Prussian eyes shining with pride and amusement.

"Dad, I was just having fun." Raven grumbled as she drank some Sprite.

Heero gave her another look. Duo stifled some laughter. He loved his best friend and his daughter; they were so alike, so dangerous, so teasing, but very caring. Wait, that kind of sounded like Hotaru. An image popped inside of Duo's mind. He imagined his little sister, beautiful and looking like she did as a small girl, but with a matured body. He imagined his best friend's strong arms wrapped around her thin waist, towering over her. Prussian eyes versus amethyst violet. Dark brown unruly hair combined with dark, ravenish black, short, straight hair. And finally, tall, muscular and powerful with small, petite and frail looking. What opposites, what a look, what a perfect couple.

A smile lit up Duo's face. Of course he wasn't like other brothers. He rather loved the idea of Heero and Hotaru together. But of course when that happened, and it will, he had to act like the overprotective brother... unless he changes his mind, which could happen, he was very fickle. 

Then the image of little cynical Raven entered his mind. Raven, running in front of Hotaru and Heero... that would be most certainly amusing. She looked nothing like neither of them... actually, she kind of did. Come to think of it, she did a lot. Raven was kind of pale to a certain degree, like Hotaru still was probably. She was mocking and cynical, like both of them. She was still a child on the inside, like Hotaru was. She was an introvert like them both. She had Heero's unmistakable eyes. She had poker face of both Hotaru and Heero. 

Duo scratched his head, the list just went on and on didn't it? Well then, a small sinister smile appeared on his devilish lips... he'll just have to speed up the proce-

"COME ON DUO! FOOD!" Minako's cheerful voice screamed as she led him to the blanket.

"What's there to eat?!" Duo asked enthusiastically, masking away his pain for not being able to tell himself.

"Everything and anything Unc. I love the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches myself." Raven said softly as she ate another of her precious sandwiches.

"I noticed, from Quatre's screams, your laughter, and a lot of chaos." Duo teased with a smirk, turning his head slightly in Quatre's direction.

Duo could imagine the heavy blush on Quatre's cheek, even if he couldn't see it. Duo could feel Raven's innocent smile, and everyone else's smirks. What he wouldn't give to see again. But now was not the time.

"Come on! FOOTBALL!" A happy tomboyish voice screamed.

"Isn't that a little too dangerous for you?" Asked a shy Ami.

"NOPE!" Screamed the over enthusiastic Raven once again.

"Come on! We'll play!" Came a voice, which Duo identified to be Makoto.

"YEA!" Came more voices, probably most of the girls.

"Girls versus boys?" A gruff voice asked... Haruka's.

"Okay, so that's me, Trowa, Wufei, Heero and D- Yeah, the four of us." Quatre quickly covered, sounding angry with himself and pained at the same time.

"Yea, Haruka, Usagi, Rei and I will play!" Makoto jumped.

"Hey! What about me?!" Whined Minako.

"You can keep Duo company." Came the elegant but teasing tone of Michiru.

"Yea babe! You forgot about handsome ol' me?!" Duo cried in shock.

"Course not!" Minako chirped and peck him on the lips.

"Michiru and I will sit out. What about you Hotaru?" Ami asked cautiously.

"I'm out." Came his sister's cool and controlled reply.

"I wanna play! Remember me?!" Raven pouted undignified.

"You can be on their team Raven. They'll need all the help they can get." Wufei replied with a smirk.

"We're gonna kick your ass pig!" Rei challenged with a glare.

"I'D LIKE TOS EE YOU TRY!"

"YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"  


The two stubborn ones glared at each other as they stalked to each other. The girls hid knowing smiles while he boys rolled their eyes. This was ridiculous, they were so meant for each other, that everyone else seemed like strangers.

"Can we just play?" Haruka growled in annoyance.

"Sure." Quatre agreed with a nervous smile.

The boys and girls lined up and either sides and prepared for a painful game of football. Heero smirked as he glanced at Usagi. She's probably the weakest player, probably not knowing anything in sports. They won't have to worry about her. Rei, she looked strong, a fighter... he'll leave her to Wufei. Haruka... hm... she probably knows about football. She's strong and fast, they'll have to keep a watchful eye on her. Makoto, she's strong, speed may be her weak point, Trowa will be glad to get a chance to teach her how to play. Now his dear daughter... it'll be fun.

"Did you guys notice you don't have a ball?" 

All the players, with their cheeks painted deep red, turned to a smirking Hotaru. The dark haired girl was throwing a football up in the air and catching it with one hand. She turned to Heero in particular, with her eyes laughing at him. Heero frowned as his browns knitted together, that girl enjoyed torturing him too much...

"No wonder Dad bugs you back..." Stated an amused and teasing voice.

Hotaru and Heero both turned to shoot glares at the Raven, who simply smiled back innocently. Hotaru blushed ever so slightly and quickly threw the football at Heero, who caught it with ease and a mild blush as well. He mumbled a few punishments for Raven as he prepared to throw the ball across the green field.

"HIKE!" Came Haruka's gruff and dangerously menacing voice across the field.

Heero stepped back two steps, he drew back his well muscled arm, then threw the ball, which flew through the air like a bullet. Haruka's eyes followed the path of the ball, and quickly ran to catch it. Rei, Makoto and Raven ran to help her, while Usagi stared blankly at them.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" The genki blond screamed as she chased after the other girls.

Meanwhile, Minako and Ami groaned while Hotaru and Michiru sighed and shook their head. Usagi was so hopeless sometimes... Duo simply chuckled as he leaned back on the tree trunk; his large hand around Minako's smaller ones.

"Sounds like Usagi's having some trouble." Duo commented casually with a smug smirk.

"Don't you start Duo..." Minako growled evenly with a glare.

Duo laughed nervously and gave Minako one of his charming smiles. He heard the blond sigh and smirked inwardly, he still had his charm. A frown touched his lips; he wondered how they were playing. Was it tackle? No, Haruka would never allow that. Was Usagi tripping all over the place? Was Rei giving Wufei a hard time? Was Heero running down the field at high speeds like he usually does?

His fists clenched in frustration. He couldn't do anything. He was used to being a player, not a spectator. No, he wasn't a spectator. To be a spectator, you had to be able to _see_ the spectacle. He couldn't even do that. He was so freaking useless. How the hell would he live? So far, the guys have been helping him take baths and Minako usually fed him. He was so freaking useless.

"YAY! SHOW EM WHO'S BOSS HEERO!"

Duo smiled. That was Wufei, who uncharacteristically just screamed like an idiot. Heero must have scored. Duo felt a small hand slip into his, and the blast of warmth filled him again. Then, something laid against his shoulder. A small smile touched his lips as he turned his head towards the direction of the angel. He tenderly kissed the top of her head and then leaned his head on top of hers. His grasp on her hand tightened. She made it all worth living for.

^^^

Makoto's brow knitted together as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. They had only been playing for 5 minutes, but the boys led with 21-0. She crouched down, ready to sprint again. She looked over at Raven, who had an annoyed look on her face. Guess she wasn't used to losing. Rei had the same look, although Rei was probably angered by the condescending smirk upon Wufei's Asian face. Haruka was glaring the opponents. Trowa, Heero and Wufei had absolutely no expression on their faces, but poor Quatre looked terrified. Usagi... well... Usa-chan just looked confused.

She looked over at the boys. Wufei's arrogant and prideful smirk was driving her to the edge. Heero's face was a calm, impassive one, his stance very relaxed despite the fact that they were playing one of the most dangerous games in the world. Quatre, as said before, was somewhat scared, but sure of himself. Then there was the tall man that gave her one of the best kisses she had ever experienced. His face held no trace of it even happening, but she could see it all in his eyes. The looks he stole at her, his small half smiles that he sent her way during the game. The way he allowed no one to tackle her but himself. The way he sent apologetic smiles at her whenever he did tackle her. Then, once, he gave her a small peck on the head.

She had come to conclude that Trowa was very possessive, not that she minded of course. If Trowa wanted her, she wasn't going to argue. With a man like that, you're blessed even if he looks at you. Have a problem with him wanting her? Hell no!

"HIKE!" 

Makoto's thoughts stopped as she heard young Raven. The ball was passed to the girl from a smiling Quatre. Makoto, Rei, Haruka immediately took off towards the other side of the field. Usagi blinked for a few minutes before remember what she's supposed to do. She took after the others in a whiny jog and complained as she ran. 

Makoto dodged Wufei and stopped a few feet to his left, knowing he wouldn't bother with her. Meanwhile, Rei was being guarded closely by Wufei. The two eyed each other as their muscles tensed, prepared to go high speeds at the drop of a hat. Usagi was simply standing a few feet away from Raven, looking bored. Heero was keeping close tabs on Haruka, never letting her get a foot away from him.

Raven threw the ball at Makoto. Catching it expertly, Makoto started to turn around to run. Suddenly, something slammed into her that forced her to the ground. She turned around to see a single green eye looking worriedly at her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, worried.

"No." Makoto sighed happily, relaxing on the ground.

"Good." Trowa said with a smile and pecked her on the lips.

Makoto smiled up at him shyly before kissing him again. She dropped the football and focused on his sweet lips and heavenly kisses. To think, they barely talked only an hour ago. 

Duo's brow furrowed as he heard nothing from the field. He looked down in Minako's direction. He heard a giggle.

"Trowa and Makoto are face sucking in the middle of the field." The amused girl responded.

Duo grinned as well and chuckled. Shivers went down Minako's spine as she felt the rumbling in his chest. Duo's arm around her waist tightened as she looked in Hotaru's general direction.

"Taru, you better get in there. Rei and Wu-Wu are busy trying to outdo each other, Haruka's trying to kill Heero to a certain degree, Trowa and Makoto are obsessed with each other, and Usagi's... well... Usagi." Duo advised with a smirk.

"They're fine." Hotaru retorted weakly.

Duo snorted and played with Minako's hair. Although he had the bandages, Hotaru could tell Duo's eyes were laughing at her. She sighed and stood up. Mentioning for Usagi to get out, Hotaru jogged into the game. Stopping slightly at Trowa and Makoto, she cleared her throat.

"Face suck at the end of the game you two."

Everyone laughed as Trowa and Makoto pulled away, blushing hard. Hotaru grinned and took Usagi's place as they lined up. Heero's eyes were shining with amusement as he saw that Hotaru wished to join the game.

"Aren't you a little frail at sports?" Heero teased.

"I've gotten stronger." Hotaru growled back.

"Good, wouldn't want to break you." 

Hotaru glared at the unruly haired man. She crouched down; she was going to give him a show. As Raven yelled hike, Hotaru sprinted down the field. She stopped about ten yards away from Raven, waiting for a long pass from the strong girl. 

Raven spotted Hotaru down the field and sent the ball flying through the air. A smile touched Hotaru's lips as she caught the ball. She ran down the field at high speeds. Heero quickly came up behind her, ready to take her down. A smirk graced his lips as he slowly caught up to. He would put her in her place...

Suddenly something rammed into him from behind, knocking the wind out of him. He was slammed ungracefully to the floor as he watched in horror as Hotaru crossed the goal skipping. Whoever tackled him got off as they chuckled. Heero turned around quickly and sent a glare at Haruka. Getting up, he dusted himself off as he looked at the raven-haired girl again. She was grinning and going a little victory dance, completely forgetting everyone else. 

He smiled softly at her antics and innocence. It was rare to see her so happy. Rei, Makoto, and Raven ran up to her, high fiving their hero. He heard Duo on the sidelines; cheering and yelling, Minako was cheering right along side with him. Even Ami and Michiru, the composed ones, were screaming with excitement. 

His smile widened as Hotaru hugged Raven in joy. She was so beautiful when she was happy. He turned around.

His smile disappeared as he met the face of Haruka, smirking as if she knew something. He offered her a friendly smile and walked back towards his field. Why was she smirking like that? Did she know something he didn't? Not likely, she was just playing with him.

Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts stopped when he met Quatre and Wufei. He turned around and looked at Hotaru who was still dancing. Another small smile lit his face. 

Hotaru groaned as she sat. She was kind of sore. They finished the game, with the boys winning, 33 to 29. They hadn't lost that badly. But she now knew a few things. One, Trowa and Makoto can't go a minute without face sucking on the field. Two, she was healthier than before. Three, Raven was really athletic. Four... Heero Yuy was such a bishi when he smiled.

She looked around. Ami, Michiru, Minako and Duo had been chatting when they reached the picnic blanket. Quatre sat behind Ami, as did Haruka. Makoto and Trowa said they were taking a walk, but everyone knew they'd be exercising their lips a lot more than their legs. Wufei and Rei had called a three minutes truce, even people has stubborn as them needed to eat. Raven was talking excitedly to Minako and Duo now, about the best anime ever made. 

'Where is Heero?' She asked herself as she scanned the area quickly. There wasn't a sign of the reckless driver. Her brows drew together; he was there a minute ago. 

'Maybe he took a walk.' She decided quickly.

'Why do you care where he is?' A small voice asked mockingly.

'I just thought he shouldn't leave Raven alone.' She defended.

'The other guys are here, and Raven _is_ 6, she can go a few minutes without her daddy.' The voice offered.

'So?' She snapped, annoyed.

'So? Don't you see? You're worried about him...' The voice, who sounded a lot like her brother, teased.

'I do not!'

'Do too!'

'DO NOT!'

'DO TOO!'

'NOT!'

'TOO!' 

'NAH-UH!'

'UH-HUH!'

'I'm arguing with a little voice in my head! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! GO AWAY!' She snapped.

'Fine! What a grouch!' the little voice mumbled before disappearing.

Hotaru shook her head furiously, what was wrong with her? This was ridiculous. First she thought she could befriend Heero Yuy, and now she was having conversations with herself. She was going nuts.

Her eyes darkened as she remembered what she was going to do what she planned to do two weeks ago? If she was, she'd better do it fast before she lost her nerve... or changed her mind. 

Standing up, she grabbed a sandwich and a soda and walked off. She walked through the grass, the sun beating at her pale face. Breathing in deeply, her body relaxed as the fresh, crisp air entered her body, reawakening her senses. Judging by the sun, it was about four? A little past three perhaps?

She looked around again and stopped. She didn't know where to find Heero... she didn't even know where to begin looking! 

A brief sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she looked around. Something made her pause, and she took off in the direction. After a few minutes of walking, she could hear water rushing over the edge of a small cliff and crashing to the rocks below. After a few more feet, she removed the curtain of willow branches as she peered into the clearing.

Green grass grew fairly tall in the clearing, with a clear lake in the middle. The sound of the crashing water was from the waterfall, that was only about ten feet tall, but none the less poured down the side of the small rock formation at gallons per second. The lake was pretty large, one of the bigger and hidden lakes of this park. Around the clear body of water was surrounded by many old trees on the banks.

And sure enough, there was her tormentor, sitting against the tree, his eyes closed as the wind played with his short wild mane. A little nervous, Hotaru began to approach Heero, having doubts about apologizing. 

~~~~~~

Nothing was heard except the sound of his own breathing. Sweat ran down his forehead, down his cheeks, and dripped from his chin to his black parachutes. He had his legs curled towards his body, and his arms rested on his knees. With another exhausted sigh, he felt the playful breeze sweep through his stubborn bangs and cool him down to a certain degree. He allowed his body to relax and for his heart to stop beating at an alarming rate. His leather jacket was still lying on the picnic blanket, and no one would dare touch it. 

His senses went on alert as he heard soft footsteps to his right. The presence did not feel threatening, or unfamiliar at that. Perhaps one of the boys checking up on him? He knew it wasn't them, since he had known them for about 6 years, but he was too tired to check since the presence was non-threatening.

"Thirsty?" 

Heero's eyes snapped open at the sound of the gentle, and very feminine voice. His gaze fell upon a can of soda, in a pale and small-outstretched hand. He followed the hand, up the arm, and to the impassive but slightly nervous face of his, 'favorite little Maxwell.'

There ladies and gentlemen, was one of the biggest shocks of his entire life. He numbly took the soda; the cool metal slapped him back to reality. He looked up and nodded his thanks. Hotaru nodded back, but stayed where she was.

Popping open the lid, he held the smooth metal to his lips, and awoke as the cool and sweet liquid poured down his throat. He held the can in both hands, his arms still resting on his knees. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that the pale girl next to him was rocking on the balls of her feet. She seemed unusually fidgety and perhaps uncertain.

"Are you hungry? I brought you a sandwich." She said shyly and quietly again as she offered him on of Makoto's delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

He looked up and cocked a brow, his eyes asking the question that he didn't feel like phrasing. The girl next to him wrinkled her nose as an amused expression lit up her usually emotionless face. She offered him a small smile and knelt down next to him.

"I had to take it when Raven wasn't looking. She's taken an extreme liking to Mako's sandwiches."

Heero allowed a smile to appear on his face. Yes, his little daughter was fond of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, at times, perhaps to the point of obsession. He took a bite of the sandwich, wanting to taste what delicious food had made his daughter so crazed.

His eyes widened slightly as he bit into the food. He had tasted good food before, but never something so simple, so plain that has been created into a wonderful delicacy! It was wonderful!

He heard joyful giggles and turned to the girl next to him. He watched as her violet eyes danced with mirth and her cute mouth curve up into a dazzlingly smile. She stopped after a second or two, but the smile remained as she shook her head, sending cascades of black silk around her pale face.

"Let me guess. The best you've ever tasted?" She asked teasingly.

Heero had a small sheepish smile upon his face and nodded. Hotaru giggled again before Heero went back to his sandwich. Then silence settled over the two.

Heero shifted over slightly. He looked over at Hotaru, and mentioned with his had for her to sit. Hotaru obeyed, with a slightly surprised look in her eyes.

Then for a while, there was nothing but silence, and perhaps this tranquility. Heero kept munching on his sandwich with his eyes closed his head against the tree. Hotaru was sitting next to him, her eyes scanning over the peaceful lake, lulled by the sound of the waterfall. Then they both noticed how close they were, in fact, their arms touched.

Heero felt her smooth and soft skin against his. It was as smoothed as it looked, like ivory. Sparks of electricity went down his back whenever she shifted, even as she breathed he felt it. The calm rising of her chest as she breathed brushed her arms gently against his, alerting his senses. He had to keep himself from getting hot, even though he saw no reason for it. This was Hotaru he was talking about, Duo's little sister? The one he had fought with since they met?

'Yeah, but she brought you a soda and this DELICIOUS sandwich...' Part of him reminded.

'She could have just been nice.' A gruff voice answered.

'See?! We're making progress!' The voice urged on.

'At a snail's pace!' The other side snorted.

'Yes mule, but at least she's trying! You ain't doing nothing except torturing her and pissing her off!' The voice, which Heero now realized sounded strangely like the braided pilot, groaned.

'What do you want me to do?!' Came the annoyed answer.

A strange and evil cackle vibrated off the walls of Heero's mind. He stiffened slightly, and heard his inner self groan. The psycho laughter died down, leaving behind what Heero could tell was a mischievous smile.

'She's shaking...' Replied 'Duo' in a teasing tone.

'No she's- wah?' 

Heero quickly looked down to see that, 'Duo' was right. Her small frame was shaken ever so slightly with shivers. He noticed the goosebumps that had made themselves comfortable on his thin arms. Must have been the cool evening air coming on, and combined with all the sweat she worked up while playing, she must be a little cold.

'What do I do?!' He asked in a slight panic.

'You mean Heero Yuy, the playa of all women, the man that never goes out with the same woman three times, doesn't know what to do?!' came the shocked voice, followed by laughter.

'SHUT UP! She's your sister!' He growled back.

'HELLO! EARTH TO YUY! I'M THE LITTLE VOICE IN YOUR MIND! I just happen to choose Duo's voice since it's SOOO incredibly sexy and very hot!'

Heero blinked a few times as she shuddered inwardly at what his voice just said. Incredibly sexy and hot?! What?! He didn't go that way! Or at least he hoped he didn't. But he realized it was true, the voice was just a part of him. Still disturbing that part of him thought Duo's voice was sexy, but that's beside the point.

'You're a part of me? Right?' He asked in a very happy tone.

'Y-yes... what are you going to do?!' The Duoish voice asked in panic.

'This!' This mind yelled. He could imagine as he kicked 'Duo' out of the room that was his mind, and lock the door.

He could not keep the idiotic smile off of his face, which was conformed when he realized that Hotaru was shaking her hand in front of his face. Heero snapped to attention and turned to her, who had an amused but slightly worried expression on her face.

"You okay? You kinda zoned on me for a minute." Hotaru said with a small smirk.

Heero blushed as he realized he had. And then the person next to him cleared her throat meekly. He looked up at see Hotaru blushing as well. She looked down at something at her waist. Heero slowly followed her gaze and found...

THAT HIS ARM WAS AROUND HER WAIST!

He quickly pulled away as a pull pledged blush erupted upon his cheeks. He shifted away from Hotaru and attempted to hide his humiliation by covering the side of his face that Hotaru could see with his hand. HE felt her fidget as well, and that she had grown a little warm, which he could tell by the fact that their arms were still touching, but just barely now.

"So, you're married?" Hotaru suddenly asked, in an impassive and nonchalant voice, as if she was commenting on the weather.

Heero removed his hand and looked down at his soda. He hid his left hand behind his soda can. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"It's none of your business." Came the growl, low and menacing.

"Just asking." Hotaru said again, seemingly bored.

Silence settled over them once again. Heero squeezed his eyes shut as he turned away from her. Why did she make it sound so casual? Why did part of him want her to take it more seriously? Why didn't he just tell her?

"Do you care?" Heero whispered hoarsely, his voice strangely soft and choked.

Hotaru said nothing, outwardly impassive. On the inside, she was refusing to let the wave of emotions over take her.

Did she care? Did she care? Did she?! Someone, please tell her that the tightening in her stomach was just something she ate. Someone please tell her that the pain in her heart was just stress. Someone please tell her that she wasn't afraid. Someone... anyone... please... tell her she didn't care...

"Maybe." Hotaru choked out as she tried to keep herself from yelling out by biting her tongue.

"Maybe?" 

"Just tell me." Hotaru tried to snap, but came out as a weak plea.

"No." 

Hotaru felt her entire body relax and relief flooded through her. A small smile found its way to her lips as she closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She watched as an amused smirk reached Heero's features.

"relieved?" He asked tauntingly.

Hotaru snorted and smacked him on the arm with a glare. Heero smiled as he stood and stretched.

"The others must be worried." Heero said and started to walk back.

Hotaru stood there, looking at him for a minute before running to catch him. The petite girl fell into step with the annoying but unbelievably hot Heero Yuy. There was yet another silence, which was now the main interaction that happened between them, silence.

Hotaru tried to slow down her speeding heart. She could hear it pounding in her ears, numbing her senses, her brain went from getting no blood to way too much. She felt somehow relieved and happy, but she didn't know why. 

Heero felt her presence besides him, calming him for some strange reason. He had come to enjoy her company, so strange.

"How old is Raven?" Hotaru asked trying to make conversation.

"She's going to be six in a month." Heero stated with a small smile.

"She seems to be a lot like you."

"Is that a good thing?" Heero asked with another one of his arrogant smirks.

Hotaru only snorted to counter his teasing and walked even faster. Heero blinked a few times and then chased to catch up with her as well. Slowly the others came into view. It was a beautiful site really, Duo was lying in Minako's lap as they laughed away in their own little world. Trowa and Makoto were now back from their walk, and were in a serious conversation with Ami, Rei, and Wufei. Well, Trowa was anyway. Makoto was with Quatre and Usagi, chasing a screaming Raven. It appeared to be a weird version of tag...

Michiru and Haruka were looking on the game with adoring smiles and parental love in their eyes. The two slowly walked over to the others, both with an impenetrable impassive mask upon their features. Raven caught sight of them and she stopped in her tracks, causing Makoto, Quatre and Usagi to crash into each other and land in an ungraceful heap on the grass. Quatre groaned as he was under the two girls. Usagi just rubbed her aching head as Makoto begged Usagi to get off of her.

Raven just smiled in her innocent way and turned again to launch herself into Heero's arms. Hotaru noted that Heero's eyes lit up as he held the girl high over his head as Raven giggled. She casually leaned against the tree and watched this whole scene. They seemed like any regular group of friends, enjoying a nice picnic in the park. 

"Where were you two? Do you know how worried we've all been?!" Raven reprimanded.

"Sorry MOTHER!" Heero relied as he kissed Raven's forehead at the sight of the pouting girl.

"Hey guys? You wanna go back to our place and hang out for a while?" Duo asked everyone.

Minako and Usagi jumped at the chance to go the boys' house. Makoto smiled as well, although not as quick to jump. Rei and Ami remained silent, they weren't the types to do that, although Rei was because she hated Wufei. Haruka had a disapproving frown on her face, and Michiru seemed uncertain.

"Come on ladies, we can have some tea." Quatre invited politely, making sure to stay on Haruka's good side.

Everyone finally agreed, Haruka having some persuasion from Michiru, apparently even the careful and protective Haruka hates sleeping on the couch. Everyone packed everything, amazingly into five baskets. Each of the boys cared one, except for Duo. Raven chatted noisily to her Uncle "Du-Du", who answer just as happily. Everyone else smiled at the sight.

"SAILOR VENUS IS THE COOLEST!" Duo yelled suddenly as his fists clenched together.

"No way! That blond! OOPS! I BROKE A NAIL! You kidding me right?!" Raven screamed back.

"HEY! SHE'S A TOTAL BABE!" Duo pouted.

"Yea, demo SHE'S A BLOND!" 

"RAVEN! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Duo teased with a smirk.

Raven blushed slightly and searched for an answer. Heero smirked at his friend's answer and looked down. Hotaru and the Scouts only blinked, surprised that they knew about the Sailor Scouts, very few people did. Quatre and Trowa had knowing smiles and shook their heads, while Wufei groaned.

"Yea well! Sailor Saturn's totally cooler!" Raven countered after a few minutes.

"Well she is cool! I babe too! But Venus is hotter!"

"We're not talking about whose hot! We're talking about who kicks ass!" Raven shouted as she climbed up into Heero's arms.

"VENUS KICKS ASS TOO!" Duo yelled.

"SATURN BETTER!" Raven countered.

'IS NOT!" 

"IS TOO!"

"ALRIGT CHILDREN!" Heero yelled above their argument. He sent a scowl Raven's way and cleared his throat for Duo.

"Can't you two behave in public? Don't make me separate you two again!" Heero scolded as Duo smiled sheepishly.

"Yuy, you know those two and anime, especially Sailor Moon arguments." Wufei snorted as the bookbag hung over his shoulder.

Trowa and Quatre only laughed as Raven began chasing Wufei down the street. Haruka and Rei smiled knowingly, that girl had a lot of fire. Duo's hand was wrapped around Minako's as the now blushing girl led him down the street.

She thought she was hot? Well, her other form that was. And he defended her... against a six-year-old but he still defended her. It was kind of sweet. She leaned slightly into Duo and received a squeeze of his hand.

~~~

"So, Raven likes Sailor Saturn?" Hotaru asked sounding casual.

"Like?!" Heero asked exasperated.

"More like obsessed and hero-worship." Heero joked as he watched his daughter kicking Wufei.

"She really like Saturn?" Hotaru asked, a light blush warming her cheeks.

"Like I said, worship. But I don't like it much." Heero confessed with a small frown.

"What's wrong with that?" Hotaru growled, hurt and anger welling up inside her.

"She's too young to worship Sailor Saturn. She's a fighter, and I want my daughter to be safe from those things till later. I don't want her to be exposed to war and famine and such, things we've seen only about 7 or 8 years ago." Heero confessed, his eyes darkening as images of the war returned.

Hotaru nodded numbly, she could understand it. A parent simply wanted to protect their children against the horrors of the war. Taking a chance to look around the city streets, she found that some stores that has been open since she was a child were closed. Some precious buildings, like Rei's temple had been destroyed during the war.

Although Tokyo seemed to be prosperous and on it's feet again, the damages of war had not been completely rebuilt. In the eyes of each person on the street, Hotaru could see the bitter scars left by the wounds of war. 

" I understand what you're saying. But she needs someone. True Sailor Saturn isn't the best role model, but at least she fights for good." Hotaru tried. She knew she was not the best role model, she was the Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth for god's sakes! She wasn't the most cheerful and bubbly girl in the world. And Heero had such an opinion of her. Did he think she loved war and destruction? That was not so, not so at all. She hated war. But she must fight, that's the end of that story. Her purpose was to fight.

She looked at Heero and Raven from the corner of her eyes. Heero held Raven high above his head as the young but smart girl giggled. A beautifully genuine grin was upon the arrogant man's faces. He looked like any other caring father. A father with his child.

She looked away. Her father had never done that with her. He once loved her, yes with all his heart. Her mother too, they both loved Duo and her. But war ended it all. It killed her family, it made her lose her brother, and it destroyed her future.

She was three when her parents were killed. Her brother was five at the time. They both wondered the streets for a week, before a kind family, the Tomoes took them in. Hotaru felt scared. Mr. Tomoe and Mrs. Tomoe were so different from her parents.

"Hey good looking! Wanna go out for a spin with us?"

Everyone turned their attention to a half-witted fool hanging out the side of a red convertible sports car. The guy was heavily built, with bulging muscles and driving the little car. Black spiky hair with bleached ends matched his arrogant black eyes. 

"COME ON BABE!"

The fool seemed to checking out Ami's soft curves, causing the girl to blush slightly. Quatre saw this and sent a polite but strained smile at the boy. He then wrapped his arm around Ami's shoulder casually, causing the girl to blush even deeper. He gave the boy a triumphant and mocking smirk.

One of the boys in the backseat licked his lips as he looked at Makoto. He whistled at her as his brown eyes twinkled lustfully. He ran a hand through his pale blond hair.

"Bug off jerk." Makoto said coolly glaring at the boy.

"OOOOH! That was a diss!" The boy feigned hurt as his friends burst into laughter.

The other boy with green eyes and light brown hair watched Usagi closely. He said nothing, being not as primal as his friends, but instead gave Usagi an irresistible smile. Usagi giggled slightly but looked away remembering Mamoru. 

"Come-" Started the boy.

Usagi didn't know why he suddenly stopped. Until, someone quickly grabbed her and turned her around. Before she could scream, she felt a pair of soft and tender lips placing a soft and adoring kiss upon her lips. She found herself in heaven, the world melting away around her. Only one man could give her that...

She pulled back breathlessly and stared into a pair of loving blue eyes. She smiled adoringly at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hello Mamo-chan!" Usagi greeted with a bright smile.

The tall dark haired youth smiled back down at Usagi and sent a mild glare at the boy in a car. The boy sighed and sat back down, slightly annoyed and afraid. One of the boys in the back seat looked at Hotaru. But the feisty girl's death glare sent him whimpering in the back seat.

"Ay babe! Wanna be with a real man?"

Minako tuned out the jackass on the passenger side of the car hanging out. However she felt Duo stiffening besides her, he could tell the idiot was talking to her. She slipped her arm into Duo's, and watched with a fluttering heart as his face slowly turned to her, and a small but genuine smile touched his lips. She smiled back, even though she knew he couldn't see it, but she knew somehow that he knew she was smiling.

"Hey darling! Leave that blind loser! Come on... wouldn't you want someone who could _see_ your beauty?!" The jerk had enough nerve to scream.

Immediately all eyes turned to him with deadly glares. He only shrugged slightly and continued his lustful stare at Minako. Duo however, stopped dead in his tracks. His face was twisted into an unreadable expression and his jaw clenched shut. He was trembling slightly, and his fists were balled up so tight that he drew blood from his palms. He turned his face towards the car and the sound of the hormone pumped fool.

He slowly started to walk towards the car. Sight or no sight, someone was gonna hurt... bad. A small hand tugged on his arm and kept him back pleadingly. He turned slowly; knowing it was Minako, imagining a soft pouty look upon her face.

"Hey you sonofabitch! Why don't you put you fist where your giant mouth is damn it?!" came the fiery and angry yell.

Duo relaxed slightly, knowing Heero was there to back him up. He could almost see the cold and hard blue eyes glaring at the punk as he walked towards him, menacing expression upon his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yea! Who do you think you are?!" Another voice piped in. The usually soft and kind voice was now filled with contempt and anger.

"Back off you two! I ain't talking to you punks!" 

Duo felt himself frown. Wimps, yeah, all of those guys. They can talk tough to people like him, but when met with a person, who can or will fight back, they're nothing but wimps. He wished the guys would teach them a lesson. He would too, but Minako was stopping him.

"Get the hell out of that car and say what you said again." Duo heard the prideful Chinese man growl.

"Why should I?!" The punk asked, stuttering.

"If you said something to insult someone, you should be able to back it up." came Trowa's ever calm voice, but there was a challenge, a fire behind his statement.

Hotaru watched as the four boys drew themselves to their full height. Wufei was not all that intimidating, because of his short height. But his blazing black eyes made the boys shrink back in fear. Trowa was regarding them coolly; his arms still wrapped around Makoto's waist. Quatre was at the edge of the sidewalk, his calm blue eyes filled with disgust and a sense of injustice. Ami was still on the sidewalk, her hands on his shoulders as he trembled slightly. 

Then she turned her attention to the beautiful man besides her. Raven was now on the floor, her Prussian eyes angry and her lips curved downwards into a tight frown. Her father was much the same. Except his Prussian eyes were burning heatedly with an untamable flame. His fists were tightly clenched together as she saw the blood trickling down from his palm. He looked like an angry animal, ready to pounce on anything that moved. He was stiff, strong muscles bulging dangerously. His red lips were pressed into a thin white line. His face was one carved from stone, as he remained expressionless. The only thing on his face that indicated anything was those deep stormy blue eyes.

Suddenly, faster than lightning, Heero shot out from besides her and charged to the car, which now had stopped. He lifted the guy who insulted her brother's pride out of the car and threw him to the sidewalk. Then without stopping a beat, Wufei grabbed him and lifted him above the ground.

"You're not worth anything. Do not degrade others if you yourself do not have the ability to make yourself a man. That makes you weak." Wufei spat and dropped him to the floor.

"Hey you punks! Leave 'im alone!"

Trowa turned to see the three other guys jumping out of the car. All of them looked menacing as he drew themselves to their full heights. One took off his black jacket as they all advanced upon the boys. Their leader, the one Wufei dumped, scrambled to his feet and rejoined his group.

"Y'all think you're so tough eh? Well let's pick on some fair num'ers!" 

At that, two of them pounced at the boys. Quatre stepped toward at meet the one looking at Ami with a hard punch in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. The other threw himself directly at Trowa with an easy right punch. Trowa, unfazed, simply grabbed his out stretched arm, and used the guy's own momentum to hurl him into the wall behind them. 

"Hey! You can't do that to 'em!" The last one yelled and hurled himself at Rei. 

Wufei's eyes became a steely black as he stepped in front of the raven-haired priestess and sent a powerful kick at the fool's chest. A grunt was what Wufei received as the attacker was driven back at least ten feet. The leader was looking at Minako lustfully, but his eyes flashed with fear as his friends were defeated. He watched as Heero turned his gaze to him. Slowly the dangerous man started to walk towards him. Sweat poured from his forehead and ran down his chin as Heero drew closer.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled desperately as he began backing away.

The Perfect Soldier said nothing, only walking closer with his Prussian eyes cold as ice. Hotaru watched him motionlessly. What was happening? She always knew Heero Yuy was cold, but never so... dangerous. He was like an animal, emotionless and his logical side did not effect him.

"Stay back or you'll get hurt!" The man tried yelling again as he pulled out a knife from his pockets.

"Heero be careful." Quatre warned casually, surprising all the girls. The guy had a knife and Quatre was acting as if it was nothing.

"I know."

Heero's voice sent shivers down all the girls' spines, even Hotaru. His voice was so calm.... so even... so cold and emotionless. You wouldn't even know that a guy was holding a knife at him. Not even a flicker of fear or uncertainty on his face. HE started walking towards the man again. The bully hesitated; he's never met someone who wasn't scared of a knife before.

"It's not nice to insult someone..." Came the dangerously low whisper.

The attacker only backed off even further until his back hit the door of the car. He growled in fear, he only had one move left. HE suddenly hurled himself at Heero, his knife ready to slash at the cold youth. Hero just stood there, unafraid. He dodged the weak attacker's strikes easily. Then a deadly smirk appeared upon his lips as he kneed the man in the stomach. Hen Heero jammed his elbow in the guy's back. The knife clattered to the ground.

Heero bent down and picked the guy's face off the ground by his hair. Eye flashing dangerously, he growled.

"Apologize." Heero ordered coldly.

"I... I...I'm sorry..." The man stuttered, the fear in his eyes over whelming.

Heero made no move to let him go however. Hotaru sent him a controlled look for him to let the guy go. Heero's eyes flashed with something, but let the punk drop to the floor. He stood and walked over the others, who were all watching him. 

Hotaru could only watch Heero's graceful movements as he disposed of the man who insulted her brother. It was rather amazing. He posed a grace that she never thought he could, and she realized that his stance was that of a fighter. She figured Heero was just another guy that enjoyed pumping iron at the gym. But it appeared as if there was more to him. Her gaze landed on Raven during the fight. She expected the girl to be shocked, or even frightened. But all she had gotten was a calm, almost emotionless look like her father had upon his face. Strange family...

He group watched as the men scrambled into their car and drove off. They all just stood there for a few minutes, their minds wheeling at what on earth just happened.

Then Duo just turned and walked in the direction of the house that the boys shared without another word. Minako watched his retreating figure in concern. What the guy said must have hurt. She sighed and turned to look at everyone, who were watching both Duo and her worriedly. Quatre smiled weakly.

"You ladies want to come to our house for dinner?"

Everyone nodded silently and followed the disappearing pilot down the street. Heero watched them leave for a minute before turning his attention to the two ladies besides him. Hotaru glared at him and walked on. Heero shot a confused look Raven's way, who glared at him as well and walked off. Heero growled and walked off at them muttering.

"This is going to be one hell of a dinner."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well it's done! The longest chap of this fic yet! A whole 30 pages! Wowwy!

Sorry it took so long. Life's been very hectic! I hate being an 8th grader, ugh. Well, here you go! And once again, this fic is still dedicated to my friend Jade Lowe Maxwell. Thanx for reading! Well, REVIEW!

SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO WISHED JADE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Unfortunately I forgot to save the emails of all those who did! Please PUT IN THE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME IF YOU DID! I promise to give the you next TWO chapters ahead of everyone else! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	11. Hmph! I'm not telling! From, Your Favori...

~^~^~ Everything for You ~^~^~

Rogue Angel Barton

The large group stopped before a huge, white mansion. The girls blinked a few times at the sheer size of the house. The lawn seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. A ten-foot tall iron fence surrounded the entire house and property. Slowly they approached the guards' station and the main gate. Two men in blue uniform appeared.

"How can I help you all?" One asked politely, seeing only the girls.

"It's okay Jeff, it's just some friends." Quatre replied smiling as he broke away from his conversation with Ami.

"Mr. Winner, how are you today sir? I'm sorry we didn't see you." The guard said bowing.

"It's quite alright. Have a nice day guys." Quatre said smiling as he led the way through the opened iron gates.

The girls quietly took in the fact that the guards bowed to each of the boys and wished them a good day. Duo smiled slightly, while Trowa nodded, Wufei simply grunted, and Heero said nothing. Raven, being as mischievous as they were, kicked one the guards lightly and went speeding up the road.

"Raven YUY! GET BACK HERE!" Heero screamed at his daughter with scowl on his face.

The girl only giggled and continued running. Heero threw a quick apology at the guard before running off to chase his daughter while planning her punishment. Everyone watched as the dark eyed man quickly caught up with his daughter. Grabbing the little troublemaker around the waist, he hoisted her onto his shoulder. The girl giggled but then stopped when she saw the serious expression on her father's face.

Slowly the rest of the group made their way to the pair, who were standing and waiting patiently. Once they were all together again, Heero stayed in the back where he chatted with Trowa and Wufei about something or other. Raven, who was now sitting on his shoulder, looked extremely annoyed. Ami, Quatre, Haruka and Michiru were discussing the newest classical concert in town. Minako was silently walking next to Duo, her hand in his. Hotaru was watching the two with a wistful look on her face. Makoto, Rei and Usagi were talking about how the mansion looked familiar, with Mamoru lagging behind.

"Now I know where I've seen this mansion before! It was in the newspaper a few weeks back! Quatre R. Winner, heir of the Winner Corp. was moving here with several of his friends! Quatre R. Winner's the wealthiest bachelor in the world!" Usagi suddenly screamed as her blue eyes lit up with recognition.

All the girls stared at Quatre with wide eyes. The blond, who was now sweating, smiled sheepishly at everyone. The boys only smirked and kept walking, they were leaving Quatre to handle this one alone.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Quatre screamed as he ran to catch up with the other guys, leaving the girls behind him.

The girls all looked at each other. So that's why Quatre looked so familiar, he's been in the newspaper at least 7 times in the past month. So that meant all the other guys were probably rich too. The girls continued walking, not exactly knowing how to act around the boys anymore. Did they have to bow? Curtsy? Be extra polite and watch what they say?

"Don't act like Quatre's special around him. Act like yourselves." Trowa told them with a small smile as he fell in step with the group.

"Who told you we were going to act differently?" Rei countered seemingly annoyed.

"The looks on you faces." Trowa replied obviously amused by Rei's defensiveness.

Everyone fell silent after that. After several more minutes of walking, they finally came to the tall, white, double doors of the mansion. A butler was already waiting in the front for Quatre.

"Master Quatre, there is a call for you from Miss Catalonia." The old butler stated in a British accent.

"Thank you very much Thomas." Quatre replied smiling at the old man before entering the house.

The first thing the girls saw was a huge lobby. It was richly decorated in dark oak with marble walls. Since they were used to fancy living, they were not as effected as other guests, which pleased the old butler. Quatre politely excused himself as Wufei showed the girls to the living room.

"Make yourselves comfortable." The stubborn man growled as he seated himself in a large armchair.

"Master Trowa, tea or coffee?" Thomas asked as Trowa leaned against the wall in the corner.

"Ladies?" He asked in his quiet and silky voice.

"We'll all have tea, thank you." Ami replied politely as the old butler nodded and disappeared.

Silence settled over the occupants of the room. Raven had been sent to her room for poor behavior. The girls were seated on the white couches. Trowa, Heero were standing up while Duo was sitting next to Minako.

"I'm sorry, but that was a business call I had to take." Quatre apologized as he reentered the room.

"I hope we're not disturbing anything..." Ami offered as the blond sat down next to her.

"No no, it's perfectly fine. Today's supposed to be my day off." Quatre quickly answered, earning a snort from Heero and Wufei.

"Q-man, for you, there is no day off." Duo sneered quickly as Trowa nodded his head in agreement.

Then silence settled over the room again. Rei and Wufei continued their little glaring contest. Ami and Quatre were sneaking glances at each other. Duo and Minako were simply holding hands. Trowa and Makoto were counting down the minutes before they could kiss again. Heero was just sitting there impassively along with Hotaru. Haruka was glaring at he boys while Michiru glared at her playfully.

Thomas came in a second later, bring the tea and a few cups of coffee with two other maids. He offered tea to all the girls, Quatre and Wufei, and then prepared coffee for Heero, Trowa and Duo.

"Perhaps we should take a dip in the pool." Quatre suggested breaking the silence.

He watched as Usagi and Minako brightened immediately. Michiru and Ami nodded calmly seemingly pleased with the idea. Rei and Makoto didn't really appear to care. Haruka was glaring at Quatre for suggesting the idea, because she felt he just wanted to see the girls in swimsuits. Trowa and Duo consented while standing to get their swim trunks. Wufei grumbled for a few minutes but none the less agreed, Heero and Hotaru simply shrugged and watched everyone else.

"But we don't have swimsuits!" Usagi whined as she looked at Quatre.

"Not to worry, I have 29 sisters, and all of them have several swimsuits at this mansion. I'm sure you all can find something that fits." Quatre said 

Minako grinned and nodded her head excitedly. Quatre led the girls to see the swimsuits while Wufei and Heero went to get theirs. A few minutes later, the five boys were all waiting patiently by the pool. It appeared as if Heero didn't change, he was simply sitting under a tree and watching as his friends waited in the pool. Mamoru had borrowed one of Heero's swimming trunks and was sitting on the edge, waiting for Usagi.

"What's taking those onnas so long?" Wufei growled as he finished a lap around the large and beautiful pool.

"Hope they didn't get lost." Quatre said out-loud worried.

Suddenly they appeared, all 9 of them, even Haruka, in swimsuits. Mamoru's jaw dropped at the sight of Usagi, in a nice little yellow two piece. Haruka however, scowled at having to wear a swimsuit and quickly got into the water wearing a dark blue one piece.

Quatre has having trouble now fainting right then and three when he saw Ami. The shy and quiet girl was wearing something that he would never expect from her. A light blue bikini, with triangular shaped piece of cloth to prevent Quatre from going crazy, a string that tied at the back as well as one that tied around the neck. The bottom was a bit better, but not my much. It was a little more covering than a thong, but only very barely. Ami blushed when she saw the look on Quatre's face and only blushed deeper when the boy's baby blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed in the pool.

Trowa caught the boy and only laugh at him. That is until he saw Makoto in her forest green on piece. The back was... well, it was rather backless, letting Trowa see the tanned skin that seemed so silky smooth. He could see the endless honey legs and felt his temperature rising. The swimsuit showed off Makoto's sporty but very firm stomach as well as all the right curves. Trowa licked his lips slightly and smiled at her Makoto. Seeing the look on the green-eyed man's face, Makoto smiled and walked towards him, swaying her hips suggestively.

Wufei growled at the weakness of the other boys. That's what they were at the moment, boys. HE turned to the door smugly, wanting to see what that weak raven haired onna was wearing. An eye began to twitch ever so slightly at the sight of the dark haired priestess. Wearing a 'no way in god's name legal' bikini, all Wufei saw was skin, skin, skin, skin and cleavage. Not that he was complaining. No man in their right mind would not focus right away on the tiny pieces of round cloth that showed cleavage at its best. A trickle of blood came form his nose as he looked at the creamy and ivory skin on that annoying but admittedly beautiful onna. Her long raven hair was done up in a bun, with two chopsticks holding it in place. Her violet eyes were twinkling with amusement when she saw his nosebleed, but he paid no attention.

Duo heard silence settle upon the pool. He also heard a door closing, meaning that the girls came out. He figured they look breath taking. Sadly though, he couldn't see what Minako looked like. Suddenly he felt someone sliding into the pool next to him. A small hand slowly landed on his chest as the other touched his shoulder. He could feel the heat coming off of Minako, and damn, he was having a hard tome controlling himself.

"Hey." He managed to croak out.

"Hey yourself." Came the quiet and almost shy reply.

"You look beautiful." Duo said suddenly, surprising Minako.

"I..."

"I know because no matter what, inside and out.... you're beautiful...." Duo whispered huskily.

"Duo..."

Minako's eyes stung with unfallen tears. She slowly leaned into Duo's chest as one trembling hand slowly touched the white bandage that still wrapped around his eyes. Duo gave her a weak smile and covered her small hand with his as she slowly cupped his cheek. His other hand was placed on her waist.

Slowly he began to lean down, his heart pounding, as it never had before kissing a woman before. But he knew Minako was different, he could feel it. She was nice to him, perhaps in the beginning because he was blind. But now he had a feeling that wasn't the case anymore, that she didn't pity him.

Minako watched through half closed blue eyes as Duo's handsome face was coming closer. God, he was so beautiful and sweet. How could anything bad ever happy to this man? She closed her eyes as he was only a mere centimeter away. 

Their lips at first brushed against each other simply. Waves of emotions neither had ever felt before surfaced. Duo had never felt such a spark between him and another woman. It was... maddening and it made him feel... alive. More so than he ever thought possible. He quickly leaned down again to capture those soft and sweet lips in another kiss. Suddenly he had no need for sight; he could see her perfectly, in his mind.

Her hair was exactly the color of spun gold, thin and honey strands that flowed like water between his fingers. Her eyes were beautiful crystals of light blue, so expressive and innocent. Her skin was like silk and slightly tanned, giving her a healthy glow. No wonder those idiots were calling for her. But for now she was his... and his alone.

Minako groaned slightly as his lips covered hers again. His lips were so soft, and she was right, he was so very delicious. IT kind of shocked her that they were just kissing for the first time right now. She expected that they would have already been face sucking much like Trowa and Makoto a long time ago. But it was special. And damn, was this freaking kiss special.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was gentle and yet passionate at the same time. Her body exploded with pleasure, as she became painfully aware of each muscle on his hard body. Damn it, it was such a good feeling. It made her feel warm and calm, but at the same time all excited.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Heero watched the couple kissing with growing amusement. They had been kissing in the pool for about 5 minutes no, with no signs of stopping of slowing. Haruka was just about steaming right now and ready to pounce on Duo at any minute. Michiru however just dragged her lover to the other side of the pool.

Wufei had just recovered from his deadly and long nosebleed 5 minutes after it had started. He was now attempting not to hit Rei as she teased him about it. Can't forget the looks he throws at her.

Quatre had regained consciousness a few second later, because Trowa, being preoccupied with Makoto, had dropped him into the pool. He was now swimming happily along side Ami while discussing books. 

Trowa and Makoto were face sucking, not a surprise anymore to anyone. They were sitting underneath the stone waterfall that Quatre had built out of enjoyment. They had wasted no time when Trowa saw Makoto. He dropped poor Quatre, pulled Makoto into the pool quickly but gently, then proceeded to kiss the life out of the girl. And the way thinks were looking; Makoto was showing Trowa a few tricks of her own.

Sitting on the chair, he realized he was on the sidelines, as usual. He never minded though, he preferred to watch his friends have their fun instead of ever really joining them. He had come to accept that. He was one of them, and yet he never could be. 

Slowly a petite figure sat in the lawn chair next to him. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. He must admit, she did look very nice in that swimsuit. She wore a black bikini top, that showed how ivory and creamy her skin looked, but also she was a woman with all the right equipment. Covering her bikini bottom was a piece of black silk tied around her waist. She did look very drop dead gorgeous.

"Why aren't you joining them?" He found himself asking in curiosity.

Her violet eyes focused on him before turning away to see her friends. They seemed like they're having fun, with the man of their dreams. Haruka and Michiru were enjoying this time to be together. She gave him a meaningful look, and then turned to her friends.

Heero nodded simply and then leaned back in the chair. Hotaru watched him, knowing that he must have been thinking the same thing. Neither of them really fit into the general feeling of puppy love in the air.

"So why isn't Raven down here?" Hotaru asked suddenly, remembering the little girl wasn't there.

"It's her punishment."

"But it wasn't that bad..." Hotaru defended the girl.

"She's always doing something like that or playing a prank on the guards. I've been very lenient before, but not this time." Heero said firmly.

"But it's the day that all the girls decide to come over..." Hotaru pleaded.

"But a punishment is a punishment."

"Come on, it's a nice day, and we're all here. Punish her tomorrow." Hotaru begged while turning her teary violet eyes on Heero.

Heero groaned once the killer puppy eyes attacked him. He never thought someone like Hotaru would do such a thing, but that showed how much he knew her. Growling slightly in annoyance at himself, Heero stood and walked to tell his daughter that she was free for the day. Hotaru sent him an innocent smile.

Heero walked up the stairs as he approached his daughter's room. He didn't know how exactly Tomoe did it, but she did. He walked up those stairs, through this hallway, and was now standing in front of Raven's white door. Knocking on the door, he awaited his daughter's permission. He might be a man that was strict, but he respected her space.

"Come in!" Came the bored voice.

Turning the knob and pushing the door open, he entered her room. The room was colored in a dark blue, almost purple, like the night sky. Upon the velvety color were hundred of tiny stars that lit up the night sky. A mobile hung in the middle, with the craftsmanship on Saturn being the best. The window that sunk in was opened, and the sun shined on the box placed in front that were covered with comfortable blankets and sheets. 

The girl in question however was lying on the bed to the right of the door. Dark blue bedding covered the poster bed. The girl turned and looked at her father once she heard his entrance. Her expression was bored and annoyed as she watched Heero.

"Yea dad?"

Heero cleared his throat and walked over to her. Discovering she was reading a comic, he frowned slightly. He didn't want her reading comics... but what the heck. She was a normal little girl. Sitting down on the bed, he patted her on the head.

"Come on munchkin." 

"What?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs." Heero said gesturing towards the door as he stood.

"But...but... but... I'm in trouble." Raven stuttered both shock and pleased.

"Yea you are. Come on, swimming time." Heero said smiling as Raven quickly stood.

"That means I'm not gonna be punished?!" Raven asked excitedly.

"Oh no young lady. You're still being punished, only not today." Heero answered smiling as he headed for the door.

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" The blond girl screamed as she hugged her dad around the legs.

"Okay okay. Go change into your swimsuit and come down stairs." He replied patting her on the head again and going back to join the group.

^^^^^^^^

Hotaru watched as Heero reemerged a few minutes later, looking happier. He must feel better letting Raven come out. But he couldn't because he wanted to be the firm parent. So she had to give him a little push.

Walking over to her, he plopped down in the lawn chair next to her again. He threw her a look of annoyance, but Hotaru could see the thankful look in his eyes. A few minutes later, a blond blur erupted from the doors and did a cannon ball into the pool.

The couples all broke away and watched as a soaking Raven peeked her head above the water smiling. Quatre and Ami laughed while Wufei and Rei just watched the girl in amusement. She was so full of energy.

"Why you little...!"

Before Raven could react, Quatre had ducked her into the pool. The young girl kicked furiously, splashing water everywhere. Ami, seeking to defend the poor girl, quickly began sneaking up behind Quatre and pushed him into the water.

"Hey!" Quatre growled as he resurfaced, his blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Now... Quatre... now... AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Quatre had pounced and ducked Ami into the water. He watched in satisfaction as the blue hair girl glared at him from behind dripping bangs. She watched as his boyish smile added on to his appeal. His skin was a deep bronze color, and his hard six pack and chest to die for. Dressed in a pair of white swimming trunks, his hair seemed like platinum in the sun, and it went well with a white coral necklace.

"Quatre! Watch out!" Came the warning.

As Quatre turned around to listen to Trowa's warning, he suddenly found himself submerged in the pool. As he broke through, he noticed a triumphant and dripping wet Makoto smiling. Quatre wrinkled his nose.

"Two against one ain't fair!"

"We'll make it fair!"

Before Ami and Makoto could react, they found themselves being bombarded by jets of water. Turning around, they discovered Trowa, armed with two SuperSoakers. The brunette jumped into the water and began chasing the two girls with a happy smirk.

"Trowa!" Makoto screeched as a picture of Trowa flashed in her mind.

Today he was dressed in a pair of forest green swim trunks that reached his knees. They showed off his long and graceful legs. He had a solid eight pack and the most gorgeous arms anyone could ever dream of. Around his left wrist was a simply silver chain.

Trowa squirted them relentlessly. Until a water balloon landed on his back. Quickly he turned around to see Rei and Raven armed with a bucket of water balloon, smiling at him. He gulped and quickly went under, hoping to escape. 

As he resurfaced, his green eyes widened with dear. Makoto, Rei and Raven each had a water balloon in each hand.

"FIRE!" Makoto screamed as they unleashed a barrage of flying water balloons.

Trowa gasped as he was hit time after time. He began to swim, hoping to escape only to be hit again and again. As he looked at them again, he suddenly smirked. Wufei ran up quickly behind Raven and Rei, pushing them into the pool. Rei, having seen Wufei in the corner of her eye, realized what he was doing. But she was too late to stop him. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and took him into the pool with her.

Trowa ducked as the water splashed everywhere. Meanwhile, Ami was busy chasing Quatre with a vengeance, and a very full SuperSoaker. The tanned blond ran for his life along the sides of the pool. Suddenly he disappeared behind some bushes. 

Ami looked around the area cautiously, her water gun ready to attack and wet at any minute. As she approached a large bush, Quatre popped out suddenly in front of her. Ami brought up her water gun with speed that amazed Quatre with a triumphant grin on her features.

But before she could even press the trigger, Quatre took something out behind his back. Ami screamed and ran as Quatre began spraying her with the water hose.

  
"QUATRE WINNER! THAT'S NOT FAR!" The blue hair woman screamed as she ran past Haruka and Michiru.

"All's fair in love and war!" Quatre screamed as he squirted her relentlessly.

Quatre's face was lit up in satisfaction. That is, before a suddenly blond blur tackled him into the large pool. Quatre came up for air only to see Minako climbing out of the pool and high fiving Ami.

Suddenly water balloons came out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see a certain braided human vacuum throwing water balloons in random direction. The girls all shrieked and clambered into the water to seek protection. One hit Wufei square on the head.

"MAXWELL!!! THOSE ARE HITTING EVERYONE!" The Chinese youth scolded as he dived into water.

Duo, however, just laughed and kept throwing until his arsenal was depleted. He then grinning sheepishly as Minako and Wufei, each grabbing a hand, tugged him into the water along with the rest of the wet rats.

On the side, Heero and Hotaru were watching the scene and cracking up. They watched the antics of their friends with growing amusement. Before they knew it, everyone was looking at them, even Haruka and Michiru, who were in the hot tub.

"Hey you two! Come on! The water's great!" Duo screamed as he ducked Minako.

"It's fine over here too." Hotaru replied quickly as she slipped on a pair of violet shades.

"Come on Hotaru! Even _Ami's_ joining in!" Rei said mocking the blue hair girl, which earned her a splash.

"It's okay." Hotaru replied again as she watched her friends cautiously. They've been known to pull a prank or ten.

"Hey Heero! Is it just me... or does Hotaru look a little dry!" Quatre yelled as he came to the edge of the pool.

Hotaru watched Heero from the corner of her eyes. He wouldn't try anything... would he? He was the cold and unfeeling one! Of course not! Relaxing, she closed her eyes.

"Actually Quatre... I think you're right." 

Hotaru's eyes snapped open as she heard that. His voice was deep, amused, and very mischievous. Then slowly, Heero began to move towards her. Even through her shades, she could see a gleam in his eyes, a gleam she didn't like. His lips were pulled into a devilish smirk as he inched closer.

"H-Heero... now... you wouldn't..." Hotaru stuttered as she backed away.

"Oooooooh, I wouldn't say that..." the man answered, clearly enjoying the quiver in her voice.

"Com-come now Heero. We're both very... mature..."

"So's Ami and Quatre." He countered quickly.

"Heero... He-HEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru shrieked as Heero quickly pounce. His strong arms grabbed her around the waist and then swung her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. Hotaru screamed and kicked at his muscular chest. Ignoring her pleads and threats, Heero quickly began running towards the pool. Jumping on the diving board, he went as high as he could before jumping in. The splash hit everyone in the pool, even Haruka and Michiru in the hot tub.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru shrieked before she was submerged in water.

Everyone howled and cheered as the master himself resurfaced. Holding his hands up and bowing, Heero was basking in the attention. Hotaru appeared behind him, her face covered in a curtain of wet, black hair. Her violet eyes were shining angrily as she screamed and pounced on Heero.

Dunking the taller man into the pool, she smirked with enjoyment. Heero however was never one to admit defeat. While under water, he grabbed Hotaru around the waist, and tugged her under as well.

As the two came up, they started an immediate war of splashing. Either one refusing to give up, they found their friends quickly joining in to defend their friend. The boys on one side of the pool, and the girls on was water, both sides were soaking wet beyond description and neither showed any signs of accepting defeat.

As the minutes rolled by, the fight continued, the tension in the air climbing. Although still busy trying to defeat their counter part, everyone noticed Heero and Hotaru. Both of them had expressions of deep concentration etched upon their usually impassive faces. Their lips were curved up in content and very happy smiles. No one had ever seen their eyes twinkle with delight the way they were just then.

"Heero! Watch it!" The girl giggled as Heero tossed a water balloon at her, missing by a few centimeters.

"This is war!" Heero responded as he tackled her into the water.

As they broke through the surface of the water, Hotaru grabbed a near by water balloon and slammed it against the head. As she looked upon his face, she began to giggle uncontrollably. Heero's bangs were now dripping completely as they plastered as his forehead. A small pout was upon his lips and his eyes were unable to be seen.

"Not funny!" He roared as he dove under water.

Hotaru stopped laughing and looked around. Where was he? It's a clear pool! Now where did he go?

Before she could react, Heero knocked her feet from under her. A small shriek escaped her lips as she went under for the 99th time in that afternoon. A second later, she felt a pair of strong-arms pushing her to the surface. Looking at Heero, she giggled once again. He looked like a little boy with extremely long and cute bangs. 

Heero watched through a barrier of bangs as she laughed. A musical sound came forth from her ruby lips, something so soft and yet crisp. The chatter and screaming of everyone else disappeared, and all he heard was her laughter. He never noticed the way her nose wrinkled as she covered her mouth with a small hand. Her eyes lit up and shone with the light that he thought was impossible from the cold looking girl.

He noticed also that she had developed nicely. She was still young so there might be room for improvement, but with what he saw, there wasn't any needed. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Despite her height, her creamy legs were long and well shaped. Hero stomach was flat. Although she seemed a bit on the skinny side, she was still very beautiful.

Hotaru paused; noticing that Heero was staring at her. A light blush painted her cheeks as she felt his dark eyes sweeping over her figure. Sure men had looked at her before, but none of their eyes were as intense as those stormy blue orbs of Heero's were. And none of the other men quite looked like Heero either. Her opinion of her when she first saw him still stood; he was still a very beautiful man like no other. 

Suddenly a huge wave from Raven's cannon ball snapped the two out of their reverie. Heero quickly looked away, realizing he was staring, and blushed ever so slightly. Hotaru blushed even deeper and swam so that she might play with the rambunctious Raven.

Heero climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge. He watched as Hotaru and Raven played a game of tag together. Raven was laughing all the way, drowning out Hotaru's soft giggles. He had never seen Raven so happy and accepting of a woman that she has ever known, except maybe Lu and Viv. 

A soft smile appeared upon his lips. They seemed so happy and they enjoyed each other's company so much. At that moment, Hotaru was chasing Raven through the water, his daughter as screaming with delight as he tried to get away.

"They're cute."

Heero looked to his left to see Trowa swimming towards him. The circus performer lifted himself out of the pool and sat next to Heero. The impassive man only nodded and turned his gaze back on the two girls that held his attention.

"She's pretty." Trowa pressed lightly as he kicked his feet in the water.

"Both of them I mean." 

"Yeah... they are." Heero replied with another soft smile.

His smile grew as Hotaru caught Raven. Grabbing the small girl around the waist, Hotaru lifted her out of the water before dropping her. Then the playful dark haired youth began swimming away at top speed. Raven resurface, her long bangs dripping.

"HERE I COME!" She shouted as the pursuit began.

"I saw you staring at her." Trowa teased, knowing this his friend could figure out which girl he meant.

"So?" Heero shrugged.

"She's pretty." Trowa said again as he looked meaningfully at Heero with understanding green eyes.

"I think you better get back to Makoto." Heero warned, closing the conversation before Trowa could get another word in.

The green-eyed man frowns slightly, but shrugged nonetheless. Standing up, he made his way to his new girlfriend, leaving Heero with his thoughts.

Heero wondered if any of the others guy saw. Trowa was the perspective one of the group. He watched as after Trowa whispered a few words in his ear, Quatre turned around and looked at him with his brows furrowed. 'Well,' he thought dryly. 'Now they do.' 

Trowa was right though, Hotaru was pretty. He could hear the underlining meaning in those quiet words. He thought Heero could...

But in truth he couldn't. He couldn't like any woman after what happened. Raven was turning 5 in a few days. That would be five whole years since...

"Come on Dad! Join us!" His daughter shouted at him, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Yea Heero! We're all playing tag!" Hotaru agreed as a few people climbed out of the pool.

"You guys are." Wufei growled as he seated himself on the grass. Rei took a seat a few feet away from him.

"Yea, I'm pooped." Duo replied as Minako guided him to a seat. As he sat, he pulled Minako into his lap, where she now stayed.

Haruka and Michiru retreated once again to the hot tub. They shook their heads as Raven threw them a questioning look.

"You guys game?" Raven asked as Quatre, Ami, Trowa and Makoto remained in the large pool.

"Yea." 

"Come on Heero! The water's great!" Quatre pressed.

"Yea Heero!"

"Don't be a spoil sport!"

After everyone in the pool, and outside, pressed him, he sighed. Slipping off his sneakers and cargoes, he revealed a pair of black swimming trunks. As he entered the water, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing tight six pack as well as firm muscles.

Hotaru blushed at the sight of his well-toned body. It was firm undoubtedly, but wasn't too muscular to the point where it became almost a bother and slightly disgusting.

Everyone except Heero and Raven noticed the blush. Minako giggled as she leaned down and whispered into Duo's ear. A grin slowly unfolded upon the braided one's face. He nodded and leaned back in the seat with Minako on top of him.

"Whose it?!" Duo shouted from the side.

"Not me!" Raven screamed and scrambled away.

"Me neither!" Quatre followed.

"Don't even think about it!" Makoto yelled next.

"I'm not it." Hotaru said calmly as she swam away.

"Not me." Ami followed quickly.

"Too bad Heero!" Trowa called.

Heero blinked as he stood in the middle of the large pool. Everyone else was already miles away, since Quatre's pool was miles long and wide. Sighing deeply, Heero cursed his luck for being it. Now for the targets...

Ami was a fast swimmer, he could tell. Going after Trowa and Quatre were useless. Makoto... Trowa would kill him. So that left Hotaru and Raven.

To his luck and pleasure, the two fled in the same direction. He quickly took a deep breath and dove in after them. Like a speeding missile, he raced across the twenty feet as if taking a casual swim. Within five feet was Raven. If he planned it just right...

Suddenly his daughter veered off the left, heading towards Trowa and Makoto. Going too fast to change direction, he decided on Hotaru instead. But the stubborn girl wasn't going to give up so easily. She veered off as well, but to the right, heading to Quatre and Ami. Slowly down slightly, Heero flipped around under water and began his pursuit. He was six feet away and gaining quickly.

Seeing Heero coming closer, Hotaru put forth another surge of speed. He shot through the water, convinced not to let Heero catch her. Heero cursed inwardly as he noticed Hotaru's burst of speed. 

Ami and Quatre gulped once they saw the two speeding missiles coming their way. Diving into the water, they decided that if Heero were coming after them, they'd try and get lost with Trowa, Makoto and Raven. So as they crossed the width of the pool, Hotaru suddenly decided to follow them. If she were to go into a crowd of people, Heero might go after them instead.

Getting their plan, Heero slowed down. This was just basically a chase now. He suddenly went off the right, hoping to surprise everyone at their destination. Trowa, Makoto and Raven sensed no real danger since they didn't see Heero going off track. They figured he would catch Hotaru eventually.

As Hotaru, Ami and Quatre reached them, everyone suddenly realized they didn't have a single clue where Heero was. Looking around frantically, they decided to start moving again. So they headed towards the other side of the pool, that side that no one had gone to before.

But before they could really start, Heero struck. He grabbed Hotaru's legs, receiving a loud scream. But instead of pulling her down, he placed one arm behind her knees. And then getting a footing on the slippery ground, he raised himself out of the water. But at the same time, he swept Hotaru's legs upward, so that the girl fell back. Before she could actually hit the water, his other arm shot out and caught her waist. So as he finally stood, in his arms, he carried Hotaru princess style.

Hotaru blushed deeply, having been carried in Heero's strong arms. She was so close to him, her arms brushing against his solid chest and abs. Covering her face with her hands, she tried to fight down the warm that appeared all over her body.

Meanwhile Heero looked down at the small girl through his wet bangs. He saw the blush that warmed her cheeks before she covered them with his hand. He had to admit, it felt good making her blush... very good. 

"You're it." He whispered huskily.

Hotaru nodded numbly as the blush disappeared. However, Heero made no move to put her down. The two stayed like that for a few seconds, Hotaru in Heero's arms, and Heero peering down at her through his bangs. Everyone watched them, their knowing smiles spread from ear to ear. Duo somehow knew that something between the two happened, for everyone went silent. Minako slowly leaned down again and promised to tell him later. He simply nodded and grinned as she pecked him on the nose.

Haruka however was steaming. She fought the urge to jump out of the jacuzzi and beat the crap out of Heero. However Michiru kept her busy by planting one of the hottest kisses she ever experienced on her lips. The tall woman frowned as Michiru pulled away but said nothing.

"Dinner is ready."

Everyone snapped their heads towards the new voice. Thomas was stand in the doorway, looking neat and unaffected by the scene between Heero and Hotaru. Quatre nodded and waved him away, inwardly annoyed at the butler for disturbing the cute moment between the two in the pool. 

By now, they were the only two people left in the water. Everyone began to go in, going to get ready for dinner. After they left, Heero cleared his throat.

"Game's over." He whispered as he hesitantly put the small girl down.

"Yea..." Hotaru whispered back as she removed her arms from his neck. 

"Better get ready for dinner..." He reminded softly.

"Yea, I will..." Hotaru said softly.

With that, the dark haired girl moved towards the edge of the pool. Slowly she climbed out and grabbed a nearby towel. Before she started walking, she sent a glance at Heero, who was still standing in the water.

Heero watched as she disappeared, shocked by everything that's happened. One minute they were playing tag, the next, she was in his arms. And to his surprise, he liked it. He liked having her weight in his arms, though she was very light. And he felt strangely content with having Hotaru near, like no way that he ever felt with... her...

Slowly he climbed out of the pool and went inside to prepare for dinner.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay, I'm done with this chapter. YES! OH YAY! This chapter came out longer than I originally planned. It was supposed to be with the dinner, but I guess I had a little too much fun at the pool. Sorry!

Well, now with the change of plans, I can inform you that the next chapter will be out VERY soon. And also, I must say that this fic will be over very soon. I plan to have another 8-chapters of this fic. Yes I know, that's not exactly _short_ in most people's opinion, but to me, that is short.

I hope that this fic will be done by maybe the first week of July? I'm in a very happy and writing mood lately, so let me hope!

I hope you all liked the chap! I hope it wasn't too crappy! Review please! Oh please! Please please please! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. GET YOUR GROOVE ON! KARAOKE TIME!

~*~*~ Everything for You ~*~*~

Rogue Angel Barton

Everyone gathered around the round and large dinner table. Quatre, as he should, sat at the head, with Ami to his left. Trowa sat at his right and Makoto to Trowa's right. Minako sat next to Makoto, and Duo of course planted himself next to Minako. Hotaru sat next to Duo, grinning as her brother continued to joke with her. Heero had been forced to sit next to Hotaru due to a lack of seats. Raven sat happily next to her father. Next to Raven also sat Michiru, and then Haruka, followed by Rei, and finally Wufei.

The meal of the day was Chinese food. IT appeared as if Thomas had invited one of the most famous chefs in the popular Chinese restaurant in town to cook at the mansion that night. Wufei and Rei were both happily digging into lo mein while Quatre tried to shrimp friend rice. Trowa watched in minor amusement as Makoto attempted to use the chopsticks.

"Argh! How do you use these things!" 

Everyone looked up at Makoto once they heard her enraged yelling. She blushed slightly, but continued to glare at the wooden chopsticks relentlessly. Finally Trowa smiled slightly as he leaned over. Showing her first how he used them, he proceeded to place her fingers in the right positions.

"There you go." He said quietly with a kind half smile.

"Thank you." Makoto said blushing as she stared down at her food.

The tall man simply nodded and returned to his General Tao's Chicken. Everyone else was quiet except for Minako and Duo. Minako was currently feeding Duo a piece of her shrimp egg roll. The brunette grinned as some sauce dripped down his cheek. Minako dabbed it away with her napkin.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Duo suddenly asked.

"NO one's as energetic as you Maxwell." Wufei grunted unhappily as he sipped his egg drop soup.

Duo remained quiet as Minako stuff a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. Raven, obviously amused by Duo and Minako, carefully studied the couple. They seemed content and happy. However she could still tell that Duo was upset over what happened today. 

About half an hour later, everyone finished his or her dinner. Thomas and a few other servants quickly cleared the table as Quatre stood. The group was silent for a while, not knowing what to do now that dinner was finished. It was still relatively early, only around eight or so.

"Why don't we sing!" Raven suddenly shouted as she began jumping up and down.

Everyone except Minako and Rei looked at the girl as if she just spoke in another language. They all looked at one another, not knowing either she was serious or just joking. Wufei scoffed and mumbled something about not singing ever. Quatre and Ami seemed hesitate, but willing to a certain degree. 

"Guys... it could be fun..." Duo tried with another of his 100-watt smiles.

"Well, it's pretty early..." Michiru said hesitantly. 

"Yea guys! Come on! It'll be fun!" Minako said bouncing up and down.

Mumbled agreement was heard around the room. Quatre smiled brightly as he led the way. After several turns along the long and richly decorated hallway, Quatre soon reached a set of tall, oak double doors. As he opened the door, the girls couldn't help but be shocked. The room was fairly large, with a ten-foot tall ceiling. Large comfortable arm chairs in 5 rolls of 5. Popcorn and soda holders were on the left armrest. IN the front of the room was a large screen. A projector was set up in the back.

"We could sing in here... but I think you guys would prefer somewhere more... comfortable?" Quatre said receiving nods from everyone.

He then led them through the room to the door across. Opening the door, the girls discovered a much cozier room. Several couches were placed on three of the walls, which were painted a pale blue color. IN the front was a small stage, with dark red curtains. Above the couch on the wall opposite of the stage, a large flat screen monitor was placed. IN the far right corner, a large machine was there. Above the other two couches and on the stage, several large speakers were placed.

"Wow. Nice Quatre." Minako said as she quickly walked into the room and looked around.

Quatre smiled as everyone made themselves comfortable on the couches. Heero however refused to sit and stood on the opposite corner as where the kareoke machine was. Hotaru, being pulled by Raven, was seated on the couch below the screen, and only a few inches away from Heero.

  
"Who wants to go first?" Quatre asked as he set up the system.

"I'll go first!" Rei yelled as she handed Quatre one of the CD's.

Everyone focused their attention on Rei as she quickly stepped onto the small stage. The girl had now changed into a spaghetti strap, dark red tank top that showed off part of her midriff. Everyone noticed that fact that Wufei's eyes were glued on her, even though he tried to pass it off as, 'simply checking the sound system on the stage.'

Slowly, a familiar tune flowed through the room. Rei had now turned around, her hips swaying slowly to the rather fast beat of the music. Wufei flinched, he knew this song... well.

"Question: Tell me what you think about me?"

Rei turned around slowly as she stared into Wufei's eyes. She smiled in pleasure as she saw the Chinese man wince.

  


"I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave."

The girls watched as Rei's eyes twinkle with a kind of rare look. She was known to be independent, but now she was downright making fun of Wufei. But even stranger, why did Wufei look a bit hurt? Minako smiled, the Goddess of Love had a feeling there was more than simple rivalry between the two. As they say, opposites and rivals often attract.

"Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships."

Wufei groaned inwardly. This onna was making it very clear that she had no intentions of having a boyfriend. She was quite the vixen. Most men would be completely petrified of her. But not Wufei Chang, he'll tame her... one way or another.

Heero couldn't help but grin. Wufei and Rei were fun to watch. For the rest of the song, Rei did nothing but mock Wufei. She tantalized him by coming off the stage, swaying the hips in a way that a guy had to be dead to ignore. She threw him glances that suggested the complete opposite of what the song was saying.

When Rei finished her song, she smirked at Wufei as she flipped her hair, catching the Chinese man's attention. Sitting next to him, Rei crossed her arms and fanned herself with her hand.

"Who's going next?" Quatre asked as the tension between Wufei and Rei sizzled.

"I'll go next!" Minako said happily as she jumped up.

Duo turned his head up towards her with a huge grin. Hotaru and Raven looked at each other for a minute, the same idea flashing in their mind. Minako flipped through the selection of songs excitedly as Raven and Hotaru approached her. The two girls began whispering quickly into Minako's ear. The blond nodded a few times in understanding before pulling away and grinning at the two. Handing Quatre what she wanted, the blond skipped onto the stage.

"Goooooooooood evening everyone! As you all already know, I'm Minako Aino! This year, I'm already..." Minako trailed off once she saw the looks she was getting. Blushing slightly, she smiled. Once again, familiar notes flowed through the air. The blond smiled softly and raised the microphone to her lips. 

"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly 

And is also known as a buster. 

Always talkin' about what he wants 

And just sits on his broke ass."

Duo's ears suddenly perked up. He turned his face in the general direction of the stage, a smile slowly blossoming upon his red lips. Minako saw this and smiled in satisfaction.

"So (no) 

I don't want your number (no) 

I don't want to give you mine and (no) 

I don't want to meet you nowhere (no) 

I don't want none of your time and (no)." 

Slowly she walked from the stage down the stairs. With in enticing smile and half-closed eyes, she walked over to him. Duo seemed to notice her presence and his smile grew. 

"I don't want no scrub 

A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me.

Hanging out the passenger side 

Of his best friend's ride 

Trying to holler at me."

Minako slowly lowered herself into Duo's lap. A light blush appeared on both of their cheeks, making everyone around then snicker.

"I don't want no scrub 

A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me 

Hanging out the passenger side 

Of his best friend's ride 

Trying to holler at me.

"But a scrub is checkin' me 

But his game is kinda weak 

And I know that he cannot approach me 

Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash 

Can't get wit' no deadbeat ass."

Minako found herself stroking Duo's cheek. Duo's arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to him. 

"So (no) 

I don't want your number (no) 

I don't want to give you mine and (no) 

I don't want to meet you nowhere (no) 

I don't want none of your time (no)."

Duo sighed and freed one hand from her waist to run it through her silky blond hair. Slowly Minako leaned toward and captured his lips in a kiss. Duo was still for a moment, shocked that Minako kissed him in the middle of her song. Of course, Duo wasn't complaining. Soon he regained his senses and began to kiss her heatedly. Minako straddled Duo as they pressed against each other. 

Duo's hand trailed from her hair... to the nap of her neck, over her shoulder... and down her back. Minako freed Duo's hair from the usual braid, reveling in the silkiness of each individual strand. A moan escaped the back of her throat as Duo's tongue gently massaged hers. The microphone slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor, causing a loud, ear-shattering screech to be emitted from the speakers.

Everyone covered their ears in pain and scrambled to the floor. The two lovebirds however weren't fazed at all. Their lips were still joined as everyone looked at them in disbelief.

"No, I don't want no scrub 

A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me.

Hanging out the passenger side 

Of his best friend's ride 

Trying to holler at me.

No, I don't want no scrub,

A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me.

Hanging out the passenger side

Of this best friend's ride

Trying to holla at me!"

Everyone except Duo and Minako turned their attention to the person on the stage. Raven was bouncing up and down, the microphone in her hands and a huge grin on her face. As if someone snapped their fingers, all the guys except Duo groaned. Raven sent them a nasty glare as Wufei and Quatre covered their ears. The girls watched them in confusion.

"If you don't have a car and you're walking 

Oh yes son I'm talking to you.

If you live at home wit' your momma 

Oh yes son I'm talking to you (baby)."

The girls winced a bit at the volume. Raven sounded as if she might be a good singer... if she um... kept a down... A LOT! Heero glared at her.

"Where did she learn that language?!" He screamed in he began twitching.

"Heero... it's not that bad..." Makoto said rolling her eyes.

As if she suddenly realized she was supposed to be singing, Minako pulled away from Duo's face. The brunette protested at the discontinuation of the face sucking, but quieted as Minako pecked him on the lips. Unwillingly, Minako untangled herself from the pouting Duo, and grabbed the extra microphone.

"If you have a shorty but you don't show love 

Oh yes son I'm talking to you.

Wanna get with me with no money,"

Minako smiled at Raven as she joined the girl on stage. Grinning from ear to ear, the two finished the song.

"Oh no I don't want no (oh) 

No scrub 

No scrub (no no) 

No scrub (no no no no no) 

No scrub (no no) 

No..."

The song faded, leaving Raven and Minako in drastic poses. Everyone twitched and sweatdropped as they saw the two Pre-Madonna's... unsure how to take their... interesting... positions. Of course it wasn't anything wrong or perverted, just a bit... over the top. Duo, not knowing why everyone was silent, stood and cheered loudly.

"Yea you two! Way to go!" Duo screamed as he clapped loudly.

Minako and Raven glared at the rest of the group, a promise of death in their eyes if they did not applaud them. Hesitantly, one by one they began to clap. The glares disappeared as huge grins appeared on their faces. After taking several bows, the two girls on the stage sat back down, Quatre looked at the others.

"So, who's going next?" The blond asked scratching his head.

The room was silent for a minute as they looked at one another. Wufei glared at any who dared look at him suggestively, so did Haruka and Setsuna. Duo turned his head in every direction, trying to pick up the sounds of anyone who would be easy prey.

Just then, the silence was shattered by a deep sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned their eyes to Heero, who blinked at the others in confusion, like a dear caught in the headlights. Wufei grinned.

"Yuy, why don't _you_ sing something for us?" Wufei sneered.

"No thank you Chang." Heero replied coldly, sending Wufei a death glare that could have frozen the sun.

"Heero, it would be.... entertaining.... to hear you sing." Trowa said quietly with an amused smirk.

Heero growled at Trowa as the taller man only smiled in response. Everyone around the room agreed whole-heartedly, wanting to see the coldest man that ever lived make a fool of himself by singing. Raven jumped up and down, loving the idea. Heero muttered something about traitor.

"Well Heero, looks like the crowd _adores_ you. Why not sing a piece for us? Not _scared_ are you?" Hotaru mocked, his violet eyes shining with amusement and a challenge.

Heero growled again as he glared at the frail girl. God, she knew how to push ALL the right buttons at the right time doesn't she?! Glaring at her, Heero reluctantly pushed himself away from the wall. With his arms crossed and his eyes dangerously narrow, he approached the CD book to flip through.

"Actually Hotaru, I think you and Heero should do a duet."

Everyone snapped their attention to the smug young man sitting next to Minako. His lips were pulled upwards in a mocking and yet knowing grin. Hotaru's eyes narrowed as she glared at Duo. What was her brother trying to pull? Was he trying to embarrass her?

"Well Hotaru... I'm sure you guys would do a great duet..." Usagi offered, a huge grin on her face.

"Yea Hotaru!" Minako added, nodding furiously.

"We would like to hear you sing!" Makoto offered quickly and happily.

"Come on Ru... for me...?" Duo begged, unleashing his infamous quivering lips on Hotaru.

"Fine fine." Hotaru mumbled finally with a sigh of defeat.

Standing up, se approached Heero, who was smirking at her smugly. She glared at him coldly and then shoved him out of the way. Of course, Heero, being taller and larger than Hotaru, stayed where he was. However, after a few seconds on the receiving end of the violet-eyed girl's death glare, he smiled and stepped aside.

"What song should we sing?" Heero asked dryly.

"I would rather not sing."

"Oh, and you think I would?"

The two glared at each other for a minute. Everyone else watched on, both amused by the antics of the two, and a bit scared. If they didn't come up with a song soon, Quatre would have a buy a new mansion.

"Why don't you two sing 'I'm a little Teapot'?!"

Heero and Hotaru stiffened and froze at the suggestion. They turned to Duo slowly, their eyes hidden by their bangs. The shadow casted on their face made them look dangerous, and with the way they held their bodies, it seemed they were using every ounce of strength not to pounce on the braided on. 

Minako's eyes twitched as she saw the expression on their faces. Unable to hold back her laughter any longer, she collapsed to the floor, her giggles uncontrollable. Makoto and Haruka looked at the blond, looked back at Hotaru and Heero, then at everyone else, then followed Minako. Then, one by one, everyone in the room loss their fear of the pair's wrath, and their self-control, and laughter filled the mansion.

"IT'S NOT FUNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero and Hotaru screamed together at their friends.

The insanely annoyed and embarrassed looks on the two dark haired youths only made the laughter worse. Heero growled dangerously and crossed his arms over his chest. Hotaru was fuming by now as she glared at everyone.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The raven-haired girl screamed in anger as she pounced towards a random person.

Everyone laughed even harder. Wufei felt as if a shadow was suddenly casted over him. Stopping his laughter for a minute, he looked up to see Hotaru's thin body headed towards him. He snorted, the fragile looking girl surely couldn't cause any damage right?

Well, he was wrong. Before he could react, a strong punch sent his head reeling. Wufei gulped as Hotaru threw herself at someone else. Heero blinked a few times, watching Hotaru proceed to beat the lights out of her next victim. Suddenly, as if it hit him how angry he was, he pounced on the nearest person, who just happened to be an unsuspecting Trowa.

Tomas walked through the large hallway. Stopping in front of the door to the Kareoke room, he wondered how everyone was doing. As his hand touched the doorknob, he heard the loud and angered shriek of Hotaru. The old man quickly stepped away from the door as the sound of a table breaking reached his ears. Soon, more screams filled the air, as well as some... _colorful_ words.

The old butler shook his head and turned around. Acting as if he near heard any of the chaos, he calmly walked away. Walking down stairs, he wondered which decorator Master Quatre would like to use this time.

A few minutes later, Heero and Hotaru were calmly sitting on the only intact couch in the room. Everyone else was lying to the floor, groaning in pain. Everyone's asses were high in the air as Wufei managed to poke his head out of the pile of limbs. A bump the size of Alaska was on the back of his head.

"I guess you two aren't singing then?" He asked, stars dancing around his head.

A book flew at him and hit his head. The Chinese warrior's face connected with the floor once again.

"Guess not." He groaned before losing consciousness again.

After an hour, everyone had awoken from the mass chaos that was the result of Hotaru's and Heero's anger. Quatre whimpered as he looked at his once neat and beautiful room. Ami patted him on the head kindly and gave him a peck on the cheek. The two were not hurt too badly by the rampaging pair.

"Hotaru... my back's gonna be sore for a week..." Usagi complained as she stood painfully, her hand at her waist.

"Serves you right for laughing so hard." Hotaru said flatly with a snort.

Haruka groaned as she massaged her aching bottom. She could have sworn Heero and Hotaru played soccer with it for a while. Michiru laughed at her lover as she helped her up. Makoto was rubbing her head as she leaned against a sore Trowa for support. Minako was being given a massage by Duo, who had escaped the mess with a red handprint on his face, curtsey of his little sister. Setsuna was standing in the corner, obviously amused by the scene. Rei and Wufei were leaning against each other despite hating each other, since every other solid thing in the room was destroyed.

"Um... why don't we have some tea and coffee? It's almost ten." Quatre said as he stood and checked his Rolex, which thank god was still working.

"Sure sure." Trowa mumbled as he led the way back to the living room.

The group slowly made their way to the living room, where tea, cookies and coffee was awaiting them. Hotaru smiled as she heard the moaning and groaning from the beaten up bunch. Heero smirked as he entered the living room.

"Oh! Hey guys!" 

Everyone turned to see the blond daughter of Heero Yuy sitting calmly in front of the fireplace, drinking tea from a cute teacup. Heero blinked for a minute and looked at her.

"How long have you been here?" Heero asked as he prepared a cup of coffee for himself.

"Well, the second I heard Hotaru-san yell, I figured I should get out of there." Raven said calmly as she took a sip of her tea, her pinky up.

"No wonder I didn't see you." Hotaru said grabbing a biscuit.

"Smart girl." Haruka muttered as she sat on one of the long leather couches in the room.

"The night's pretty cool and clear, why don't we go into the garden?" Quatre suggested suddenly.

Mummers of agreement were heard among the group. Trowa, Quatre and Ami carried the trays of food to the garden. Raven began to follow, until Heero's look stopped her.

"Where are you going young lady?" Heero asked sternly.

"To the garden?" Raven tried with an innocent smile.

"Nice try, bed time for you." Heero said picking up the girl.

"But... I'm not sleepy." Raven mumbled as she yawned.

"Not sleepy eh? Come on." Heero said as he began carrying the girl upstairs.

Hotaru watched the cold hearted one leave with his daughter in his arms. Minako caught the smile and soft look on her face. She slowly walked over to Hotaru and put an arm around the girl's shoulder. Duo had been led out by Wufei and everyone else, leaving only the two of them behind.

"A child can melt the coldest of hearts." The blond said with a knowing smile.

"She is his daughter." Hotaru grunted.

"He's a good father." 

"So it seems." Hotaru snorted, but deep down, even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew what Minako said was true.

"It's not a bad thing to see the good in people, even if you do hate him." Minako said in amusement.

"It's hard when there's nothing good about that cold, selfish and egotistical maniac." Hotaru countered quickly, wrinkling her nose, and walking out to the gardens.

Minako rolled her eyes but followed the raven-haired girl. They were all sitting on the chairs out back. Several glass tables were placed on the patio, and the trays of food were set there. The tables were set in the center, and the chairs formed a large circle, so that all fourteen people could face each other. 

Hotaru sat down between Duo and Michiru, leaving no chance that the others would make Heero sit down next to her. Minako sighed and sat on the other side of Duo, the only empty seat next to her.

Heero appeared from the house a few minutes later and sat down next to Minako. The group remained quiet, sipping on their drinks, enjoying the soft breeze that swept through the garden. Quatre looked around the circle. Most people were drinking quietly, but two people weren't.

Quatre kept his baby blue eyes on the two. He felt Ami look up at him in confusion. Without taking his eyes off of them, Quatre leaned down and quickly whispered a few words into Ami's ear. Ami nodded and inconspicuously looked up at the pair that Quatre was looking at. 

Heero and Hotaru were both looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, and the sky was a deep blue, bordering on a silky purple. Thousands of twinkling specks were sown on upon that velvety silken cloth. Their eyes were glossy, as if they were in deep thought. 

Quatre squeezed Ami's hand, who nodded in understanding. Quatre caught Trowa's eyes, and he quietly sent him a message. Trowa smiled a bit and gently tapped Makoto's knee. He whispered a few words to her, which caused the girl to look in the pair's direction. That set off a chain reaction. Soon, every person except Heero and Hotaru knew something.

"We're going in to watch a movie." Trowa said as he stood, taking Makoto's hand into his.

"Yeah, we're going to on them." Rei said standing. Wufei stood a few minutes later and quickly followed Rei into the house.

"We're going to the library." Ami said quietly as she and Quatre left.

"Quatre said we can check out the music room." Michiru said, dragging an annoyed and angry Haruka with her.

"We're... just going." Minako said quickly and dragged Duo out of the garden.

Hotaru watched as everyone exited the garden. She turned to Heero with an amused by annoyed smile on her face.

"They are _soooooooo_ smooth aren't they?" Hotaru mocked with a slight giggle.

"Yes, masters of disguise." Heero said with a small chuckle as well.

"So, you think their devious plan will work?" Hotaru asked, leaning against the armrest of chair, and coming of so much closer to Heero.

"I don't know. We're both reasonable people, when we've had our coffee." Heero said amused, and shifting so that he was a bit closer to Hotaru as well.

His joke earned him a soft giggle from Hotaru. His smile widened a bit as he watched her sigh, and lean back in the chair.

"I hate it when they play match-maker." 

"I know the feeling." Heero replied with a soft snort.

"I'm surprised they can get a woman to goner you." Hotaru teased, batting her long lashes without knowing it.

"But I can't honestly say I'm surprised that men will go out with out."

Hotaru blushed deeply at his flirting. She looked down and licked her lips with a small smile. Heero caught sight of the warmth on her cheeks and grinned. She really was cute when her cheeks colored. He stood, unsure at first, but slowly walked over to the chair Duo was sitting in. Calmly sitting down, he turned his attention to the girl that was sitting so close to him now.

"Why do you always tease me?" 

Heero blinked a few times. He shook his head gently, as if wondering whether or not he heard the question right. Hotaru looked at him, a shy smile on her lips, but a determined and curious gleam in her eyes.

"Well... I suppose... it's just, something about you..." Heero said quietly with a slight blush.

"Just... something about me?" Hotaru asked, she expected anything but that.

"Yeah. There's just something about you... that makes me... wanna tease you." 

"Oh." 

Silence settled over them like a thick blanket. Heero ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now. Hotaru sat there, unmoving, thinking. 

"So..." They both said at the same time.

Their eyes met as they quieted. Then, Hotaru giggled, finding the situation funny, despite the discomfort in the air. Heero watched her for a few seconds, before his chuckle blended in with hers. They didn't realize it, but Hotaru's soft and soprano giggle was in perfect tune with Heero's deep, throaty chuckle. After a few minutes, they stopped, with the occasional giggle from Hotaru.

"So..." Heero started again.

"So..." Hotaru mimicked, the tension returning in the air.

They looked around, both hating the awkward moment. But before either could speak, a lone firefly appeared in front of Hotaru. Heero watched as Hotaru's eyes lit up with delight as the firefly flew around her head. Another one appeared besides the first and hovered there for a minute, before flying over to Heero.

The dark haired man followed it's course with his eyes, surprised that a firefly would show up. Hotaru laughed at the confused and boyish look on his face. Heero pouted and sent her a mock glare. Once again their laughter rang throughout the garden.

But they quieted as more fireflies appeared. Before they knew it, hundreds of them flew into the garden. Some landed on the flowers, giving them a beautiful golden glow. Others hovered over the couple.

"Heero, it's so... beautiful..." Hotaru mummered.

"Yea, it is..." Heero replied as he smiled.

"This is the perfect time." Hotaru said happily, turning to Heero with a wide grin.

"For what?" Heero asked in confusion, what was she talking about.

"The perfect time to call a truce!" Hotaru said, her grin widening.

"Oh, sure." Heero agreed nodding, it was a good idea.

"To, our future friendship!" Hotaru yelled .

"To, our future friendship."

The two smiled at each other, before looking at the view before them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yeah, yeah, that was a bit mushy and yet... weird. But hey, Hotaru's able to freak out and go psycho on people sometimes right? Oh, and yes yes, I know, that chapter had some really weird and freaky parts. Well, what can I say? Too bad?

Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, that would mean I owned those kawaii boys, and I wouldn't be writing right now. I would be demanding the artists draw more of my cute and irresistible hotties! And, I don't own Sailor Moon either. If I did though, I would be one RICH girl!

Also, 'Independent Women Part I' belongs to those brilliant singers of Destiny Child and all the other legal stuff that comes with it. And 'No Shrub' is by the geniuses in TLC.


	13. I UPDATED! NEW CHAPTER! DEDICATED TO ONI...

Everything for You

By: Slightly neglecting author

Notes: I'm sorry this took so long guys! I mean, I've been working on this in my notebook when I was on the trip, but I never got a chance to type to up. Well now the part is here, and I hope you lie it, though it's honestly not one of my best chapters.

And I would like to dedicate this to Oniistar. I said there was a surprise for you Onii-san, and that it might take a while, but I got it out. YAY! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I DID IT! I UPDATED IT! And so this chapter's for you. I hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way, System of a Down is way better."

"You've got to be kidding me right? Linkin Park kicks more preppy n Backstreet Boy ASS!" The response was quick, and a bit impatient.

"Are you insane?! How much opposite than Pop can you get with System?"

"Eminem." Came the witty and smug retort.

"True. But Linkin Park is not as totally heavy shizz as System."

"System's good, don't get me wrong. Their lyrics are great, music's off the scale, but Linkin Park is deeper stuff."

"Deeper?! You mean more Alternative than Rock."

"Then what's System?"

"That's heavy metal."

"Heavy metal in this day and age? God."

"Don't start with me on that one." Was the low warning.

"Fine, fine."

A sigh was heard and then the sound of a glass cup being placed on a glass surface. Sun light streamed through the open while curtains. Two figures sat on the couches, two steaming hot cups of tea before them on a glass coffee table, as well as a plate of cookies. The smaller figure sipped the tea delicately from the cup, the air of elegance flowing through the simple action.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Came the bored voice of the larger figure.

"The house is empty, and I'm too lazy to go out." The petite one said yawning.

"Sure, we'll just stay in then."

Silence covered the room. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but one of acceptance and relaxation. A few minutes late, the small figure stood up, crossed her arms, and pouted. Her friend grinned and lay back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong now?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Too bored."

The male rolled his eyes and turned his attention to her. She began pacing around the room in annoyance. Her comrade in boredom rolled his eyes again. After several minutes of continuous pacing, he finally lost it and sat up.

"Okay okay! We'll do something then!"

"What?" She asked in excitement, her dark eyes brightening.

"Mmmm...."

It was the girl's turn to roll her eyes. As she did so, she collapsed onto the couch. Looking up at the tall ceiling, bored expression appeared on her face.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalaaa!" 

"Okay! Okay! Let's catch a movie!" Came the annoyed scream from her friend.

"Kewl! What's playing?"

The guy shrugged off her enthusiastic and childish excitement while picking up the newspaper. Flipping through the page, his brows furrowed. The girl watched him expectantly. After a few more minutes of scanning the pages, he sighed and threw the periodical to the floor.

"Nothing good."

The girl sighed again and sprawled once again on the couch. She returned to her "singing." The guy groaned and quickly stood. Crossing the short distance, he stopped by the girl. Slowly, he knelt on the floor next to her head and glared at her. The girl, feeling the intense eyes upon her, slowly opened her own dark orbs and found herself staring at his cute up-side down face. With a large mischievous grin, she cleared her throat and turned up the volume of her "singing." However before she could get out the third note, a warm and firm finger pressed against her soft lips.

A shot of electricity raced through them both at lightning speed. Large eyes stared intently at his face, frozen by the simple touch, lost in the beautiful orbs that were his eyes. He stared back; the intensity of his gaze never wavered as he committed her face to his memory. After a moment, it suddenly hit the man what he was doing, and he pulled away, quickly, though hesitantly as he turned to stare in another direction. The girl sat up and looked away as well, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. However no matter what she did, she couldn't help but lick her lips, the feeling of his finger on them lingering.

"You haven't sang for me in a while." He said clearing his throat to break the silence.

"Oh... well. Besides, I thought my singing was bad." 

"Oh don't get me wrong, it is. But for some strange and unknown reason, I like it." He admitted.

The two turned and looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before looking away again quickly. Hotaru nodded meekly and silently headed for the music room. Staring at her disappearing figure for a second or two, Heero snapped from his trance and hurried to catch up.

The two entered the large music room. Hotaru walked over to the large windows on the far side of the room, and looked out at the green lawn. Heero stopped by the grand piano, his fingers brushing against the ivory keys. Looking at them for a few seconds, he turned his attention to his quiet companion. They had come to be so close in the past two weeks. They were like best friends now, though no one would suspect that these two were at one-point enemies to a degree.

But all things lead somewhere, as people say. And both of them knew what everyone thought. It was obvious from the looks, the jokes, and the badly disguised match making attempts that it was thought they should be a couple. And that fact only made things even more awkward for the two.

It was fine at first, as all things usually are. They could stand the teasing and jokes, and would make fun of their friends' attempts with each other behind their backs. But as time progressed, the jokes became annoying and just overall a nuisance. And having their tempers, they retaliated. That of course, did not help, but made things much worse for the two. The jokes now turned into kissing noises and the old, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" jokes. 

At this point... they really couldn't tell sometimes whether what they felt was because they heard the teasing and bantering so much they believed it themselves, or feelings that has developed since they first me.

Quietly Heero approached Hotaru. Stopping inches away from her, he couldn't help but notice how the sunlight gave her silky raven hair a healthy shine. Forcing those thoughts away, he willed himself to take his eyes off the undeniably beautiful girl. Suddenly, he felt very oxygen deprived and hot. He hurried to open the windows.

His arm brushed against Hotaru's as he reached for the window she stood in front of. A shiver went down her back at the mere contact. Heero cursed himself for making such a stupid move. Then pausing for a few seconds to bask in the sensation, he finally pushed the window open.

A cool breeze rushed into the room. The two felt themselves calming almost instantly. They both closed their eyes, and let their bodies relax. They reveled in the simplicity of the moment, in the fact that they were so close, and no one was there to tease them about it. Finally, the soldier forced himself to step away from the goddess that he had come to know and understand.

"That song?" He reminded as his mind flustered.

"I... I don't have anything I want to sing..."

"Oh."

Yet another silence, this time, uncomfortable. Just then, the door to the room opened, revealing Quatre, Michiru, Ami and Haruka. The two occupants quickly smiled and greeted their friends. The violet eyed one made a quick exit before any questions could be asked. 

As she left, a piece of paper slipped out of her pocket. Heero, being the only one to notice since the others were discussing which piece they should play, walked over and picked it up. As he looked around to find her, he realized the girl must have been far away from the music room by then.

The dark-haired man turned to look at the musicians before walking out. As he walked, he played with the paper, which was now in his pocket. After a while, curiosity overtook him. Taking it out quickly as he reached the safety of his room, he unfolded the paper with anticipation.

He was shocked to see a song sheet. Lyrics were written neatly, but it looked as if there had been a battle with an eraser where the notes where supposed to be. His eyes scanned over the words quickly, words he knew from the beginning came from the Firefly's soul and heart. Not believing what had been written, he knew he must do something for her. An idea stuck him as he quickly pocketed the piece of paper again and quickly went to work.

~*~*~

The next night, everyone sat around the Karaoke room. The place had been redecorated, thanks to Thomas' quick thinking, and Quatre's reputation.... and the huge bank account would help. Everyone was kissing, except for the two dark-haired youths. Raven had been spending the week at a friend's house, and would be coming back tomorrow. So, the grown ups were enjoying the last "Child Free Night". That meant, face sucking, face sucking, followed by more face sucking.

"Okay, okay! Is it karaoke night or 'Face sucking' night?!" Heero growled impatiently.

"Which is every week, of every day, of every hour, of every minute, or every second." Hotaru added rolling her eyes.

Embarrassed and hesitant, the kissing couples pulled away from each other. Duo and Minako lingered for a few seconds, before Minako pulled away. Her braided one object with a soft whimper, to which the blond responded with a peck.

"Thank you. It was getting awkward." Heero mumbled.

"So, who's going to sing?" Darien asked as he pulled Usagi closer to him.

Looking at everyone else, the same answer flew automatically into everyone, except one person's minds. All eyes turned to the raven-haired and violet-eyed girl, who trying to act oblivious. After several seconds of useless dodging, Hotaru relented with a deep sigh. Smiles appeared on the lips of everyone in the room.

"What will you sing Ru-chan?" Duo asked grinning.

"I... don't know..." 

"I know."

All eyes, especially a pair of shocked violet ones and a pair of bandaged eyes of the same color, turned to the youth that had spoken. Slowly he stood, though some could see uncertainty in his usual confident stance. Walking slowly over to Hotaru, he offered her his hand.

Violet eyes started in confusion into swirling blue eyes. A warm, fuzzy feeling coursed through Hotaru's veins. The other merely smiled in his mysterious and reassuring way.

Heero's heart raced at the speed of light. What would she think? Would she like it? Would she hate it? Would she be annoyed with him? Would she understand? The doubts hit Heero fast and hard. Suddenly he dropped his hand, the uncertainty and fear swallowing him whole.

Hotaru willed herself to trust him. Just as she was about to take his hand, it dropped limply to his side. Surprise and confusion raced through her as her violet eyes snapped upwards to search his eyes for an answer. 

What she found was not the usual confidant and knowing firmness in his eyes. Instead they were dark, an even darker shade than the usual Prussian blue. The Senshi was shocked to see confusion, doubt, disappointment at himself and fear within those deep pools. She paused, was she what was causing this breach in his strong outward appearance? Was she the one that caused the doubt?

Heero's eyes widened as he felt a small and fragile but surprisingly strong hand slip into his own much larger ones. The world exploded in a display of vibrant and unnamable colors in shades never seen before by man that had such depth and vividness that the two outwardly shivered. Their gazes trailed to their intertwined hands. His was large, rough and tanned from the years, with the strength of being forced to do things he should have never done, and the horrors of growing up too quickly within the lines on his palm. Hers on the other hand was small, soft, smooth, pale from staying in, delicate with trails of power left where she touched him, power from her hard and devastating life.

As if drawn by an unbeatable force, their eyes met. Prussian blue and amethyst purple, Perfect Soldier vs. Goddess of Death and Destruction, the cold hearted on and the empty one... raw strength with raw power.

Sparks flew between them. The two that have been denying their attraction by trying to find faults in each other. Suddenly, it snapped into place why everyone had been teasing them about being a couple. They were... essentially... the same.

Heero pulled Hotaru to her feet from the couch. They were now so close, their gazes firmly held in place by the bond between them, their hands intertwined, and a beautiful epiphany upon them.

"Do you trust me?" Heero whispered, speaking suddenly, his voice coarse.

"I..." Hotaru paused, searching his eyes instinctively. She could see it, clearly, she could see that he needed to know the truth.

"I...do."

A small but genuine smile of pure joy and relief graced his lips. Hotaru's breath was sucked from her as she realized just how beautiful he was. Of course she had known that he was painfully handsome and completely god-like, but she never thought of him as beautiful... until now.

His strength, his determination, hi stubborn nature, his firmness, his confidence, his threatening appearance, his unbreakable will...

His gentle touches, his tender looks, his expressive eyes, his soft heart, his love for those he cared about, and his willingness to sacrifice himself for them.

All that beauty... hidden behind one cold, uninviting, hard, emotionless facade... that was, like him, perfect... but most of all.... beautiful.

As she snapped out of her realization, Hotaru realized she was standing on stage. Heero was standing in front of her, a look of concern in his eyes. As he saw her eyes focus, a soft smile of relief played on his lips. Reaching his hand out, he tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The blood pounded in his ears as he caught sight of the light blush that developed on her cheeks.

"What do you want me to sing?" Hotaru asked breathlessly.

"This." 

Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He handed it to her hesitantly, braving himself for the worse.

Hotaru's eyes widened. The paper... she.... it was... her song. Except, there was music to go with her lyrics. Looking up at Heero, her face was completely blank. She didn't know what to say or feel.

Mistaking her shock and surprise as anger, he quickly pulled out another piece of paper from his shirt pocket. Holding it out to her, he began to fidget.

"I... I didn't write on the original. Only the copy..." He said quickly.

Hotaru looked up at him slowly. It registered that Heero thought she was mad when she saw him wincing when their eyes met. She exhaled a deep sigh, trying to put into words what she was feeling. But she couldn't/ she raised her hand slowly. The soldier flinched away, bracing himself for a good, hard, slap. 

Instead, she cupped his face. Heero looked floored when he realized that she was caressing his face gently. He stared at her in confusion and disbelief. Hotaru smiled, a smile that told him what she couldn't quite put into words. She told him how much she appreciated what he did, appreciated how thoughtful he was, how she knew he cared for her, how grateful she was, and how much she loved it.

"Thank you."

Heero's expression went from one of shock to understanding. He smiled back at her, and nodded slowly.

"Sometimes beautiful words need music to make it what it could truly be, a masterpiece coming from the soul."

Heero gave her one last smile before walking towards the piano blow the stage. He took out a folder from somewhere, and placed it on the stand. He turned then to the others, and bowed deeply, and took a seat before the large piano. He looked at the ivory keys hesitantly. But when he looked up and saw the gleam of happiness in Hotaru's eyes, he shook his head and placed his fingers onto the keys.

Receiving a nod from Hotaru, he quickly started the simple scale. Then, he continued onto the beginning of the piece, the piece that he put his soul into. He watched as Hotaru stared at their friends, for she had familiarized herself with the music by glancing at the score.

"Ohhh... I believed in us, 

Tell me what are you thinking?

Why can't we make it?

Why would you say those things to me?

Of you're trying to break this,

Just go ahead and say it.

If you're in love then why let it go? 

Tell me please, what's happening baby?"

Hotaru's eyes were now closed, her head swaying from side from side to side. Everyone watched her in awe, her crystal clear but soft as a whisper voice washing over them like waves. Each note she reached was filled with a sorrow and profound sadness that shivers went down their spines.

"It used to be that,

You couldn't live without me.

But now you think you're better without me.

So now it's over,

I guess it wasn't true

When you said, 'I love you.'

Because love just wouldn't count me out."

Heero's eyes never left her face as she sang. His deep blue eyes filled not with sympathy, but empathy and understanding. The way her mouth opened as heavenly singing from the deepest part of her soul was shown by those unworthy to hear the reality of the love life she hid away. The soldier felt like he was intruding on her privacy by listening to her pour her heart out.

Turning to look at the others, he realized a few had tears in their eyes, a few sad since they never knew anything she was singing of, and a few confused, but their hearts went out to them. They all stared at the dark angel, entranced by her, unable to look away.

"I believed in everything you said,

if you're vows couldn't make it,

you shouldn't have made it."

Violet eyes opened, glistening with the tears that would not be allowed to fall. Scanning the room quickly, they found themselves drawn to the ones belonging to the man who made her words come to life. Looking into those blue orbs, she was shocked at what she found there, confusion, disgust, loathing, anger, sadness, pain, hatred, fear and loneliness... the same that were mirrored in her own eyes.

"How could you make me believe

you couldn't leave me

If you never loved me.

If you're in love, then why let go?

Tell me please, what's happened, baby."

Hotaru's throat closed up. Singing this was harder than she thought. The youth believed she was strong enough to beat the shadow of memories. The promises, the vows of eternal love, the presents, the kisses... the tender touches.

"It used to be that

You couldn't live without me. 

But now you think you're better without me."

Hotaru's eyes snapped open. That low, deep, soulful voice. It vibrated with the same heart wrenching pain she felt even now at the mere memory of him. This voice was like an exact copy of her own. The voice had cried at night, when everyone else was asleep. This voice had stayed up at night, every night, wondering what they did wrong.

"I guess it wasn't true,

When you said, 'I love you.'

Because love just wouldn't count me out."

Everyone else in the room disappeared. Everything slipped away, except for that beautiful voice, and the even more beautiful owner. A small, sad smile was on his lips, a tender and vulnerable look on his face, and dazzling eyes, swirling with emotions. At that moment in time, Hotaru Tomoe knew one thing and one thing alone.

If _anyone_ would understand her... it would be Heero Yuy. Why? Because they were exactly the same, down to very pains of love.

The melody floated around the, like a spell. Their eyes connected by a bond like none they knew existed. Heero's fingers flying across the keys as Hotaru finally knew...

"I wonder why you hurt me, 

I question all the pain.

What would make you wanna leave this way."

Heero's eyes clouded. What made her leave? He knew he should hate her for the way she left, but he couldn't. When he did, he felt so... empty... so... alone... so.... lifeless. He couldn't hate her, he never could, he never will. He became entranced by those questions that haunted him. Where was he to support Hotaru when he himself hadn't the strength?

"What made you say, 'It's over"?

What's taking over?

I cannot believe that I loved you."

Hotaru's voice rang over the piano like a bell. Sending a small smile at Heero, the pianist knew she was backing him up like he did her. With the knowledge that there were others who understood, they both felt themselves strengthen.

"But it wasn't meant to be

Because love just wouldn't do this to me

It used to be..."

Their voices blended together perfectly to form the beautiful and most heavenly sound. The perfect match, her voice soft and clear, his low and deep.

"It used to be that

You couldn't live without me.

But now you think you're better without e.

So now it's over

I guess it wasn't true,

When you said... 'I love you.'"

As the two finished, the silence in the room was deadening. Then, as if the dams broke, applause and cheering went flying through the roof. The boys and girls were all on their feet, most of who had tears in their eyes. Everyone was blown away first by the song, then by Hotaru's voice and Heero's voice ALONE, and most of all, the harmony between the two. Never have they ever heard anything more like a forbidden piece of heaven.

But for the two of them, the applause and cheering did not matter. All that was important was that they found someone who understood. There was only the two of them in the world, and nothing else... mattered...

For Heero Yuy and Hotaru, the truth, once again, became frightfully clear. But this time, it was deeper than any other realizations that occurred in the last few minutes. 

They were destined to meet, destined to befriend each other, destined... to love each other... destined... to be.

~^~^~^~^~ (I would end it here but I won't) ~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The adults sat around the living room. Last night was one that would never be forgotten, especially for two certain people. Now it was mid-afternoon, and Raven would be back home any minute. Quatre had sent a limo to pick up the young girl from her friend's. When Duo had heard, he chuckled and asked Quatre who many five year olds get picked up in a limo by a private chauffeur. To which, Heero answered in amusement...

"At least six more counting a child from every couple."

Everyone blushed deeply, especially Haruka and Michiru, who had been included into Heero's figure. Of course, Duo had a response.

"Well, aren't you forgetting a child, brother-in-law?" Duo teased with a large grin.

Hotaru and Heero blushed deeply while glaring daggers at the braided one. Just as they were about to speak, the front door slammed. A blond blur raced into the room, and into Heero's arms, hugging the man tightly. Heero chuckled as his daughter told him everything about her sleepover faster than the speed of light. Then, realizing that the others were watching her as well, she pulled away in slight embarrassment. Instead of hurling herself at Duo like she usual did, she instead flew into Hotaru's arms.

"Taru-san! I had SOOOO much fun! Daddy should try to like a girl more often! Though I doubt he'll find anyone he likes as much as you!" The happy girl chirped.

Heero blushed like crazy as Hotaru looked at him with an embarrassed look. Snickers and knowing smiles spread like wild fire around the room. The embarrassed soldier cleared his throat and glared at his daughter.

"You know better than to just come in without saying 'Hi' to everyone." Heero scolded harshly, but the look Hotaru gave him made his blush deepen.

"Unc. Du-chan!" The girl screamed before kissing Duo on the cheek.

"Future Mrs. Maxwell." Raven said calmly to Minako with a wink, getting a dark blush from the blond.

"Q-man! Mrs. Ami Mizuno Winner." The five-year-old greeted, giving a hug to each.

"The face sucking wonders." She continued kissing Makoto and Trowa on the cheeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. 'I hate you but I can't keep my paws, and lips off of you' Chang." The young girl said smirking.

Heero expected the two hot tempered ones to kill his daughter. Instead, the response was a blush and shy glances at each other.

"Haruka-san, Michi-san." Came the polite greeting as the girl curtsied.

The two women smiled and nodded, despite the obvious attempts to keep in their laughter. Raven smiled smugly, and turned to her father. She paused when she saw his deep frown. But then Heero smiled and patted her on the head lovingly. Raven was floored, but smiled none the less. She knew that a certain dark-haired sister of Duo Maxwell was responsible for the slight change in her father's behaviors.

"Lunch is ready." Thomas informed, walking into the room.

"Why don't we take it in the garden Its only sandwiches." Usagi said as she and Darien entered.

"Hey you two. Why are you guys so late?' Quatre asked as he stood grinning.

"Woke up late." Darien responded quickly... a bit TOO quickly.

"Now Usa-chan I believe, but now you Darien." Makoto snorted with an evil grin.

"Well.. we..." Usagi stuttered, but slapped her hands over her mouth at "we."

"WE?!?!? YOU TWO...!" Haruka yelled with a harsh glare as she stood.

"I guess some of us were a bit busy." Duo teased.

"Yea, a bit... young, aren't you Usagi?" Minako asked as she enjoyed the looks on the lovers' faces.

"Well you guys have all had se-" Darien started, but when Usagi caught sight of Raven, she clamped her hands over her boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh, no worries Usa-san. I know about that." Raven responded nonchalantly.

"I guess that's what happens when you love with Duo and one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, and three handsome guys." Hotaru replied, getting blushes from all the boys except her brother.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Duo protested.

Everyone laughed as Thomas walked in again.

"Master Heero, we have company." The old butler said, sending a meaningful look at Heero.

"You make that sound bad." Came the deep and amused voice.

"Shut up idiot." Was the feminine nagging.

Two people walked in. One was male, about 24 years old with long platinum blond hair that looked white. His ice blue eyes scanned the room, mostly at the girls and Darien, with whom he was unfamiliar. Right off the bat, Darien and the girls knew who he was.

The woman next to him was beautiful, the classical beauty sense, and the opposite of her companion. Her hair was a dark purple, and hung slightly over one eye like Trowa's did. Her eyes were a dark blue, basically bluish-black. Her skin was like ivory, smooth and pale.

Raven's eyes widened when she saw the two. She jumped from her seat and ran at high speed at the two. She jumped into the open and waiting arms of the man. The guy grinned and held her over his head.

"Uncle Milliardo! Auntie Lucy!" Raven cried laughing.

"Hey Rave." Auntie Lucy replied with a huge grin while her husband kissed Raven on the cheek.

"How's my favorite niece?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesus! I'm finished! Eek! It's so annoying typing things up! 

Please forgive me if that was... bad. Because I know it's not the best chapter I have written. But remember I'm writing this in another country, with tons of things to do. I can't change it since this is the way the plot's supposed to be, so I can only edit to make it seem to flow better, but not better. I make no sense.

Even if it is bad, please review! I know I haven't updated in soooo long, so I'm expecting reviews!

Oh, the song was er... by Brandy. The name's... "Love Wouldn't Count Me Out".

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
